La Caza de la Lana Extradimensional
by JyhVrihl
Summary: Dipper y Mabel regresan a Gravity Falls para reunirse con sus amigos del verano pasado. De regreso, un ser misterioso los obligará a emprender una búsqueda que los llevará a descubrir universos paralelos, alternativos y cambios en las línea temporal que nunca hubiesen imaginado. [MultiAUs]
1. Tiempo, espacio, y reencuentros

**Nota del Autor:**

 **Saludos, chicos y chicas... Hace unos meses me decidí a ver Gravity Falls y quedé encantado. Para cuando terminé de ver todos los episodios que quedaban, solamente faltaba el Final. Aproveché el tiempo que quedaba antes del 15 de febrero para leerme otros Fanfics mientras esperaba lo inevitable y ver si podía, aunque sea, aliviar mi adicción al show. Unos cuantos Fics y un Final espectacular después sigo igual de... Necesitado.**

 **Y un tanto después de leer otros Fics más al final decidí que tenía que hacer uno yo mismo. Ya tengo experiencia previa escribiendo ficción, pero ninguna a la hora de publicarla, especialmente en un sitio como este. Espero que nos llevemos bien.**

 **¡En relación al fic!, mi objetivo con este será explorar (literalmente) varios de los AUs (Alternate Universes) que el fandom ha hecho basándose en la serie. Haré lo posible para darles una historia que se pare sobre sí misma y que a la vez haga alegoría a esos AUs de la mejor manera posible. Por motivos de seguridad y por la naturaleza de varios AUs, la clasificación será T. Por más divertido que suene poner a menores en orgías de sangre y sexo explícito, cuando mucho haré referencia a que pasó algo feo, o mostraré algo un poco feo, si la situación lo demanda... Eso sí, las cosas pueden y van a ponerse macabras.**

 **Este fic toma lugar 9 meses después del Final, con los gemelos regreso a Gravity Falls. Los niños que estaremos siguiendo serán los de la dimensión Default, y se apegarán lo más posible al Gravity Falls que nosotros conocemos y amamos, aunque puede que me vaya un poco OoC (Out of Character) con algunas líneas. Es bajo esa misma advertencia que, a pesar de lo turbulento o emocional que se puedan poner las cosas, el fic será en sus bases Aventura y Comedia.**

 **Con esto explicado y conmigo viendo carabelas al fondo esperando zarpar, me toca hablar del Shipping... Eso prefiero dejarlo como misterio al lector. Me duele tener que hacerles esto, pero revelar cosas de esa naturaleza en un escrito que trata de Multiversos puede revelar detalles futuros que preferiría mantener ocultos. Habrá romance, pero no será ni por asomo el foco de la trama.**

 **Como última advertencia, los nombres de los personajes están puestos en formato de doblaje latino. Pero, a diferencia del Shipping, esto si es totalmente negociable. De hecho, me haría la vida muchísimo más fácil tener que escribir Waddles y ya en vez de recordar a cada momento que en latino se llama Pato.**

 **If for whatever reason you are reading this, I'm planning on releasing this Fanfiction in English too, but my top priority is finishing this thing in Spanish, so I can't make any promises. However, if you liked this FF and want to colaborate with a close-enough translation, you're very very welcome (Double Very intended).**

 **Ya sin más nada que decir que preferirías saltarte, aquí está: La Caza de la Lana Extradimensional.**

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Tiempo, espacio, reencuentros, cambios y tonterías.

El sol lentamente se asomó por el horizonte bañando la copa del bosque de pinos con luces doradas. Oculta en medio del bosque, una torre de agua se alza marcada con el nombre del poblado de Gravity Falls. Sólo el conductor de un autobús que recorre la carretera que divide el bosque en dos es testigo de este amanecer, sus tres únicos pasajeros, dos niños y un cerdo con un ojo moteado que en _**c**_ ircunstancias normales no debería estar en el bus; duermen después de haber pasado varias horas de la madrugada recostados uno al lado del otro.

El interminable paisaje del océano dividido de pinos por fin varía al acercarse a su parada. A un costado de la carretera, un hombre gordo y mal afeitado vestido de traje y un fez, observ _ **a**_ con expectativa cómo la venida del autobús y se levanta del banco en el que estaba sentado a medida que se acerca el transporte. Dentro del autobús, el conductor hizo chirriar un par de veces el claxon para despertar a sus ocupantes.

Mabel, una chica v _ **e**_ stida con un suéter y una barba improvisada con su propio largo y esponjoso cabello castaño, se levantó con un grito, aventando sus brazos en direcciones al azar intentando defenderse de un enemigo imaginario; Dipper, su hermano, también se levanto gritando, pero sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por un manotazo en el rostro.

—¡Agh, mi nariz! —Se quejó Dipper sacudiendo la mano de Mabel de su cara. La chica se disculpó en silencio con una mirada de pena, a lo que Dipper solo respondió viéndola de vuelta con de _ **s**_ aprobación, a la vez que acomodaba su gorro de leñador para que se amoldara de nuevo a su cabeza. Pato, el cerdo, se limitó a gruñir un par de veces olfateando con su húmeda nariz el rostro de Dipper.

—¡Ultima parada para Gravity Falls, Oregón! —Gritó el conductor _**a**_ l ver que sus pasajeros ya estaban despiertos.

Apenas se dieron cuenta de lo que anunció el conductor, los chicos volvieron a gritar, esta vez de emoción. Saltaron de sus asientos y corrieron por el estrecho pasillo de asientos hasta cruzar al final a la derecha, donde los esperaba Soos con los brazos abiertos. Al verlo, ambos saltaron sobre él tumbándolo al suelo en un ab _ **r**_ azo grupal.

—¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno verlos de nuevo! —Rió Soos en el suelo, volviendo el abrazo a los gemelos. Los chicos ayudaron a su amigo a levantarse ayudándolo cada uno con una mano. Pato se iba a limitar a olfatear la rodilla del hombre, pero esta por alguna razón tenía un olor bastante similar a barbacoa y le provocó lamer en vez de oler. Soos continuó riendo pero esta vez de cosquillas, hasta que levantó al puerco y lo sostuvo entre ambas manos. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo pesado que era en comparación a la última vez que lo vio. —Wow, Pato ha crecido un montón, ¡un poco más y tendré mi propio hermano!

Ya con Soos de p _ **i**_ e, el autobús abandonó la parada al tiempo que los chicos saboreaban su regreso, aderezado por el olor de los pinos que no había visto tres estaciones atrás.

—¿Y qué tal las cosas en Piedmont? —Preguntó Soos —¿Cómo recibieron tus padre _ **s**_ a Pato?

—De muy mala gan _ **a**_. —Sonrió Mabel.

—Tuvimos que convencerlos para que nos dejaran conservarlo como mascota y no como comida —Explicó Dipper—Yo traté de explicarles _**l**_ a parte lógica y racional del asunto mientras... Bueno, Mabel gritaba a todo pulmón.

—Rompí un p _ **a**_ r de ventanas. —Agregó Mabel entre risitas.

—Al final nos dejaron conservarlo. —Continuó Dipper—Pero tenemos que hacernos cargo de todas y cada una de sus necesidades... Todas y cada una de ellas...

Mabel arrugó la cara, especialmente la nari _ **z**_ —Quién diría que un cerdito pudiera hacer tanto "abono"... ¡Pero vale la pena! ¡Todo por mi querido, bonito, monito, chiquito Patito! —Mabel saltó al lado del cerdo para darle una cariñosa y enérgica sobada en ambos costados. Pato respondió lamiendo la cara de la niña, con plácidos gruñidos. —¿Quién es un cerdo hermoso y glotón? ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Sí, tú lo eres!

—¡Jája! ¡Me alegro! —Soos parecía encantado por la noticia, aunque estaba más que todo contento por tener a los gemelos de vuelta con él después de tantos meses. No podía esperar para mostrarles la Cabaña del Misterio.—¿ _ **Y**_ qué tal ustedes? ¿Cómo han estado las cosas en Piedmont?

—Bueno... —Empezó a explicar Dipper —Por mi parte todo ha estado bien, aún se _**b**_ urlan de mi en la escuela, pero puedo defenderme por mi cuenta. —Dijo alzando su pecho con orgullo—Y a diferencia de la última vez que vine, ahora al menos ahora tengo un amigo en Piedmont con quién hablar, aunque habla demasiado de videojuegos para mi gusto... Eso, y huele permanentemente a Doritos viejos. Pero cuando lo conoces él es cool, y es el único que no piensa que estoy loco por decir que cosas como "Pie—grande existe".

—¿Te refieres a Rick? ¿A "Globo Terráqueo" Richard? —preguntó Mabel con c _ **u**_ riosidad, mientras se desataba la barba de cabello. —Pensé que ese tipo se había molestado contigo cuando le dijiste que las Hadas Vomitaescarcha de Miami eran un mito o algo así.

—No, no. Fue un malentendido. —Aclaró— Le dije que el clima era demasiado árido como para las hadas y que era más probable que estuvieran en la parte norte del continente. Además, necesitan un hábitat que les permita una dieta rica en minerales para mantener el brillo característico de su vó _ **m**_ ito. Tardé un par de semanas en convencerlo que no quise decir que no eran reales, pero al final pude razonar con él ayer por Internet antes de tomar el autobús.

—Wow... El mundo es un lugar amplio y misterioso... —Tomando esa explicación, Soos reflexionó unos segundos mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, meditativo e iluminado por las palabras de Dipper... Antes de regresar su vista a Mabel, quien había empezado a hablar.

—¡Yo me uní al club de Artes Plásticas en la escuela y _**a**_ hora soy la presidenta! —Grito con los puños al cielo —Y no es por presumir, pero ahora soy todo un imán de chicos... A ellos les encantan las artistas y las chicas con estatus... ¿Y esta chica de aquí qué es? ¡Ambas! —Dijo señalándose orgullosa con ambos pulgares.

—¡Bien! ¡Chócala! —Soos leva _ **n**_ tó la palma abierta hacia Mabel, quien se estiró para darle los cinco. Dipper se limitó a cruzar los brazos y apartar los ojos.

—¿To _ **d**_ o bien, amigo? —Preguntó Soos al ver la reacción del chico.

—No te preocupes por él, sólo está celoso porque sigue sin tener una cita. —Le respondió Mabel. Dipper se limitó a soltar un bufido para sí mismo sin regresar la mirada al grupo, no hasta que Soos puso su mano sobre el hombro de muchacho.

—Hey, no desesperes. —Soos se había agach _ **a**_ do para poder ver a Dipper al rostro—¡Sólo mírame!, si yo pude conseguir el amor hay esperanza para ti, sólo mantente firme y se tú mismo.

—Gracias Soos... —El consejo no alivió en lo más mínimo ni el dolor ni la incertidumbre del chico, pero al menos sus palabras le habían dado algo de esperanza. Él había ayudado a Soos a conocer a Melody (aunque al final no hizo nada, pues Soos lo hizo todo él sólo) y era hora para que le ayudaran a él. Además, él tenía razón, él nunca hubiese esperado ver a Soos en una cita, y mucho menos con una novia, pero se alinearon las estrellas correctas y el destino le había traído a Melody. Si Soos podía tener esa suer _ **t**_ e, tal vez había posibilidades para él en el futuro.

—¡Ya no más caras largas, Dipperino! —Ma _ **b**_ el saltó a su lado abrazando su cuello con un brazo, a la vez que abría su otra palma para mostrarle un infinito imaginario—¡Estamos de vuelta en Gravity Falls! ¡Nos espera la aventura, el misterio, y tal vez un romance de verano!

Dipper no hizo más nada si no reír. Sí, la soledad amorosa duele, pero él no se sentía sólo, mucho menos estando de vuelta en Gr _ **a**_ vity Falls. Sus nuevos amigos estaban allí esperando su regreso, y sabía que podía contar con ellos.

Se prometió que no les pondría caras larga _ **s**_.

Con este pensamiento colgando en su mente, pudo ver por fin a lo lejos la Cabaña del Misterio.

Cerca de la entrada de la cabaña _**h**_ abía una estatua muy rústica que, entrecerrando los ojos, parecía ser el Tío Stan. Las sospechas de Dipper se hicieron certeza al ver que en la base de la estatua estaba escrita de manera muy cruda la palabra "Fnnd dur", que leído de manera inteligible debía significar "Fundador". Algo que también le llamó la atención fue que la "S" de "Shack" estaba de vuelta en su sitio, Soos debió de ponerla de vuelta en su sitio un día fuera de temporada que no estuviese ocupado. Por lo demás, la cabaña estaba exactamente igual a como la habían visto la última vez. El tótem, las mesas de pícnic, e incluso los anuncios para llamar la atención de los turistas estaban en el mismo sitio. Aunque sólo hubieran sido hace unos meses, esa vista golpeó a los gemelos con un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia.

Ambos corrieron a la cabaña aventajando a un no-tan-ágil Soos, que se quedó atrás a pesar del equipaje que llevaban los hermanos sobre sus brazos y hombros. Al entrar a la cabaña contemplaron que la estructura era más o menos igual, pero los souvenirs había cambiado un poco. Además de las camiseta que habían antes, como las de motivos animales y las de signo de interrogación, también habían diseños nuevos con algunas de las atracciones de la cabaña, como el jackalope, el Pie—grande falso disecado con calzoncillos, entre otros. Además de eso, también habían algunas atracciones nuevas que los gemelos no supieron reconocer a primera vista. También vieron unos muñecos cabezones de Soos en los estantes. Mabel no pudo resistir tocar uno, y la cabeza que tocó se bamboleó de lado a lado, divirtiéndola.

—¡Hey chicos! —Detrás de ellos, en la mesa de la caja registradora, les saludó Melody. Tenía su cabello rubio medio en una cola de caballo y llevaba un delantal rosado muy pálido encima de su ropa casual. Estaba limpiando la mesa cuando los saludó.

—¡Melody! —Se volteó Mabel con emoción.—¿Cómo has estado?

—¡De maravilla!, Soos y yo nos preparamos para las vacaciones de Verano... Que para nosotros son los días de trabajo. Ustedes saben cómo es. Pero tenemos las vacaciones más largas. —Melody les guiñó un ojo junto con ese comentario.

—Sí, supongo... Por cierto ¿Y _**W**_ endy? —Preguntó Dipper, ignorando la risita contenida de Mabel.—¿Sigue trabajando aquí?

—Sí, pero solo en fecha de tempor _ **a**_ da. Por cierto, está detrás tuyo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡DondACK!? —El chico no tuvo tiempo de voltearse. Una adolescente con una espesa melena pelirroja vestida a cuadros rojos le había hecho una llave al cuello al tiempo que lo levantaba por las piernas. Wendy giró al chico sobre sus hombros antes de lanzarse a sí misma de espaldas contra el piso, aterrizando sobre el estómago de Dipper como si se tratara de un cojín, aplastando al chico contra su equipaje. Ya en el suelo, la chica lo mantuvo sujeto con sus brazos y su cabeza. Su pobre victima sólo tuvo tiempo gritar _**y**_ golpear su palma al suelo en señal de rendición.

Satisfecha, la chica se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Dipper.—Hola socio, ¿me extrañaste? —Dijo Wendy ajustando la gorra que llevaba. La prenda estaba muy gastada, pero igual la reconoció: Era la misma gorra que había llevado él durante su último verano y que, antes de irse, Wendy intercambió por su gorro de leñador. Por el estado en el que vio la gorra, supuso que había llevado desde que se la cambió y los elementos no tuvieron piedad de ella. Él aceptó la ayuda con una sonrisa tímida.

Ya de pie y quitándose el polvo del encima, Dipper pudo ver cómo Mabel le saltaba encima a Wendy en un abrazo. Aún pasado el tiempo, seguía sin poder olvidar cómo se sentía cerca de la pelirroja. Había superado su obsesión con ella, pero sus sen _ **t**_ imientos seguían saliendo a luz por más que intentara enterrarlos en el fondo de su corazón. A estas alturas, ella tiene 16 mientras que él tiene 13... Incluso si ella llegase a tener 23 y el 20, probablemente seguiría viéndolo como a un hermano menor y no como material de novio. Tenía que recordarse eso cada vez que pensara en ella para no hacer algo que podría lamentar. Trató de prepararse mentalmente para este encuentro, pero no le valió de nada.

No estaba enamorado, pero sin duda le seguía gustando.

El chico estaba apunto de preguntarle a Wendy sobre ella y el pueblo cuando escuchó del bolsillo de la pelirroja una canción de R _ **o**_ ck que Dipper estaba seguro había oído al menos un par de veces en la radio. La adolescente sacó su bolsillo trasero un teléfono inteligente que miró como si le hubiese vomitado dentro de los pantalones. —¡Ugh, en serio! ¡Son las 6:30 a.m.! ¿¡Quién me necesita a esta hora!? —Wendy le espetó al teléfono antes de mirar a Dipper con una sonrisa apenada.—Lo siento socio... ¿Me permites un segundo?. —Dipper se limitó a asentir un poco decepcionado de lo fugaz que fue su encuentro con la pelirroja. Pudo oírla quejarse mientras se iba a la trastienda, pero no pudo oír nada de la conversación.

Derrepente sintió su espalda ligera y vió que Soos había tomado su mochila y su maleta. También tenía en sus manos las c _ **o**_ sas de Mabel. —Vamos amigos, al ático a dejar su equipaje.

* * *

Pasaron cerca de una hora arreglando la habitación para que cada lado estuviese al gusto de los gemelos: Del lado de Mabel, fundas rosas y posters de bandas de chicos adornaron la pared, mientras que el lado de Dipper tenía una pizarra con pines que mantenía arreglada dentro de su equipaje. Junto con eso, un puñado de plu _ **m**_ as fuente, una cámara digital y un cuaderno de cuero fueron puestos en una cómoda de su lado. Él había perdido los diarios del Tío Ford en el Raromagedón, pero no por eso quizo de llevar sin registro sus encuentros, así que decidió llevar consigo su propio diario. A diferencia de Ford, el diario de Dipper tenía fotografías en vez de ilustraciones. Su fuerte no era el arte y pedirle a Mabel que ilustrara todos y cada uno de sus encuentros con lo desconocido no le atraía en lo más mínimo. Prefirió llevar una cámara en todo momento para asegurarse de estar preparado para lo que encontrara. Este era el segundo diario que él llevaba, no porque estuviese lleno, sino porque Mabel decidió "documentar" también en el primero. Dipper decidió un diario aparte para estudios más científicos, y otro para llenarlo en compañía de su hermana.

Una vez instalados, ambos bajaron de regreso a la tienda de regalos de la cabaña. En el camino se encontraron a Wendy sentada en el suelo al lado del sofá, donde la Abuelita de Soos veía lo que parecía ser T.V. Local. Dipper pudo notar que la adolescente llevaba audífonos y asentía de vez en cuando con el teléfono en la mano sin prestarle m _ **u**_ cha atención al televisor. Quien quiera que fuese el que llamó, o llamó de nuevo, o llevaba una hora hablando con ella por el manos-libres. No quiso interrumpirla, así que continuaron su camino normal hacia la tienda de regalos, al menos ese era el plan hasta que vieron a Wendy levantarse y saludarlos a la vez que guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo sin quitarse los audífonos.

—Oigan, voy de salida al pueblo a ha _ **c**_ er unos mandados. —Les dijo la pelirroja al llegar donde estaban —¿Quieren aprovechar para que les de aventón?

—¡Quiero ver a Grenda y a Candy! —Gritó Mabel al instante. Dipper fue un poco más sutil y se limitó a asentir tímidamente.

—Ustedes mandan. —C _ **h**_ istó un par de veces y con un gesto amplio sobre su cabeza les indicó que la siguieran.

* * *

Wendy dio una vuelta alrededor de la ciudad con los hermanos Pines en una camioneta verde moho que, con orgullo, la pelirroja declaró como suya. La ciudad se veía bastante bien, más o menos igual que la última vez, quizá un poco más limpia de lo que recordaba. Costaba creer que ese fue el mismo lugar donde Bill Cifra había desatado el caos el verano pasado.

En el camino se encontraron con Grenda y Candy de paseo a la tienda de dulces. Wendy tocó la corneta del auto un par de veces llamando la atención de las chicas, que voltearon para ver a la hija del leñador saludarlas con el brazo en alto.

—¡Hey chicas! ¡Tengo algo para ustedes! —Dijo Wendy mientras se quitaba el cinturón y buscaba algo detrás del auto. Las muchachas se vieron entre ellas, preguntándose qué podía ser. Ambas gritaron de emoción cuando vieron que la adolescente sacaba a Mabel por la ventana, levantándola de las axilas como si fuera un gato. Estaba por poner a la gemela en el piso pero sus amigas se apresuraron a bajarla y abrazarse entre brincos.

—Bueno, yo me llevo a tu hermano de paseo, ¡diviertanse! —Wendy dijo abrochandose de nuevo el cinturón. Arrancó dejando a Mabel con sus amigas sin esperar una respuesta. Estaba claro que no la iba a necesitar.

Tres cuadras más adelante se dejó de oír los grito del trío, salvo por Grenda, que todavía podía oírse en la quinta. Dipper se sentía muy a gusto, por fin estaba a solas con la Wendy

Al menos lo estaba, hasta que realmente se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas con Wendy.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Había algo que pudiera decirle? Por supuesto que podía decirle casi todo, ¿No habían sobrevivido el Raromagedón con ella? ¿Porqué a estas alturas le importaba parecer un tonto? ¿Todavía podía parecer un tonto? ¿Estaba sudando? Pues claro que estaba sudando, se estaba de los nervios y su tren de pensamiento iba derecho al abis-

—Hey socio, ¿te sientes bien? —Wendy le dijo con una palma al hombro, tratando de calmarlo. Seguía nervioso, pero al menos estaba viendo hacia ella y no a los demonios de su propia cabeza.— Relájate, estás en Gravity Falls, nadie va a hacerte nada... No, espera... Déjame decirlo mejor... Uhmm...

—Está bien, lo entiendo... —Respondió Dipper con una media sonrisa.—Es sólo que... Se que mi hogar está en Piedmont y todo, pero... —Iba a decir más, pero se vio interrumpido por una mano que le revolvió la cabeza quitándole sin querer el gorro de leñador.

—Yo también te extrañé. —La chica lo miró un segundo antes de poner la vista de vuelta al volante. Dipper intentó reflexionar un poco sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero Wendy toció un par de veces antes de mirarlo de soslayo.—¡Oye socio! ¿Adivina qué?

—¿Qué? —Dipper miró intrigado a Wendy. Estaba intentando acomodarse el poco peinado que tenía y el gorro.

—OK OK, checa esto... —Le dijo Wendy con emoción. —Sabes que Gravity Falls es el condado de lo raro y todo eso, y después de lo que pasó con ya-sabes-quién, no podemos hablar de ya-sabes-qué, porque si no ¡Bzzzztztz! y esas cosas, ¿no?

—Ajah...

—Bien, en otras ocaciones nosotros hubiésemos olvidado por completo todo eso, por la Sociedad del Ojo Ciego, pero ahora...

—¡...Ya no hay Sociedad del Ojo Ciego! —Dipper concluyó —Pero, sin la Sociedad, ¿cómo se las arreglan para no volverse locos? ¡Creí que ese era el punto de los del Ojo Ciego!

—Tú lo dijiste, "era". —Le confirmó Wendy —Ahora en vez de espantarnos por cada cosa rara que vemos, tratamos de vivir nuestra vida lo mejor que podemos al lado de lo raro. Lo malo es que lo raro recibe el mismo trato que el ya-sabes-qué: Nunca pasó, y si insistes en preguntar...

—¡Bzzzzpptt! —Dipper escupió imitando un zumbido. Ambos rieron un poco por el gesto. Entonces, el chico preguntó.—Pero no todo lo que está por ahí puedes no más ignorarlo y ya, ¿cómo hacen con cosas como los hombrestauros, fantasmas, grifos y esas cosas?

—¡Ahí es donde se pone bueno...! —Se le acercó Wendy, casi pegando su cara con la suya. La cercanía lo puso nervioso por el hecho de que estaba lo bastante cerca para poder oler hasta el cabello de Wendy. Eso, y no estaba mirando en lo más mínimo el camino.—Verás, al pueblo no le importan las cosas raras, lo que les importa es que no se los coman por los piés mientras duermen, por eso hace como tres meses, el alcalde mandó a montar la Brigada de Ayuda Civil para Asistencia Lacustres, Auxílio y Orden... O como le decirmos nosotros: BACALAO.

—¿BACALAO? —Dipper miró de vuelta a Wendy con incredulidad. Wendy se limitó a encoger los hombros, pero sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¡El nombre no importa! —Continuó Wendy.—El punto es que se trata de un grupo voluntario para mantener la actividad paranormal más peligrosa a raya.

—¿¡En serio!? —Dipper no pudo evitar sino fantasear sobre cómo debía ser. Imaginó a algunos de los pueblerinos haciendo operaciones peligrosas como atrapar fantasmas (con uniforme beige y techno-mochilas obligatorios para esta clase de fantasías), gente domando grifos y a Varonil Dan aplastando a un hombre lobo con un movimiento de lucha libre. —¡Wow...! Suena excelente. Sería divertido verlos en acción alguna vez.

—Oye, sabes que puedes hacer más que eso, ¿verdad? —Wendy lo miró un momento tratando de aguantarse la risa. En parte porque sólo podía adivinar qué estaba imaginando Dipper en ese segundo que su cerebro abandonó la realidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Socio, "grupo voluntario", ¿recuerdas? ¡Mientras quieras entrar y respetar las normas, puede entrar quién sea! Normalmente no dejan entrar a niños, pero... ¡Eres Dipper por todos los cielos! ¡A estas alturas TODOS te conocen en Gravity Falls!

—¿¡En serio!? ¡Genial! —Dipper no pudo evitar saltar en su asiento de emoción. Iba a poder participar en misiones de control de actividad paranormal y en el proceso estaría ayudando a la ciudad a mantenerse segura. ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad!

—Sólo déjame advertirte... Es un trabajo emocionante y todo, pero no todo es diversión... ¿Crees estar listo para semejante responsabilidad?

—¡Claro que sí! —Respondió Dipper al instante.—Además, sobreviví al fin del mundo, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasarme?

* * *

—Que alguien me mate, por favor... —Dijo Dipper para si mismo con ambas manos en el rostro. Había pasado últimas dos horas de la mañana en la vieja Mansión Noroeste escuchando al señor Preston hablar de protocolo, estadísticas, planes de acciones que, en opinión de Dipper, eran totalmente inútiles; ratings, donaciones, aprobación de los residentes, porcentajes de éxito, y un montón de cosas más que al chico no le importaban.

Aunque tuvo que darle crédito al señor Noroeste por dos cosas: La primera es que al menos reconoció que su ayuda en BACALAO sería de gran ayuda para futuras misiones, aunque lo hiciera de muy mala gana. La segunda es que ahora tenía una perspectiva decente de cómo iban las cosas en Gravity Falls: Al principio la gente no estaba muy conforme con lo de tener que vivir recordando las cosas que pasaban en su día a día, pero llegaron a la conclusión que era suficiente con saber que estaban a salvo, por lo que se fundó la Brigada. También aprendió que McGucket no sólo se había hecho aún más rico de lo que era, sino que se había asociado con el señor Noroeste y ahora era su asistente de negocios, cosa que al parecer enfurecía al antiguo dueño de la mansión por tener que andar guiando a un hombre así de chiflado. No ayudaba que al parecer pasaba mucho tiempo jugando ajedrez chino con el ex-presidente Quentin Trembley. No estaba seguro si quería saber qué juego era ese, pero era evidente que los dos se hicieron buenos amigos y eso le dificultaba al señor Noroeste en sus asesorías, porque su amigo era "demasiado bobo y carente de sentido".

Supuestamente, no estaban presentes todos los miembros de BACALAO en esa reunión, y era un alivio, porque sólo estaban presentes el mismo Preston, Quentin, McGucket, Wendy y Varonil Dan (que se había dormido de pié en la primera media hora). Se había preguntado al ver a Preston si Pacífica era parte de la Brigada, pero las últimas dos horas le hicieron descartar esa idea. Eso, y la obsesión que tenía el hombre con mantener cualquier cosa paranormal alejada de su casa.

Después de salir de salir de la mansión con el cerebro entumido, Dipper se encontró sentó de vuelta en la camioneta de Wendy. Ella llegó un poco después con un rostro que sólo tiene alguien que odia la vida, aunque se suavizó un poco su expresión al ver al chico.

—Hey Dipper, ¿listo para un primer encargo? —Dijo mientras se acostaba al lado de Dipper a un costado de su camioneta.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Por fin! ¿Qué será primero? ¿Gnomos? ¿Hombres lobos? ¿Fantasmas? ¿Demonios?

—Calma Dip, no es como si hubieran emergencias las 24/7... La mayoría del tiempo sólo estar pendiente del teléfono y dar vueltas a la ciudad esperando a que algo pase. Sin embargo... —Wendy se agachó a la altura de Dipper poniendo sus brazos sobre sus hombres, con una expresión muy seria—Hay una misión muy importante que tenemos que hacer y no se me ocurre persona más indicada para esta labor... Dipper Pines, experto en lo sobrenatural, ¿estás listo para tomar esta misión de suma importancia para todos nosotros?

—...Estoy listo. —Dipper acomodó su gorro de leñador, con una expresión de determinación.

—Bien, socio... Tu misión será... —En ese momento, Wendy desechó todo rastro de seriedad.—Hacerle compañía a Pacífica.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Pacífica, ya sabes... ¿Pelo rubio, mala actitud, ex-millonaria...?

—¡Claro que se quién es Pacífica! —Respondió casi arrancándose las patillas.—Lo que no entiendo es porqué es tan importante que yo lo haga... ¿Por qué eso es importante de todas maneras?

—Dipper, si tengo que oír aunque sea un segundo más a Preston por teléfono, te juro que le arrancaré ese maldito artefacto y se lo meteré por el—

—¡OK, OK! ¡Entiendo! —Dipper se apresuró a censurar a Wendy. Podía entender porqué era importante que él hiciera ese trabajo, pero todavía había algo que no entendía.—¿Pero por qué yo? ¿No hay más nadie más apto para esa clase de trabajo?

—Míralo así: Eres el único de nosotros que, no solo tiene experiencia con lo paranormal, sino que tiene la misma edad que ella. Eres, literalmente, nuestra última esperanza. —Wendy le dijo desesperada, sacudiendo al chico por ambos brazos.

Dipper no pudo evitar sentirse mal, no solo por Wendy, sino por el resto de la Brigada. Llevaba sólo dos horas escuchando a Preston y ya le parecía insufrible, no quería saber cómo sería que lo acosaran por teléfono constantemente.

—Bien, lo haré. —El chica golpeó ligeramente su pecho levantándolo en alto. Wendy parecía muy complacida de que él aceptara.

—Gracias Dipper... Te daré yo misma el aventón. —Acto seguido, ambos se pusieron en marcha a la nueva residencia Noroeste. —Así Pacífica y tú tendrán a alguien más con quién pasar el rato y Preston no nos molestará tan seguido. ¡Todos ganamos! Además, estoy segura que te ella te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Dipper se quedó un momento admirando la residencia Noroeste antes de decidirse a bajar. No podía comprarse ni por asomo a la actual Mansión McGucket, pero no por eso no era lujosa: Oculta detrás de una amplio muro de ladrillo, se escondía una amplia y lujosa casa con casi todas sus paredes frontales cubiertas de vidrio reflejante en medio de un patio sin muchas decoraciones. Pese a la falta de adornos, el área verde era en extremo espacioso y lleno de frondosos árboles. Podría haber jurado ver una piscina asomarse en el patio trasero, pero desde donde estaba no podía ver bien.

Para cuando Dipper terminó de ver con detenimiento el frente de la casa, ya la cerca se había abierto para dejar pasar las visitas. Wendy hizo una señal para acercarse a la residencia y ambos caminaron por el medio del camino de gravilla y piedra lisa.

Dipper estaba nervioso. Por un lado, sabía que la chica Noroeste no era tan desagradable como su familiar, de hecho era agradable si llegabas a conocerla; pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que intercambió palabras con ella, y tampoco tenía cómo comunicarse con ella... Dipper y su hermana tenían que ser los únicos chicos del planeta que en pleno siglo XXI sin su propio celular, por no mencionar que sus padres eran un tanto quisquillosos en cuanto tiempo pasaban hablando por teléfono, por lo que estaban limitados a llamadas relativamente cortas a la cabaña. Mabel repetidas veces intentó extenderse llamando a Candy o a Grenda, pero su padre amenazó con servir a Pato en el desayuno si eso seguía, y no le quedó otra sino aceptar. No importa qué tan sólida fuese su escusa, él sabía que a Pacífica no debió de hacerle gracia semejante abandono. O tal vez no, en ese momento estaba a la expectativa.

Ya en la puerta principal, Wendy se vio tentada a golpear la puerta doble de caoba con el puño cerrado, pero se contuvo al recordar que la puerta tenía timbre. Al tocarlo, en vez de oír una campana, ambos escucharon lo que parecían ser Preston y Priscilla Noroeste susurrando por lo alto "Ding Dong". La pelirroja no estaba para nada impresionada. Dipper, en cambio, cuestionaba la salud mental de los padres de la chica.

Unos segundos después la puerta se separó crujiendo, a duras penas revelando la cara malhumorada de Pacífica. Su aspecto parecía bastante igual al de la última vez. De hecho, hasta seguía llevando la misma cantidad de maquillaje. La chica se limitó a ver fijamente a Wendy como si le estorbara la vista al cielo.

—¿...Qué quieres, Wendy? Ya sabes que no puedes entrar después de la última vez. Mi papá todavía no te perdona por lo del baño.

Wendy rió para si misma, viendo dentro de su propia imaginación el recuerdo de su última visita. —Esa fiesta fue increíble... No, no voy a entrar, el que entra es él. —Dijo señalando con su palma abierta a Dipper.

En ese momento, Pacífica se petrificó con ojos muy abiertos. El chico no sabía que pensar de esa mirada. De hecho, estaba seguro que ni la misma Pacífica sabía qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Con la expresión helada en su sitio, levantó el dedo, pidió un minuto y cerró con un estruendoso portazo.

Los visitantes se vieron entre sí arqueando las cejas. Esperaron un momento mientras oían lo que parecía ser alguien levantando una barricada en el fondo de la casa. Estaban a punto de irse cuando oyeron pisadas apresuradas que se acercaban a la puerta. Pacífica les abrió tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Aún cuando el cansancio le quitó toda su elegancia, ellos tenían que admitir que aún así se veía deslumbrante: Su cabello rubio era incluso más espeso que el verano pasado, llevaba un conjunto rosa con medias negras, chaqueta violeta y botas de piel que esperaban no fuesen de un animal de verdad (Conociendo a los Noroeste, lo más probable es que sí). Para el agrado de Dipper, se las ingenió para verse muy bien usando la mitad del maquillaje que usualmente llevaba. Todavía llevaba demasiado para su gusto, pero era un cambio.

—Aahmm... Hola Pacíf¡WOAH! —El chico no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar. Con la rapidez de un sapo que atrapa una mosca, Pacífica tomó de la mano de Dipper y lo tiró al interior de la casa, cerrando de nuevo con un portazo justo en la cara de Wendy.

— Woah... Eso funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba... —La adolescente se quedó un segundo procesando lo que acababa de pasar, antes de encogerse de hombros y silbar con las manos en los bolsillos, de regreso por donde vino.

* * *

 **JLRNLDD KZS YUTN IXMIRB NMI R KOFFF, OHM'E UZT SMTTR?**

* * *

 **Y con eso comienza la introducción de este regreso a Gravity Falls... Se extendió mucho más de lo que tenía en mente, así que puede que tome un par de capítulos hacer el primer salto dimensional. Con o sin saltos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Espero con ansias sus reviews.**


	2. Los que queremos oro

**Quería tener este capítulo listo para el lunes, y lo logré... Lo que no sabía es que se extendería tanto. orz**

 **Este es el segundo capítulo de La Caza de la Lana Extradimensional. Esperaba que pasara totalmente desapercibido por ustedes, pero resulta que dejaron cinco reviews y suficientes visitas como para motivarme a mantener este proyecto sobre ruedas. No sonará como mucho, pero el apoyo de unos pocos puede hacer cosas grandes, aunque sean completos extraños en el Internet. Por ahora las cosas sólo se están arreglando antes de que se vuelvan realmente extradimensionales. No se preocupen, que el título no está de adorno.**

 **Agradezco mucho a los cinco reviewers que dejaron su opinión, y aprovecharé para responder un par de cosas:**

 **1-. Los dos Stans tendrán su turno para hacer sus cosas. Sólo ando esperando el momento para hacerlo más interesante.**

 **2-. Sí, me gusta el Shipping de Dipper con Pacífica, aunque siendo honesto, soy un imbécil cuando se trata de Pacífica en general: No estoy seguro de la razón, pero adoro a ese personaje. Es una lástima que Gravity Falls tuviera su tiempo más restringido y no hicieron gran cosa con ella, pero hey, para eso estamos aquí, ¿no?**

 **Recuerden que para el texto guía para saber qué rayos estoy haciendo está en el Capítulo 1. Sin más nada que decir, ¡diviértanse! Este capítulo no solo salió largo, sino que salió interesante. O al menos así me lo ha parecido... Ustedes deciden al final~**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Los que queremos oro.

Lo siguiente que supo Dipper es que estaba dentro de la nueva casa de los Noroeste y Pacífica estaba tirando de su brazo como si fuera la correa de un perro. El techo de la casa tenía un candelabro para nada modesto colgando desde lo más alto del techo, que era altísimo pues la segunda planta terminaba en un balcón hacia el comedor. En cuanto al nivel del suelo, todo estaba bastante limpio y lujoso, como se esperaría de un artista de TV.

Pero el chico no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar estas cosas. Todavía estaba muy confundido por lo que le estaba pasando.

Dipper estaba a punto de zafarse cuando la misma chica lo soltó dándose la vuelta; se inclinó un poco hacia él para tener una mejor vista de lo que supuso eran "sus detalles". Pudo sentir cómo la rubia le miraba como si buscara razones para menospreciarlo. Considerando su cara, al parecer el problema sería qué defectos elegir para restregárselos.

Finalmente, Pacífica se enderezó con un suspiro ligero que suavizó sus facciones.

—Necesitas cambiarte si vas a quedarte. —Dijo ella mirándolo. No, no estaba viéndolo a él, sino a su vestimenta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

—¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga...?

—¿...No? —Dipper apartó la mirada de la chica, sin querer tener que ver con lo siguiente que fuese a decir.

—Bien. Te acompañaré a la habitación de huéspedes. Por aquí. —Sin esperar respuesta, Pacífica se dio media vuelta y se adentró aún más en la residencia.

Dipper suspiró de fastidio y la siguió a regañadientes. Este será un día muy MUY largo.

* * *

Después de pasar por la tienda de dulces y dar vueltas por el Centro Comercial de Gravity Falls, Mabel, Candy y Grenda pasaron parte del día en la feria de comida disfrutando de una enorme Pizza, además del montón de caramelos y chocolate que compraron en el camino.

Parte de su aventura fue ponerse al día con los Ins y Outs de la vida de cada quién: La vida de ambas amigas no cambió mucho desde que Mabel se fue, solamente Grenda tenía muchas cosas que contar sobre su novio Austriaco. No paraba de comentar sobre lo fantástico que eran sus regalos y lo lindo que era cuando intentaba demostrar que podía competir con ella en destrezas físicas (y fallaba miserablemente). Mabel podría haber jurado que el rostro de Candy enverdecía con cada comentario sobre el Barón Marius, lo que le indicaba que seguía tan falto de novio como siempre.

La chica del suéter suspiró con satisfacción, dándole una mirada rápida a cada una. —Chicas, ustedes son las mejores amigas que alguien pueda tener. ¡Esta tarde ha sido de lo mejor!

—Sin duda. —Le respondió Candy— Es agradable tenerte de vuelta.

—¡Tenemos que celebrar con una pijamada! —Gritó Grenda levantando ambos puños al cielo.

—¡Hay que preguntarle a Soos a penas regrese a la cabaña! —Se levantó Mabel, emocionada con ambas manos sobre la mesa.

El trío gritó de emoción ante la idea de una pijamada. Mabel vio alrededor y podría haber jurado que sólo las mesas alrededor de las de ellas estaban vacías. Se preguntó porqué, pero no le dio vueltas a la idea porque sabía que los chicos lindos vendrían a sentarse al lado de ellas buscando los puestos desocupados, lo cual le pareció perfecto.

Las risas callaron y Grenda miró a Candy tosiendo de manera nada sutil. Ella captó el mensaje y dirigió su mirada a Mabel, que ahora las miraba como esperando otro caramelo.

—En celebración de este momento, queremos regalarte unos pendientes que hicimos nosotras con materiales brillantes que encontramos en la calle y que sabíamos que te gustarían.

—¡YO ENCONTRÉ BASURA BONITA! —Gritó Grenda.

La chica asiática sacó de su morral una caja envuelta en papel de regalo con un lazo. Mabel despedazó el envoltorio y abrió el presente que había en su interior tan rápida y descuidadamente como trató el papel. Dentro, había un par de pequeños cubos dorados perfectamente cuadrados encerrados en un alambre delgado doblado de manera que encajaba a la perfección a la forma del cubo. Alambre residual se alzaba sobre un lado de ambos cubos para tomar la forma de los ganchos de un zarcillo.

La chica del suéter se quedó viendo su regalo absorta en asombro. El presente se sentía liviano en sus manos, con brillo casi propio. Levantó su mirada hacia sus amigas y saltó sobre ellas en un abrazo, quedando ella con su abdomen sobre la mesa.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! — Repetía Mabel estrujando su cara contra las chicas, gesto que imitaron sus amigas. La niña entonces se separó saltando de vuelta a su silla, haciendo poses con sus manos sobre su cabeza. —¿Cómo me veo?

—Te vez radiante. Literalmente. —Respondió Candy casi al instante.

—¡Deberías probar tu nuevo look con los chicos! ¡Seguro les encanta! —Sugirió Grenda.

—Oh, ustedes siempre sabes qué decir... —Dijo Mabel entre risitas de falsa modestia. —¡Vamos a buscarnos unos chicos guapos!

—¡SÍ! —Respondieron ambas amigas en unísono.

Las muchachas se levantaron de sus asientos caminando en direcciones al azar en busca de chicos a los qué conquistar, no sin antes desechar apropiadamente todos los desperdicios que acumularon en su mesa y que ahora Mabel tenía pegados en su suéter. Ella esperaba que este día... No, este verano, durara para siempre.

* * *

Dipper estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el día acabara.

Pasar dos horas escuchando a Preston era malo, pero al menos eso no requería ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico o mental, cuando mucho el de estar despierto y lo bastante atento como para entender lo que dijo. Pero pasar otras dos horas intentando complacer los caprichos estéticos de su hija era una historia totalmente distinta. Se probó al menos unos doce trajes hasta que finalmente se decidió por un traje negro muy elegante bastante similar a un Tuxedo, y durante todo el proceso, el teléfono de la casa no dejaba de sonar, lo cual hizo más irritante su suplicio. El chico se estaba preguntando si lo estaban vistiendo para combinar para la casa o esa era la forma en que los Noroeste convertían a la gente común en mayordomos. Tal vez el proceso hubiese sido al menos un poco más placentero si el teléfono no sonara cada cinco minutos, pero Pacífica sólo seguía diciendo que "alguien atendería tarde o temprano", ignorando el sonido..

Por fin satisfecha, Pacífica se llevó al chico a dar una vuelta por la "pequeña" casa a la que se mudaron.

El domicilio era una casa de muñecas en comparación con la vieja Mansión Noroeste, pero seguía siendo enorme: Tenía cinco habitaciones para huéspedes, salón de juegos de azar, salón de juegos de video, un jacuzzi bajo techo, tres baños que parecían más bien piscinas vacías, un estudio de la mitad del tamaño de la biblioteca pública, un salón de fiestas y un gimnasio con máquinas, espejo y todo. Cuando por fin pasaron al patio trasero, el chico miró con asombro que no sólo la piscina que juró haber visto estaba ahí, sino que además, más atrás, había un pequeño establo junto con un campo de equitación. Se acercaron al establo y Dipper vio que dentro había un caballo un poco más alto que él de color blanco. La criatura acercó su cabeza a la de Pacífica, que se limitó a darle un par de palmadas en el lado opuesto de su cabeza.

—Esta es mi únmm... Mejor amiga, Alba. —Presumió la chica con media sonrisa. —Es una poni hembra de Eriskay... ¿No es hermosa?

—S-sí, claro... —Respondió Dipper, inseguro de qué decir. Debía admitir que el animal era bonito. Sentía curiosidad por saber si el animal se espantaría si intentaba acariciarlo, por no mencionar cómo se podía ser el mejor amigo de un caballo. Al parecer, Pacífica le leyó al menos la mitad del pensamiento y se hizo a un lado, mostrando al caballo con la palma abierta.

—¿Te gustaría acariciarla?

El chico asintió tímido y se acercó despacio, como esperando un mordisco, aún cuando el animal apenas parecía notar su presencia. Lento y tembloso, se aproximó con su mano hacia la cabeza del caballo, y saltó un poco al ver que la criatura acercó su cabeza. Ya con un poco más de confianza, pasó su mano por su suave pelo hasta que yegua y chico estuvieron cómodos entre sí. Él nunca pensó que un encuentro con un animal, en especial uno tan común como un caballo, pudiera sentirse tan bien, pero Alba era un poni muy agradable. Sí tan sólo el animal fuera el reflejo de su dueña.

Él pensaba que en todo este tiempo Pacífica por fin se comportaría como una chica normal, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado: No había cambiado en nada. Seguía presumiendo de sus pertenencias como si fueran trofeos y cada nueva demostración de lujo hacía que se le retorciera el estómago del fastidio. Conocer a Alba era agradable y todo, pero no lo valía si tenía que pasar otro segundo en la residencia Noroeste. Tenía que pensar en alguna manera de zafarse de ella, pero no sabía cómo.

—Uhhm... ¿Pacífica?

—¿Sí, Dipper? —Respondió ella, parpadeando lo que a él le parecieron demasiadas veces para su gusto.

—Verás, estoy recién llegado a Gravity Falls... No llevo ni un día aquí, no he podido desempacar, y bueno... —Dipper siguió inventando escusas para ver si lograba conseguir alguna que funcionara, sin esperar respuesta de la chica. Al principio ella lo miró con una sonrisa triste, pero a medida que hablaba, su expresión fue ensombrecerse hasta convertirse en una cara que no supo identificar. Parecía una extraña mezcla entre tristeza, decepción e ira que se intensificaron cada segundo que el intentase excusarse.

—No quieres estar aquí, ¿cierto...?

—¿Q-qué? ¡P-pero qué dices! ¡Este lugar es fantástico! Tiene tantas cosas, como... Habitaciones, baños, caballos, videojuegos... Ermm... Caballos...

— ¡No quieres estar aquí, ¿cierto?! —Gritó ella, enrojecida de furia.

Dipper podía soportar muchas cosas, y en circunstancias normales se hubiera sentido muy apenado, se hubiera obligado a sí mismo a disculparse. Pero no solo ella tenía toda la razón, sino que estaba más que cansado de tener que lidiar con las tonterías de los Noroeste.

—¡No, no quiero! —Finalmente estalló Dipper. Pacífica retrocedió sorprendida— ¡Todo lo que has hecho es mostrarme tu ridícula casa y tratarme como a un muñeco de plástico! ¡¿Quién querría hacer eso solamente para entretenerte?! ¡¿Eh!?

Pacífica lo miró por un momento como si fuera un perro rabioso. El chico lentamente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Trató de pedirle perdón pero las palabras no le salían, el habla se le fue en un ataque de pena y de nervios. Fue entonces que el rostro de la rubia se mutó otra vez, esta vez en un rostro lleno de ira.

—Fuera de mi casa... —Le amenazó la chica, con su voz hirviendo.

—P-Pacífica, y-yo...

—¡FUERA DE MI CASA! —Ella se abalanzó sobre él golpeándole al costado y en los brazos. El chico se limitó a retroceder mientras se defendía de sus golpes dados con el puño del costado del meñique. —¡Cámbiate esa ropa y abandona mi casa enseguida!

Él ni se molestó en responder, se fue corriendo hacia la casa buscando escapar de Pacífica. Se alivió al ver que no fue perseguido dentro de la residencia. Regresó sin problemas a la habitación de huéspedes porque recordaba el tour que le dieron por el domicilio y se puso su ropa normal de diario, pero no podía recordar donde estaba la salida. En las dos horas que estuvo probándose trajes se le olvidó el camino, por lo que se perdió y no le quedó sino dar vueltas por otros cinco minutos.

—Estúpidos Noroeste y sus estúpidas casas enormes de lujos estúpidos, estúpidos... —En medio de su berrinche sonó de nuevo el teléfono, y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido. Hasta el teléfono Noroeste era irritante.

— _Estás hablando con la Residencia Noroeste_ —Respondió la voz pre-grabada y desinteresada de Pacífica. — _Ahora no puedo atender. Si necesitas algo, deja tu mensaje, o lo que sea..._ — ¡Bip! Concluyó la contestadora.

Dipper estaba por seguir de largo cuando oyó que alguien sí se había molestado en esperar para dejar un mensaje.

— _¡Pacífica~! ¡Sé que estás ahí!_ —Chilló el altavoz del teléfono con una voz femenina.— _Vamos de nuevo al Centro Comercial, como solíamos hacerlo antes... Te prometo que pagaré si la cuenta pasa de los $500... Oh, a quién engaño, ambas sabemos que no gastaremos menos que eso. Pero no es como si tuviese amigas, ¿verdad?_

—¿Qué diablos...? —Dipper se quedó petrificado al escuchar eso. ¿Pacífica ya no tenía amigas?

— _Vamos, sé que quieres, no te hagas la difícil. Sabes que ese tonto caballo no cuenta... Bueno, si alguna vez cambias de opinión, ya sabes donde estamos Tiffany y yo. ¡Chao! —_ El aparato colgó.

Dipper fijó la mirada en el teléfono como si este fuera a morderlo. Él no estaba muy al tanto de cómo eran las amistades de Pacífica, no era algo que le interesara, pero podría haber jurado que tenía al menos otras dos amigas con las que siempre se juntaba, aunque le recordaban más a un séquito que a dos amigas propiamente dichas.

Él quería creer que el teléfono estaba mintiéndole, pero no había ninguna razón por la que el aparato quisiera engañarlo. Pacífica estuvo ignorando a la persona a propósito, y quién sea que estuviese llamando había estado fastidiando al menos media tarde buscando que le dieran una vuelta por el Centro Comercial de Gravity Falls. Por lo que pudo oír, ella estaba más interesada en que le pagaran el viaje de compras que en la misma Pacífica, supuso que las tales "Tiffany y yo" eran su ahora ex-séquito y la rubia no las quería ni cerca.

Pudo entender porqué ella ya no quería tenerlas de amigas, pero no podía creer que no tuviese ningún amigo, pero las pruebas estaban ahí. Dipper encontró muy raro que Pacífica llamara a su caballo "su mejor amiga", pero lo que más le inquietó fue que ella se había censurado justo antes de eso.

— _Esta es mi únmm...Mejor amiga, Alba._ —Le había dicho ella. No quería admitirlo, ni decírselo a sí mismo, pero él ya sabía lo que había intentado decir...

— _Esta es mi única amiga, Alba._

Dipper sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón dentro del pecho como si tratara de escapar por su garganta. Ella intentó hacer con Dipper lo que normalmente haría con sus amigas sin tener que ir al Centro Comercial y estaba casi seguro que había algo más que solo pretensión cuando le dio el tour por su casa, lo hizo porque quería impresionarlo para que se quedara. Tratando de que el pulso no se le subiera al cuello, el chico corrió de vuelta hacia donde estaba Pacífica.

Buscó su camino de vuelta hacia el patio trasero, lamentándose por ella. Él sabía lo que se sentía estar sólo, pero él al menos tenía a Mabel a su lado. Por más fastidiosa que su hermana pudiera ponerse, siempre podía contar con su apoyo en todo momento. Pacífica, en cambio, sólo tenía a sus padres como apoyo, y él estaba seguro que Preston y Priscilla Noroeste no harían sino aumentar cualquier carga que ella pudiese tener.

Podía odiar a sus padres todo lo que quisiera, pero se odiaba más a sí mismo, como cómplice e ignorante de ese crimen.

Dipper puso un pie en el patio trasero, buscando a Pacífica con la vista por el patio trasero. Al no verla a primera vista, decidió buscarla en el establo, pero tampoco estaba.

Resistió la urgencia de buscarla dentro de la casa. Él estuvo perdido ahí dentro lo suficiente como para encontrarse con ella al azar mientras trataba de recordar donde estaba, pero empezaba a preocuparse y el único lugar donde podía buscarla es el bosque y dudaba mucho que la chica tuviese la intención de meterse ahí dentro.

Se dio media vuelta, ya sin poder resistir el impulso de buscarla en la residencia, pero un flash rojo que apareció por el rabillo de su ojo lo hizo detenerse. Devolvió su mirada hacia donde encontró el flash, y vio algo que lo hizo palidecer de inmediato. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta, regresó al salón de juegos por unos palos de mini-golf y sacó a Alba del establo para adentrarse con ella en el bosque esperando que lo que fuese a hacer se tratara de una buena idea, pero no había tiempo para cuestionarse, mucho menos para prepararse más de lo que estaba.

En el suelo, había unas huellas diminutas, y un ítem con la forma de un cono de tránsito sin su base cuadrada, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

* * *

—¡Ugh, en serio Jerry! —Se quejó Jeff con uno de sus súbditos gnomo. Al parecer había perdido su sombrero en alguna parte y no podía conseguirlo. —¡Un día de estos pegaré tu estúpido gorro con savia y excremento de oso!

Todos iban caminando de regreso a las profundidades del bosque con un paso rítmico y alegre bastante similar al de un pájaro demasiado obeso. Todos menos Jeff.

Él estaba sentado sobre el hombro de su nueva reina.

Había intentado persuadir múltiples veces a la chica antes, pero todos sus intentos resultaban en fracaso. A veces recurría a un simple "No", y en otras usaba herramientas varias como mazos de cricket, palos de golf, bates, medias usadas, caballos, entre otros métodos, pero nunca accedía. En otros tiempos él hubiera intentado como táctica el viejo y siempre funcional Síndrome de Estocolmo, pero desde su última experiencia con los gemelos Pines, por no mencionar las paces silenciosas que se obligaron a tomar después del Raromagedón, prefería usar el método de "preguntarte todos los días si quieres ser mi reina hasta que por fin diga que sí". ¡Y hoy finalmente funcionó!

La había encontrado llorando a un lado del establo, y después de consolarla (e insistir que sería divertido que lo siguiera por el bosque por al menos otros cinco minutos), al final accedió sin recurrir a la violencia. ¡Hoy sería el día perfecto para una boda!

Lo único que realmente le incomodaba es que ella estaba más pendiente del piso que de él. ¿Qué tenía el pasto de bueno que no tuviese él? ¡Él tenía más olores raros en sus pantalones que todo el pasto de Gravity Falls junto!

—Vamos nena, no pongas esa cara... —Dijo Jeff dándole un par de palmaditas en el rostro a Pacífica, que volteó hacia él sin mudar su miserable expresión. —A nadie le gusta ver chicas tristes, las hace verse feas... ¡Hasta Schmebulock se deprime sólo de verte!

—Schmebulok... —Dijo un gnomo de barba gris y ojos viscos. Pacífica dudó qué estuviese triste... O pensando en general. Parecía tan perdido como su mirada.

—Esto no está funcionando... —Se dijo Jeff al notarla igual de deprimida. — ¡Ah, ya sé! Hablemos de los nombres que les podremos a nuestros 618 hijos... Ni uno más ni uno menos. A ver... Stephen, Gary, Peter, Josh...

La chica por fin tuvo tiempo para pensar, pero no agradeció el respiro. Sólo podía pensar en lo tonta que se sentía al intentar ser amiga de chico Pines. Ambos son de estatus sociales en exceso diferentes, y sus gustos tan opuestos como cielo y tierra. Quería creer que al menos Alba le haría pensar dos veces, pero no funcionó. Ellos se habían llevado bien el verano pasado... Al menos al final de verano pasado. ¿En qué se había equivocado?

Pero ya no valía la pena pensar en él, de hecho, no valía la pena pensar en nadie. Sus padres no hacían sino asfixiarla y todos los niños y adolescentes de Gravity Falls la odian. Sólo sus dos ex-amigas la llamaban constantemente, pero para tenerlas a ellas de amigas prefería casarse con Jeff. Él era un cretino y todo, lo que pudo confirmar al verlo de nuevo hablando consigo mismo.

—...Robert, Ernest, Donald, Alex... No, ese nombre es feo... Douglas, Stephen... No, ese ya lo dije...

Pero al menos sería la ama y señora de un montón de gnomos, no estaría sola nunca y no tendría que volver a oír de nuevo de sus padres. Sacrificaría su libertad y sus bienes, pero esperaba que al menos el dolor acabaría. La única cosa que ella realmente extrañaría de su vieja vida era a Alba. Casi podía oírla cabalgar tras ella.

No, "casi" no. Literalmente podía escucharla cabalgar detrás. Se volteó para darse cuenta que su poni venía hacia ella con Dipper montando. Y con montando quiso decir aferrándose aterrado de su cuello tratando de no gritar como una niña. El chico calló estrepitosamente al suelo, rodando un par de veces antes de plantar su cara contra el suelo. Se levantó tosiendo un par de veces quitándose el polvo de la ropa. Alba seguía detrás de él, lo que le hizo pensar que fue la frenada del caballo lo que lo tiró al piso.

Pero esa no era su prioridad ahora, su prioridad era la chica que lo estaba viendo como a un bicho raro, mirada que conocía muy bien desde Piedmont.

—¡Pacífica! Qué bueno que te encontré... ¡Aléjense de ella, enanos asquerosos! —Gritó el chico alzando un palo de mini-golf.

—¡Oye, eso es racista! —Se quejó Jeff.— ¿Te gustaría que fuera por ahí llamándote mono o cerdo? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Eso pensé.

—¡Tú no te metas! —Dipper lo amenazó con el palo de hierro. —¿Estás bien, Pacífica?

—¡Y a ti qué te importa! —Le escupió la rubia. —¡Y deja de molestar a mis nuevos súbditos!

—¿Subditos? —El chico miró a la muchacha intrigado; no le estaba gustando por donde iba la conversación. —Pacífica, no me digas que tú...

—¡Voy a ser la reina de los gnomos! —Pacífica se señaló a sí misma con dignidad fingida con su mano al pecho. — ¡Y no hay nada que digas que me pueda hacer cambiar de opinión!

—¡Pacífica, eso es demente! ¡No puedes simplemente ir a vivir con un montón de gnomos! ¡El mismo rey se baña con ardillas por todos los cielos!

—¡Hey! —Se defendió Jeff. —¡Eso es perfectamente normal entre los de nuestra especie!

—¡No, no voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo!

—¡Pacífica, por favor! —Le suplicó Dipper. Estaba apretando el palo con fuerza y le frustraba que le fuera tan inútil en ese momento. —¿De verdad quieres abandonarlo todo para casarte con ellos? ¡Ni siquiera tienes edad para casarte! ¿Qué pensarán tus padres sobre eso?

—A ellos no les importa... ¡A nadie le importa!

—¡Pues a mí sí me importa!

—¡Mientes!

—¡Claro que no miento! ¡¿Porqué crees que estoy aquí?!

—¡¿Y porqué debería creerte?!

—¡Porque yo también sé lo que es sentirse totalmente solo!

Eso último descarriló el iracundo tren de pensamiento de la chica. No tenía ni idea de cómo argumentar contra eso. Podía seguir llamándole mentiroso, decirle manipulador, interesado, insensible, pero podía ver en su cara que no estaba mintiendo. Y ahora que la realidad se había asentado, tenía sentido: Dipper Pines no era precisamente el epítome de cool. ¿Pero cómo él...?

—Lo sé todo Pacífica... Sé que ya no tienes amigos. No se qué pasó, pero estoy seguro de que debes estar muy sola. Si yo no tuviese a Mabel seguro que hace tiempo me hubiese vuelto loco...

—¡Cállate! —Le demandó Pacífica en vano, el chico no se detuvo ahí.

—¡Pero todavía tienes a tus padres! Sé que no son precisamente las joyas que piensan que son, pero estoy seguro de que se preocupan por ti.

—Si eso es lo mejor que tienes...

—Todavía no termino... —Le interrumpió Dipper —También nos tienes a nosotros: A Mabel y a mí... Lamento haberme comportado como un tonto, por no notar lo mucho que te estabas esforzando para ser agradable...

No podía perdonarlo del todo, todavía seguía muy molesta con él, pero al menos agradeció que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer para él en ese momento.

—Si quieres, podemos comenzar de nuevo, olvidar lo que hicimos...

—Hiciste. —Le corrigió la chica.

—OK, OK, hice... —Le concedió el chico— Olvidemos todo eso y empecemos de nuevo... Sé que puedes ser muy agradable cuando te lo propones y Mabel ya te ha perdonado por burlarte de ella... Quién sabe, tal vez hasta podamos ayudarte a hacer nuevos amigos, unos que no te pidan que les compres un vestido.

Pacífica sonrió por el comentario. Sabía que la llamada había sido de Tiffany o... ¿Cómo se llamaba la otra? No importa, el punto es que le agradaba que Dipper hablara con cierto sarcasmo sobre sus ex-amigas. La sonrisa de la rubia no pasó desapercibida por Jeff; él saltó de su hombro y le tiró de la mano al caer, forzando su mirada hacia él en el piso.

—¡Hey, hey, HEY! Por si no lo notaste, estamos de camino a una boda... ¡NUESTRA boda! —Le reclamó el gnomo. —¡No puedes dejarme plantado así no más! Vamos, te daré todo lo que quieras y lo que no también. Eso excluyendo tu libertad claro. Además... ¿Qué tiene ese chico que no tenga yo?

Pacífica se quedó viendo al gnomo un segundo con incredulidad. Mientras le miraba a la cara, analizó sus opciones. Sabía que sólo había una opción lógica y razonable para este predicamento.

La chica se agachó y le acarició la cara al gnomo.

—¿...Pacífica? —Dipper quiso llamar la atención de la muchacha, preocupado por lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Tú no te metas! —Ella se volteó de manera muy agresiva el chico, gritándole y acusándolo con el dedo. Se volteó con un pestañeo muy exagerado hacia Dipper mientras volvía su cara hacia Jeff... No, eso no era un pestañeo.

—Lamento haberte ignorado, mi rey... —Le susurró al gnomo con voz suave como la seda. Él estaba lo bastante cerca como para oler la vainilla en su cabello. Tendría que demandar después donde buscar más. —¿Qué te parece si le damos al chico Pines una demostración de que vamos en serio con un besito?

—¡Ojojó, pero por supuesto! —Jeff saltó emocionado, tomando su cono entre sus manos, frotándolo como si fuera a desintegrarlo de nerviosismo. Podía ver un destello seductor en sus ojos predatorios.

—Bien... —Le susurró Pacífica, lento y despacio para que saboreara cada instante. — Sólo inclínate un poco, prepara tus labios y cierra los ojos.

El rey gnomo cerró sus ojos, preparó sus labios y se inclinó para recibir su justa recompensa. En ese momento, la cara de la chica cambió a una de completo desinterés, haciendo un gesto a Dipper para que le pasara el palo de mini-golf, quien obedeció complaciente. La chica se colocó detrás del gnomo, calculó su trayectoria con cuidado, levantó el palo alto sobre sus espaldas y...

—¡FORE! —Gritó a los cuatro vientos propinando un golpe perfectamente centrado en el trasero de Jeff, quien salió volando con un grito y enterrando sus dedos en su sombrero, como si eso fuese a parar su caída. Los gnomos vieron estupefactos cómo su líder volaba por los aires; Dipper observaba satisfecho, pero Pacífica parecía decepcionada.

—¡Ugh, ¿en serio!? ¡Esos fueron cuando mucho 40 metros!

—Para ser justos, los gnomos son como las balas. —Le consoló Dipper. — Son mucho más aerodinámicos con el sombrero dando contra el viento. Además, un gnomo pesa mucho más que una pelota de golf.

—¿Siempre eres así de nerd? —Le preguntó Pacífica en un tono curiosamente cálido. Su comentario fue tan falto de veneno que al chico le costaba creer que no se estuvieran burlando de él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿La señorita Noroeste tiene miedo de que se le pegue? —Dipper se acercó a la chica cruzando los brazos.

—Oh, cállate. —Le empujó la chica entre risas que fueron imitadas por el chico. Rieron por un momento hasta que se dieron cuenta de que los gnomos seguían ahí como si esperaran una llamada o algo.

—¿Y ustedes qué miran? —Los regañó Pacífica, espantándolos con el reverso de ambas manos. —¡Shoo, shoo! ¡Fuera con todos ustedes! ...Excepto tú, serás feo y raro, pero me caes bien.

—Schmebulock... —Respondió el gnomo de barba gris igual de perdido que siempre. Todos los demás salieron corriendo tras la desaparición de su líder.

—No sé tú, pero yo ya tuve suficiente de rarezas por un día... ¿Regresamos a la casa?

Dipper se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Dio media vuelta y se fue caminando por el camino donde vino, seguido por Pacífica que cabalgaba sobre Alba.

* * *

—...Verás, todo empezó después de que ustedes se fueron.

El chico estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor al lado de Pacífica, ambos con una malteada de piña edulcorada en la mano. Sólo Dipper estaba tomando la suya en ese momento, la rubia miraba su vaso como si no estuviera ahí.

—Cuando se fueron de Gravity Falls, a nosotros nos tocó ajustar nuestras vidas a nuestro nuevo capital. Y no solo eso, papá no podía explicar porqué la compañía había caído súbitamente en bancarrota, así que su reputación como hombre de negocios cayó por el piso. Fue hace unos pocos meses que mi papá se tragó su orgullo y se propuso a ser socio del viejo McGucket. Por cierto, ellos van a inaugurar dentro de poco su propia firma de electrónicos.

—Wow... —Dipper recordó lo que podía hacer Fiddleford con un puñado de metal y un soplete. Seguro que con su ingenio llegaría a hacer cosas grandes y muy absurdas. No sabía qué esperar de eso y en cierta medida le preocupaba.

—Como sea. Encima de todo eso, se rebeló que no somos los fundadores de Gravity Falls, y en cuestión de nada pasé de ser la chica más popular del pueblo a ser el hazme-reir de todos, por no mencionar que no era lo bastante rica como para mantener mis actividades de chica popular y parecer mejor que todos al mismo tiempo. Eventualmente, las únicas amigas que tenía me abandonaron.

A Dipper le costó tragar después de oír eso. Seguro, Preston se lo buscó cuando decidió aliarse con Bill y Pacífica no era precisamente un corderito, pero no se lo merecía... Bueno, tal vez sí se lo merecía, pero ser renegada por el pueblo entero era demasiado. Pensar que él fuese responsable de eso le revolvió el estómago.

—Fue hace poco que realmente vimos algo de dinero de McGucket. La casa que estás viendo ahora está recién amueblada, antes no había ni salón de juego... Y claro, como esas dos brujas se enteran, ahora quieren volver conmigo... ¡Como si les fuera a dejar! Te juro que si no me dejan en paz, las demandaré a las dos. —Amenazó Pacífica golpeando su vaso contra la mesa.

—Hey, nada que una buena broma muy pesada y una nota bien colocada no arregle. —Le aseguró Dipper.

Pacífica le sonrió al oír eso, era agradable tener a alguien con quién compartir sus penurias, aunque esas miserias eran en parte culpa de él, pero no lo podía culpar; él estaba defendiendo a su hermana y por lo que pudo ver el verano pasado, él era mucho más rencoroso que Mabel, y eso era algo con lo que ella podía relacionarse.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la entrada, que cantó una melodía que Dipper no reconoció. El chico siguió a Pacífica, quien saltó de la mesa hacia la entrada. Se aseguró de que su gorro de leñador estuviese todavía en su cabeza antes de irse.

En el recibidor, la chica se acercó a un monitor colocado en la pared que tenía en la pantalla la recepción de la entrada del muro. Frente al muro estaba Wendy con las manos en los bolsillos viendo hacia la casa. La rubia presionó un botón y la reja de afuera lentamente se deslizó hacia un lado, dándole paso a la pelirroja.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es todo... Por ahora. —Dijo Pacífica con una triste sonrisa.

—Sí, por ahora. —Le respondió Dipper imitando la expresión de la chica. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando se le pasó por la cabeza una idea.

—Oye... ¿Y si te pasas por la cabaña un rato?

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí! ¡Ven conmigo un momento a la cabaña! —Le dijo el chico un poco emocionado. —Así Mabel y yo podremos acostumbrarte a status sociales más bajos, podrás ponerte al día con Mabel y lo más importante ¡La pasaremos bien! ¿Qué dices?

—No lo sé... —Le respondió Pacífica. —El domicilio Noroeste está muy apartado y ya son las cuatro...

—Estoy seguro que si se lo pedimos a Wendy nos hará el favor de traerte y... ¿En serio? ¿El problema es que la casa está muy lejos y no que tu papá se pregunte qué pasó contigo?

—Dipper, por favor... ¡Este es mi papá del que estamos hablando! Él está demasiado ocupado jugando a ser el héroe de la ciudad y fastidiando a McGucket como para darse cuenta de que me fui.

—¿Y qué hay de tu mamá?

Pacífica se quedó viendo a Dipper con los los ojos en blanco por un segundo, antes de encogerse de hombros con las palmas al cielo. Al parecer no tenía ni idea.

—Bueno, bueno... Al menos puedes llamar a la casa si vas a quedarte muy tarde. Recuerdo muy bien que tienes una contestadora.

—Sigo sin estar muy segura... ¡Oh, qué rayos, vamos! —Se dijo Pacífica fingiendo desinterés. La chica abrió la puerta de la casa y salió seguida por Dipper. Wendy estaba afuera preparada para tocar la puerta cuando los dos niños salieron.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal tu primer día en Gravity Falls?

—Pudo ser peor... —Dijo Dipper fingiendo desinterés. Lo hizo tan mal como Pacífica.

—Sí, claro... Mabel está en el auto, voy a traerlos de vuelta a la cabaña. Soos quieres verlos por no-sé-qué-razón. ¿Listo para irnos?

—Sí, claro, sólo una cosa... —El chico le contestó, volteándose a ver a la chica Noroeste. —¿Crees que puedas llevar y traer a Pacífica de la cabaña?

Esto sorprendió mucho a Wendy, no esperaba ni por asomo que le fuesen a preguntar eso. Alternó su vista entre Dipper y Pacífica un par de veces. Vieron cómo lentamente se le iluminaba la cara a la adolescente antes de reírse desde sus adentros.

—Wow, Dipper... —Continuó Wendy, limpiándose una lágrima de risa. —No llevas ni un día aquí y ya te conseguiste una novia. ¡Bien hecho, socio!

—No somos novios... —Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, cada uno más serio y descontento que el anterior.

—Sí, claro, no lo son... —Les dijo Wendy rodando la mirada. —Claro, puedo darle un aventón a Pacífica cuando lo necesite. Vamos rápido antes de que Mabel llene el asiento trasero de escarcha.

—Dame sólo un segundo. —Dijo la rubia antes de correr de vuelta a la casa. Cerró con llave la puerta principal antes de caminar con el chico y la pelirroja hacia el auto. Quería decir que el auto se veía mucho peor en persona que en video, pero se guardó el comentario para ella.

Dentro del auto estaba Mabel, que estampó de súbito su cara contra el cristal, lo que hizo saltar del susto tanto a Dipper como a Pacífica. A Wendy sólo le hizo un poco de gracia y se limitó a abrir la puerta donde estaba, dejando caer a la niña de cara contra el piso. Sacudió la cabeza escupiendo para librarse del sabor a tierra, para la gracia del chico y la rubia.

—Hola Dipper... ¡Paz! —Chilló Mabel emocionada, saltándole encima a Pacífica con abrazo. La receptora del abrazo parecía confundida por un momento y no sabía que hacer. Dipper solo encogió los hombros sonriendo comprensivo. La rubia al final decidió darle unas palmaditas y ya.

—¡Oye, tu casa nueva es linda!

—Ahmm... ¿Gracias? —Pacífica le agradeció, insegura de qué más hacer. Entonces notó las piezas fuera de lugar que llevaba en sus orejas. —Lindos pendientes, por cierto.

—¿Te gustan? —La chica del suéter saltó un par de veces y terminó en una pose de modelo. —¡Candy y Grenda me los regalaron! ¡Ellas son lo máximo!

Pacífica sonrió al comentario, pero parecía como si hacer eso le costara energía. Dipper en el fondo pasaba el filo de su mano por su cuello esperando llamar la atención de Mabel, quien se las arregló para ignorar el gesto por completo. Wendy vio el escenario levantando una ceja.

—¿Vamos entonces? —Les apresuró la pelirroja. Todos aprovecharon de entrar en la parte trasera del automóvil. Mabel chilló de dicha al darse cuenta que Pacífica también había subido.

—¡Hey, no sabía que te subías a los autos de la gente común! —Dijo la pelo castaño, casi saltando en su asiento.

—A veces hago excepciones... —Le dijo a Mabel con falsa petulancia. Casi de inmediato sintió un codazo que vino del lado de Dipper. Pacífica tosió un poco y se apresuró a corregirse. —Quiero decir, es agradable salir de vez en cuando de la casa... Contigo... Con tu hermano... —Rió de nervios terminando de hablar.

—Hmmm... —Mabel se quedó observando a los dos como si le estuvieran escondiendo caramelos. Dipper y Pacífica se turnaban para verse entre sí y a la chica de los pendientes dorados. —¿Porqué de repente Pacífica parece interesada en los pobres, y entre ellos, mi hermano...? —Súbitamente, la chica aspiró boquiabierta. —Ustedes...

—Mabel, no. —Dipper le prohibió, regañándola con la mirada.

—...Ustedes son.

—No lo digas.

—¡...Ustedes son!

—¡Mabel, basta!

—¡Ustedes son buenos amigos, por fin!

—¡Que no somos...! —Dipper y Pacífica se paralizaron en media oración viendo a Mabel incrédulos. El chico fue el único en continuar la conversación. — Huh. Esperaba que dijeras otra cosa. Me alegra que no todo en tu cabeza sea romance, Mabel. —Dijo viendo de reojo a Wendy, que sólo sonrió rodando la mirada.

Los tres niños se acomodaron en el asiento trasero a disfrutar el viaje. Mabel se acercó al oído de su hermano y le susurró. —No te preocupes, bro-bro. Más tarde puedo aconsejarte nombres de bebés.

—¡Ugh, Mabel! —Escupió Dipper, ya teniendo suficiente de las tonterías de su hermana. Se le abalanzó encima anclado por el cinturón de seguridad para hacerle cosquillas a la chica. Pacífica se quedó mirando a los gemelos divertida.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, el sol amenazaba con abandonar el bosque que acogía los alrededores de la Cabaña del Misterio. Al bajarse, Pacífica escuchó el silencio adornado por sonidos animales, que sólo eran opacados por los gemelos compartiendo las eventualidades de su día.

Al final Dipper y ella tuvieron que explicarle a Mabel su situación, a lo que la chica respondió jurando que le ayudaría a conseguir amigos y que usaría la fuerza más poderosa del universo para hacerlo posible. Esperaba que le dijera que usaría dinero o amor, pero resultó que el poder al que se refería era la misma Mabel.

En cuando al día de la pelo castaño, lo pasó en el Centro Comercial de Gravity Falls intentando conquistar chicos con sus amigas y comiendo comida chatarra, y resultó tan bien como ella esperaba. Chicos: 37, Mabel y Amigas: 0.

Se encontraron con el recibidor a oscuras al entrar a la Cabaña. Las luces de afuera estaban encendidas, pero eran demasiado débiles para proyectar una luz decente, provocando que la oscuridad del lugar fuera más prominente. La estatua del fundador recibía hilos de luz que la hacían sentir más viva y antinatural de lo que era de noche. A todos les dio escalofríos verla en la entrada, en especial a Pacífica, que no la había visto nunca.

Wendy palpó las paredes en busca de un interruptor. Cuando por fin lo encontró, antes de percibir su entorno, escuchó una explosión aguda que vino del fondo de la recepción. Ella y los niños saltaron del susto hacia atrás, encendiendo accidentalmente las luces por tener la mano sobre el interruptor.

Al fondo de la sala, estaban Soos y Melody acompañados por Stan y Ford, quienes llevaban lo que parecía ser ropa para pesca. Todos llevaban petardos en las manos y parecían apenados, menos Stan, que estaba riéndose a todo pulmón. Eso no le gustó a sus pulmones y lo obligaron a toser violentamente, antes de calmarlos con un par de golpecitos de pecho.

Le tomó un momento a los gemelos darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero saltaron sobre ellos abrazándolos apenas lo hicieron. Wendy y Pacífica todavía estaban furiosas en la puerta, en especial la pelirroja, que tenía sus pecas ocultas en un rubor furioso.

—¡Podrían haber avisado, saben! —Se quejó la adolescente. La niña rubia debajo de ella asintió estando de acuerdo.

—¡Já! ¡Valió la pena! —Les señaló burlón Stan, con Mabel entre sus brazos.

—¿¡Y ustedes qué hacen aquí!? —Les preguntó Mabel, extasiada.

—Eso quería saber. —Continuó Dipper, entre los brazos de su Tío Ford.

—¿Qué, ustedes pensaban que sus padres les dejarían quedarse en la Cabaña del Misterio, lejos de ellos con un completo extraño sólo porque fue divertido a la primera? —Preguntó Stan a los niños.

—Claro que... ¿Sí? —Preguntó Mabel, sonriendo lo más inocente que pudo.

—Bueno, ese es un buen punto. —Admitió Dipper.

—Tu madre nos permitió que se quedaran con la condición de que el señor Pines se quedara con ustedes el verano. —Les aclaró Soos. —Yo creo creo que deberían quedarse el doble, ya que tenemos dos Stans en la casa. ¡Jaja!

—Sí, aunque ahora los dos Stans tienen que pretender que son uno porque al parecer el otro se hizo el muerto... —Ford dejó a Dipper en el suelo, lanzando una mirada acusadora a su hermano.

—¡Pffft! Como si necesitara una identidad. ¡Tenemos el Stan'O War II! ¿Quién necesita una identidad? —Se defendió Stan, pretendiendo que no era un problema.

—Tienes suerte de que sólo necesitamos a un Ford para rentar un espacio para anclar el bote en Portland... —Amenazó Ford

—Sí, sí, sí... ¡Hey chicos! —Llamó a sus sobrinos para ignorar totalmente a su hermano. Fue entonces que notó que Pacífica se había unido. —Oye, ¿qué hace aquí la mocosa Noroeste?

—Viene con nosotros. —Se apresuró a decir Dipper.

—Realmente viene por Dipper. —Chirrió Mabel. El chico no intentó detenerla, pero sí la miró como si intentara estrangularla con la vista.

—¡Ojojó, con que esas tenemos! —Stan se inclinó sobre su nieto, dándole un orgulloso coscorrón. El chico intentó protegerse inútilmente tratando de mantener su gorro de leñador sobre su cabeza. —Chico, tienes buen ojo. Bonita y millonaria... Bueno, al menos con más dinero que tú. —Se quedó viendo a Pacífica como si intentara valorar su peso en oro. La chica lo miró de vuelta con desaprobación. —Sólo un consejo: Ten cuidado cuando sea adolescente. Todo ese maquillaje hará que le de un ataque de acné.

—¿¡Qué!? —Chilló Pacífica aterrada, palpándose la cara.

—No somos novios, tío Stan. —Se le quedó viendo Dipper, muy serio.

—Sigue diciéndote eso chico, y en tu vida jamás te conseguirás tu propia pe... ¡Pareja! ¡Quise decir "Pareja" y no otra cosa totalmente distinta! —Se apresuró a corregirse Stan. Los tres niños parecían confundidos.

—Bueno, no dejarás de comportarte como marinero, pero al menos dejará de hablar como uno por los siguientes tres meses. —Sonrió Ford burlón. A su gemelo no le pareció nada divertida la expresión de su hermano.

—¡Como sea! —Stan descartó el tema, usando su mejor postura de vendedor de curiosidades. —¿Quién quiere pasar las siguientes 5 horas hablando de nuestras aventuras en el mar mientras comemos tanta comida chatarra como matar a un atleta olímpico?

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! —Los hermanos contestaron emocionados. Pacífica no dijo nada, pero sí levantó su mano brincando.

* * *

—Entonces le dije a la sirena... —Dramatizó Stan, como parte de un círculo de gente dentro de la cabaña que rodeaba un montón de comida chatarra de marcas varias, en su mayoría consumida.— Sí, todavía te quiero... ¡Todavía te quiero lastimar! Y entonces ¡POW! ¡La atravesé con un arpón justo en su fea cola!. Recuperamos la Caracola Iridiscente, y desde entonces no se nos permite estar al sur del Caribe.

—Por suerte el príncipe tritón que venía de embajador en ese momento era un joven inteligente y razonable, y nos permitió aclarar todo el malentendido y demostrar que la verdadera ladrona de la reliquia de las profundidades era ella y no nosotros. —Concluyó Ford. —¿Cómo era su nombre...? ¿Armando? ¿Fernando...?

En ese momento, Mabel jadeó de emoción. Los gemelos en ese momento estaban compartiendo un suéter enorme en el que los dos sacaron un brazo de cada lado y el cuello era lo bastante amplio como para que ambos sacaran la cabeza. Pero no lo suficiente como para que Dipper pudiera alejarse del daño a sus oídos—¡¿Conocieron a Marmando?! —Chirrió Mabel. Hasta Pacífica, que sólo estaba sentada un poco cerca de ella, se tapó los oídos al oír su reacción.

—¿Conoces al príncipe? ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Ford, extrañado.

—Espera, ¿no era ese chico solitario, misterioso y de cabello sedoso que se la pasaba en la piscina pública y que por alguna razón no se arrugaba? —Hizo memoria Stan.

La chica del suéter asintió enérgica. Le encantaba volver a oír de Marmando en el relato de su tío, además de saber que estaba haciendo un excelente papel como futuro gobernante de los pueblos del océano.

—Si lo encontramos de nuevo le mandaremos saludos. —Le prometió Ford.

—Ustedes sí que la pasaron bien en altamar. —Les dijo Wendy, impresionada con sus relatos.

—Creo que este es el periodo más largo de tiempo en el que le he prestado atención a un viejo sin pestañear... —Comentó Pacífica, absorta entre el relato y una bolsa de bocadillos de queso. A los gemelos les tomó un rato convencerla de que no engordaría si comía de esos una vez esa noche y desde entonces no podía detenerse.

—Qué bueno que rompimos tu record, porque aquí es donde paramos. —Declaró Stan levantándose. Su espalda crujió estruendosa mientras se estiraba. Ford fue mucho más silencioso. —Wendy, lleva la niña de vuelta a su casa y asegúrate de que a sus padres no les de un ataque o algo.

Wendy se levantó, saludando como un cabo a su general y llena de resolución. —¡Señor! ¡No prometo nada, Señor!

Pacífica se despidió de todos, dejándolos con una sonrisa en su rostro y la cara llena de amarillo número cinco. Soos hacía tiempo que se había ido a dormir con Melody a la vieja habitación de Ford, que solía ser el viejo cuarto de descanso de Soos. Mientras no estaban los gemelos Pines, los hermanos Stan arreglaron la habitación del sótano tras la máquina de bebidas y estaban preparados para descansar después de un largo día de camino y anécdotas.

Los chicos Pines bostezaron cansados, al tiempo que devolvían el desproporcionado suéter a sus tíos. Fue entonces cuando Dipper consiguió la oportunidad para preguntar...

—¿Porqué nos pidieron que nos pusiéramos esa cosa, por cierto?

—Para tener material de chantaje suficiente para que hagas todo lo que nosotros queramos mañana si no quieres verte adorable en Internet. —Respondió Stan, tomando un sorbo de su Pitt Cola. El chico gimió sintiéndose estúpido por dejársela tan fácil.

—Muy bien niños, a la cama. Mañana habrá suficiente tiempo para más historias. —Les indicó Ford. Los chicos abrazaron a sus tíos antes de regresarse a sus habitaciones en el ático.

Los hermanos se estiraron un poco más para dejar asentarse el cansancio, pero se dieron cuenta de que no tenían nada de sueño. Todo el azúcar extra sumado a un reloj biológico maltratado por la vejez les había quitado el sueño.

—¿Quieres ver un pre-grabado de "La Duquesa Dijo Sí" mientras intento recordar cómo dormir? —Preguntó Stan.

—Ugh, de acuerdo. Con tal de que dejes de molestarme para que vea... Lo que sea que sea eso. —Le respondió Ford, frotándose la sien.

* * *

A la una de la mañana, el bosque de la cabaña se convirtió en un muro de pilares negros que terminaban en filosas garras intentando aferrarse al cielo. La única luz en todo el lugar eran unos pobres bombillos que harían mejor su trabajo estando apagados, para permitir a los habitantes de la noche acostumbrarse al océano de tinieblas que cubría el medio de la nada.

Unos ojos amarillos como los de un gato emergieron arrastrándose entre los pilares de la tierra, unidos a una sombra humanoide de complexión cuadrada. Caminó lento y silencioso hasta la entrada de la Cabaña del Misterio y se percató de que había un sonido proveniente de la trastienda.

No sería posible entrar por el frente o por detrás, no quería arriesgarse a ser visto.

Decidió escalar para entrar por el techo. No le fue difícil conseguir fallos obvios en la estructura donde pudiera meter manos y pies, pero se obligó a aferrarse con movimientos lentos mientras determinaba qué crujía y qué no. Escaló lo suficiente como para alcanzar a ver una ventana triangular casi pegada al techo.

Los ojos amarillos observaron discretos el interior de la habitación para no llevarse sorpresas. A cada lado de la habitación, había un niño durmiendo. Parecían bien dormidos y no creía que fuesen a despertar en un buen rato, así que se animó a abrir la ventana y arrastrase sigiloso dentro del cuarto.

Los ojos de la sombra se ensancharon, adoptando un fulgor naranja. Sus ojos buscaban la ubicación de un aura muy específica, y sabía que la niña la tenía. Miró alrededor de la habitación, hasta darse cuenta que el aura estaba en la cabeza de la niña. No, eso no era acertado. El aura realmente estaba debajo de la cabeza de la niña.

El invasor resistió el impulso de maldecir por lo bajo. Dudó que tuviese otro chance, así que se decidió a levantar con cuidado la almohada de la cabeza de la chica hasta revelar su preciado premio: Dos cubos de oro, por alguna razón envueltos en alambre.

Sobrecogido por sus ansias, acercó sus manos a su premio, apenas a centímetros de su alcance. La expectativa fue tal que no se dio cuenta que estaba apretando un objeto muy duro dentro de la almohada. Ya tenía el tesoro entre sus manos y estaba listo para la retirada.

De repente, la almohada de la niña estaba cantando, y lo estaba haciendo muy fuerte.

La sorpresa espantó al invasor, y lo obligó a soltar la cabeza de Mabel de forma nada sutil. Confundida, Mabel miró hacia todos lados para encontrarse con un ser alto de músculos cuadrados y ojos anaranjados como el metal fundido. La niña gritó como nunca, haciendo retroceder al ente, que resbaló con un peluche que estaba en el piso del lado de su cama.

El grito de la niña despertó a su hermano, que se levantó igual de espantado. Fue más rápido en notar que había un intruso en su casa y estaba mirando hacia Mabel. Él aprovechó que el chico estaba a duras penas más lúcido para saltarle encima y agarrarlo de cuello y cara.

—¡TÍO STAN! ¡TÍO FORD! —Chilló Mabel, hasta darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba intentando tumbar al extraño al pelear contra su cara. —¡DIPPER!

Mabel se unió a la lucha abrazándose a los pies del hombre, manteniendo al extraño fuera de balance y desconcertado. Segundos después, Stan pateó la puerta abriéndola y entró tratando de digerir lo que estaba pasando seguido de Ford. Ambos estaban armados, con unos nudillos de cobre y un arma láser respectivamente. La pistola zumbó destellando en azul, lista para el ataque.

Reconociendo el peligro y tomando mejor control de la situación, la sombra pateó a Mabel hacia un lado dejándola caer cerca de su tío Ford. Desenfundó la silueta de un arma de fuego sólo igual que la del hombre de seis dedos en lo bizarro de su diseño. El invasor estaba en parte cubierto por Dipper, lo que le quitaba visión, pero prevenía a su adversario disparar. Stan se mantuvo a raya esperando el momento perfecto para atacar.

La sombra, al no tener otras distracciones, no lo contempló dos veces: Disparó un proyectil similar a una bola de luz que pasaba violenta y frenéticamente por todos los colores del arcoíris.

Como el hombre estaba cegado, su puntería había sido terrible. La esfera hubiera pasado entre Ford y Mabel fácilmente y nadie hubiera salido herido.

Pero Mabel, temiendo por su tío, intentó empujarlo fuera del rango de tiro sin éxito, y recibió el impacto directo en su pecho.

La niña voló y se golpeó contra la pared del cuarto, cayendo inmóvil como como una marioneta sin cuerdas. No parecía herida, pero tenía un extraño brillo cromático que se intensificaba a cada momento. Todos sus familiares se quedaron viendo a la niña estupefactos, incrédulos, incapaces de reconocer la realidad ante ellos.

El invasor, aprovechando la distracción, saltó por la ventana, dejando que su gravedad y las enormes garras de sus manos hicieran el trabajo de ponerlo a salvo. La huida del extraño quedó marcada del lado de la cabaña como hilos de corteza rasgada en la entrada de la cabaña.

Ford fue el único que se apresuró hacía la ventana para ver al extraño desaparecer en el bosque. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder ir más lejos y regresó toda su atención a Mabel, que empezaba a emanar un brillo innatural que no iluminaba nada, ni siquiera el piso debajo de ella. La niña estaba consiente, pero eso no era un alivio. De hecho, era todo lo contrario: Estaba en pánico y no sabía qué hacer.

Los hermanos se a _ **f**_ erraron entre sí, aterrados. Ya casi toda Mabel brillaba en un imposible brillo neón, que ahora cambiaba de color casi tan rápido como la bala que le golpeó.

—¡D-Dipper! —Lloriqu ** _e_** aba la niña. —¡Por favor, ayúdame!

El chico intentaba mantener la calma, trataba de pensar en algo, pero no podía. Esto no era algo que conociera, y le estaba pasando a su hermana en ese momento. Le cost ** _a_** ba mantener la vista fija en su hermana. Casi no podía distinguir su cara entre la incandescencia sobrenatural.

—¡DIPPER! —Le gritó Mabel, ya en la epítome de su b _ **r**_ illantez. Su familia escuchó un zumbido grave que fue en crescendo hasta convertirse en un ruido ensordecedor.

Todo pasó muy rápido: Cuando el sonido y el brillo alcanzaron su cumbre, Mabel estalló produciendo un sonido similar al de una explosión sónica, iluminando toda la habitación en perfecta luz de día por milisegundos. Haces de luz volaron por todas partes, traspasando paredes y personas por igual sin hacerles nada, como fantasmas. Algunos de los hilos permanecieron en la habitación, lloviendo en la misma como un macabro confeti.

El evento paralizó por completo al resto de los Pines, que todavía no podían comprender lo que acababa de procesar. Dipper tomó algunos de los confetis que cayeron frente a él, templando incontrolable.

—¿M...M-Mabel...? —Balbuceó el chico. Lo que sea que estaba cayendo de su manos, lo hacía suave y sin resistencia, como cabello o hilo suelto.

—¡MABEEEEEEEEEEEL! —Finalmente gritó el chico, intentando traer de vuelta a su hermana, tratando de aplacar su dolor, tratando de convencerse de que todo era mentira con un grito.

Lo único que logró fue convencer a sus tíos de que lo que estaba pasando era muy real, una pesadilla que ninguno de ellos quería vivir.

* * *

 **YOVRQ OZNQ N HEQI GBGDV GAUVQ?**

* * *

Espero no haberlos dejado demasiado mal con este capítulo... O que al menos tengan el corazón para esperar el capítulo que viene, por ahora sólo espero lo mejor y lo peor. Sólo un capítulo más antes del primer salto. Hasta entonces... ¡Cuidense!


	3. La Mabel de Schrödinger

**Nota del Autor:**

 **Hola chicos. Vengo de nuevo con otro capítulo de La Caza de la Lana Extradimensional. Ando emocionado porque a la gente parece gustarle lo que escribo y me encanta cuando a la gente le encanta lo que hago. Eso, y que puedo expresar muchas ideas que de momento son fantasías, y me gustaría convertirlas en realidad. He estado aprovechando Semana Santa para poder escribir libremente sin preocuparme por el límite de tiempo, obligaciones, etc; y la he pasado de lo lindo.**

 **Pero igual que en el verano, las vacaciones no duran para siempre, y tendré que ocuparme de cosas antes de volver a escribir. Sin embargo, aprovecho estos días para cambiar mis días de actualización de este fic a los viernes sin tener que saltarme una semana de publicación.**

 **Una cosa que me gustaría dejar bien clara antes de empezar: Soy lo bastante mayor como para ser el tutor de cualquiera de ustedes, pero no por eso estoy muy versado en física. Cualquier cosa que exprese aquí es pura fantasía moldeada para satisfacer a la trama y nada más. Si vas a venir con una explicación legítima de lo que está pasando, bien; pero no sea ese tipo que dice que eres un burro porque habla de física cuántica sin saber nada.**

 **Prácticamente no han habido comentarios que valga la pena resaltar aquí, así que no entraré en mucho detalle, pero sí les digo: Un millón de gracias por esos comentarios. Para ustedes no son más que letras, pero para mí son como combustible de cohetes. ¡Haces lo que sea por ese combustible! En serio, no tienen idea de cómo un "Me gustó tu fic, quiero más" ayuda a que las ideas fluyan.**

 **Sólo una última cosa, y una que no creo que haga falta: El siempre-presente disclaimer que Gravity Falls fue creado por Alex Hirsh, le pertenece a Disney y todas esas cosas. Lo considero totalmente innecesario, considerando que esto está publicado sólo en , rodeado de obras que son de la misma producción, pero supongo que tengo que poner la advertencia en alguna parte... No esperen que lo haga de nuevo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, y no tengo dinero como para pagar un abogado.**

* * *

Capítulo 3 - La Mabel de Schrödinger

La habitación de Wendy Corduroy, lugar donde dormía la adolescente en ese momento, estaba sumida en absoluta oscuridad y silencio, hasta que su teléfono bañó de luz y ruido el antes tranquilo ambiente. La pelirroja abrió amplios sus ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio y la ira, palpando alrededor de su cama en busca de su celular que encontró al lado de su cabeza a medio enterrar debajo de su almohada. Gruñó para sus adentros antes de presionar el botón de contestar sin siquiera mirar la pantalla.

—Por enésima vez Preston, los adolescentes no se consideran eventos paranormales... —Dijo frotándose los ojos. Le escocían casi tanto como le pesaban.

— _Ahmm... No, no es Preston... Aunque debo admitir, me gustaría vestirme como él al menos una vez..._

Wendy estaba por preguntar quién era el interlocutor, pero entre la voz y el comentario no le costó reconocer quién llamaba. —¿...Soos? ¿Qué quieres? Son las... —La chica se volteó para ver al reloj de su mesa de noche. El reloj marcaba la 1:22 a.m. Se obligó a no gritar para no despertar a su familia, en especial a su papá. — ¡...Es casi la una y media de la mañana...! ¿No puede esperar hasta, no se, mañana?

— _Lo siento, Wendy, no podemos..._ —Respondió Soos. Sonaba muy nervioso. — _Alguien acaba de meterse a la casa... No se qué pasó, hubo una explosión, había un confeti raro dentro de la cabaña y no he visto a los gemelos, y algo se afiló las uñas con la cabaña, y_ —

— ...Soos ¡Soos...! —Le calló Wendy. Había escuchado suficiente como para saber que algo salió muy mal. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado, pero tener a un Soos nervioso al otro lado de la línea dándole detalles sueltos no le ayudaba en nada, sólo a contagiarle los nervios. —Cálmate y explícame qué pasó, en orden.

— _Espera... Aquí está el otro señor Pines... Sí, aquí está, ya se la paso señor..._

La pelirroja intentó tragar saliva pero tenía la boca seca. Aprovechó los segundo de silencio y claridad para calmarse, pero no resultó. Sentía que su cama estaba temblando junto con ella.

— _¿Hola? ¿Wendy? Soy yo, Stanford Pines._ —Le dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea. Parecía cansado, aunque sería más acertado decir que sonaba vencido.

—Ford, ¿qué diablos está pasando? ¿Qué pasó en la cabaña? —Wendy le preguntó, al borde de perder la calma.

— _Wendy, escúchame con cuidado. Tú también Soos, esto le concierne a los dos..._ —El hombre tomó un par de segundos para recolectar ideas y para preparar a sus oyentes. — _Hace unos minutos entró un hombre... O algo que creo era un hombre, a la habitación de los niños. Nos dimos cuenta porque Mabel tenía los pulmones de una sirena en su plenitud y gritó a todo dar. Cuando fuimos por ellos, nosotros..._

—¡Alto, alto! —La chica lo interrumpió. Si antes estaba asustada, ahora estaba llena de miedo. Ford había dicho algo que le hizo saltarse un latido. —Acabas de decir "tenía"...

Hubo silencio absoluto en la otra línea. Sólo podía oír la estática de fondo. Wendy tosió para que las palabras le fluyeran antes de continuar hablando. Sentía como si su propia garganta intentara estrangularla. El sólo tener que hacer la pregunta le asustaba.

—...Ford, ¿qué pasó con Mabel?

— _N-no sabemos..._ —Respondió inseguro de sí mismo.

—¿Cómo que no saben? —Respondió Wendy estrujando su teléfono como si se tratara de el hombre en la línea. —Ford, responde. ¿Qué pasó con Mabel?

Ford suspiró por su lado, dándose un momento antes de decir lo que le tenía que revelar a la adolescente.

— _El sujeto nos amenazó a mí y a Stan con un arma láser que jamás en mi vida había visto y terminó disparando contra Mabel..._

Si la chica hubiera estado sentada cuando recibió la noticia, el teléfono sin duda se le hubiera caído de las manos. Cuerpo y mente dejaron de responderle por un instante, en protesta de unas palabras que su cerebro no quería reconocer.

— _El impacto no le hizo daño, pero provocó que desapareciera en un estallido de un material que es tan alien para mí como lo es el arma que usó y ahora ese material está por toda la cabaña._

Wendy ya no podía más. No podía simplemente tragar noticia tras noticia sin verlo ella con sus propios ojos.

—Voy para allá. —Dijo la pelirroja, obligándose a ponerse de pie.

Ford parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero se limitó a responder con un "bien" antes de colgar el teléfono. Si antes se sentía agotada, ahora la chica se sentía abatida. Se resistió a descargar su furia contra la pared y se arregló lo suficiente para ir a la casa de los Pines. Tomó su teléfono y las llaves de su camioneta, y salió a toda prisa.

Cuando llegó a su camioneta, se sorprendió al ver que ésta estaba cubierta en algo que parecía pelo de unicornio. Reconocería esa fibra arcoiris donde fuese, aunque era raro cómo brillaba en contraste con la oscuridad absoluta de todo lo que rodeaba. Estaba por limpiar el pelo y dejarlo a merced del viento cuando recordó que Soos había dicho algo sobre un confeti muy raro, y Ford mencionó algo sobre un material desconocido. Limpió el pelo de la camioneta y lo metió dentro de una bolsa plástica que llevaba en caso de emergencias del tipo repugnante.

Wendy tomó el volante con ambas manos y respiró muy hondo antes de encender el auto. Este sería el comienzo de un día muy largo.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, la chica encontró las luces de afuera y del recibidor encendido. Había suficiente luz en el frente para notar que algo se había afilado las uñas con la cabaña, y que había empezado desde la ventana del ático. Todo lo demás era fría, solitaria penumbra a su alrededor. Se frotó los brazos agradeciendo haber venido con su chaqueta verde.

Caminó cortando el aire frío con su presencia y tocó el timbre de la cabaña. No recordaba la última vez que tuvo que hacer eso, siempre que entraba o era de día o venía a tomar prestado a Dipper un segundo. La anormalidad de ese acto pequeño creció en desproporción al juntarse con todos los demás de la madrugada, y recordar al pequeño Pines le estremeció el corazón. Sabía que Stan y Ford se preocupaban por Mabel, pero habían vivido lo suficiente como para entender lo que era la perdida, y eso les ayudaría no a estar bien, pero al menos a soportarlo. Dipper, en cambio, no solo no había pasado por eso, sino que le había pasado a Mabel de todas las personas.

Se vio de vuelta en el mundo real cuando le abrió su antiguo jefe, Stanley. Wendy se sorprendió al notar que su rostro había envejecido al menos 10 años en las pocas horas que estuvo ausente. La adolescente se castigó a sí misma en silencio por lo que acababa de razonar: Olvidó que no hay persona en el mundo que quiera vivir más que sus nietos.

En la recepción de la cabaña estaban Soos y Wendy sentados uno al lado del otro, consolándose con su presencia e inseguros de qué hacer, viendo al suelo. Abuelita estaba sentada en un cojín con su expresión de siempre. Corduroy se preguntó si su cara estaba estancada permanentemente así o sonreía en negación; optó por la primera opción.

Ford estaba sentado en la caja registradora en frente de Dipper, que tenía su cara oculta entre sus brazos. Fue a consolar al chico pero se detuvo cuando notó que el hombre estaba examinando algo en la mesa.

Era el mismo pelo de unicornio que estaba encima de su camioneta.

—Hola, llegué en cuanto pude... —Se obligó a decir. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Dipper se sacudió un poco al escuchar su voz, pero no dijo ni hizo nada. —¿Qué es eso...?

—No estoy seguro, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que es fibra termodinámica... —Le respondió Ford.

—¿Podrías explicárnoslo en un idioma que no sea "Nerd"? —Se quejó S _ **t**_ an, frotándose la sien. —Ya me duele la cabeza lo suficiente, no estoy de humor para pretender que entiendo lo que acabas de decir.

—Bueno, para ponerlo en términos... "Simples"... —Dijo Ford, como si la palabra le diera alergia —Este hilo parece estar hecho de energía y masa pura. No voy a entrar en muc _ **h**_ o detalle, por temor a que mi querido hermano le duela la cabeza... —Expresó el hombre, acentuando cierto sarcasmo en la palabra "querido". Stan sólo lo miró de mala gana. —Pero si mi teoría es cierta, entonces nos enfrentamos a dos posibilidades, y no me agrada ninguna...

—Y... —Se atrevió a preguntar Wendy, sobándose la nuca. —¿Qué posibilidad _ **e**_ s son esas?

—Una, es que Mabel ahora está en otra dimensión y esta es la consecuencia de un viaje forzado en el espacio. —Explicó Ford. Para su pesar, podía ver cómo Dipper te _ **m**_ blaba y agudizaba su respiración. —La dos, y que espero no sea cierta pero es la más probable... Es que... —El viejo acomodó sus lentes, viendo hacia el hilo para no tener que ver a la adolescente. — Este hilo ES Mabel.

—N-no... —Wendy se cubrió la boca. Sintió como perdía el habla y sus músculos se sentían como piedra fría. De todas las personas a las que le podía pasar algo así, ¿porqué tenía que ser Mabel? Ella misma se lo había dicho: La niña era una de las criaturas más dulces que ella había conocido, y h _ **a**_ sta la fecha seguía siendo cierto.

La pelirroja vio cómo Dipper colapsaba sobre su ya de por sí frágil postura, sollozando. La adolescente trató de calmar su propia tormenta de emociones metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, o eso iba a hacer, pero entonces sintió un bulto suave y recordó que tenía que mostrarle el "pelo de u _ **n**_ icornio" a Ford.

—Stanford. —Se dirigió de nuevo al anciano, por alguna razón insegura de cómo llamarlo. —Antes de venir para acá, encontré esto esparcido sobre mi camioneta. En el momento pensé que era una broma, pero... —La chica le entregó la bolsa. Ford, con ojos muy abiert _ **o**_ s, comparó el contenido de la bolsa con el material de la mesa. Era sin duda el mismo.— ¿Y si esta es la clave para... No se... Hacer algo por Mabel?

Dipper de repente dejó de llorar, y miró por primera vez a Wendy desde que llegó. Tenía la cara roja, sobre todo los ojos. Wendy tenía su rostro lleno de determinación curtido por sus ojeras de cansancio. _**F**_ ord, en cambio, no parecía tan optimista.

—No lo sé, Wendy... —Dijo el hombre, apoyado de la mesa frotándose los ojos. —Incluso si supiéramos qué es este hilo, esto está por mucho fuera de muchas de las cosas con las que me he encon _ **t**_ rado. ¿Qué crees que podemos hacer?

—¡¿Que qué podríamos hacer?! —Wendy desesperó. Se aferró de sus hombros sacudiéndolo con furia. Todos, en especial el investigador, se sobresaltaron por la reacción de la chica. —¡No rendirnos de una vez cuando se pone difícil! ¡Tu sobrina depende de tí, Ford! ¡Y esta es la ún _ **i**_ ca pista que tenemos para poder ayudarla!

Wendy estaba respirando a bocanadas. Retrocedió un paso soltando para ver al ho _ **m**_ bre, que estaba contemplando sus opciones. En eso, se levantó, ahora con su propio rostro decidido.

—Tienes razón... ¡Necesitamos hacer algo y hay que emp _ **e**_ zar por recoger tantos de estos hilos como podamos! —Dijo Ford, cerrando los puños y viendo a nadie en particular. —Pero si lo que me dices el cierto, Wendy... Entonces debo asumir que la supuesta fibra termodinámica no sólo se esparció aquí, si no por todo Gravity Falls. Tenemos que trabajar rápido, antes de que el viento o alguna criatura se tope con ellos. ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que buscar la fibra ahora!

—¡Aguanta ahí, sabelotodo! —Lo detuvo Stan. —Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes y todo. Pero somos qué, ¿seis sin contar a la señora esa? —Dijo señalando a Abuelita. —¡Hay que buscar esa cosa por todo Gravity Falls! ¡Eso podría llevarnos días! ¡Semanas tal vez! ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!

—¿Y qué esperas que hagamos? Tenemos que empezar ahora o perderemos nuestra oportunidad de recoger todo lo que podamos. —Le recordó Ford.

—¡La Brigada! —Todos se voltearon para ver que por fin Dipper dijo algo después del incidente, y parecía que tenía un plan. —¡Wendy, tenemos que llamar a la brigada! ¡Esto es claramente un evento supernatural y estoy seguro de que la mitad del pueblo no ayudará!

—¡Woah, woah, woah! —Lo detuvo la pelirroja. —Dipper, la ciudad conoce a Mabel y los miembros de BACALAO siempre están dispuestos a ayudar y todo eso...

—¿Acaba de decir bacalao? —Repitió Stan, levantando una ceja.

—¡Pero son casi las dos de la mañana! ¡Nadie va a levantarse de su cama sólo para ponerse a buscar hilos en medio de la noche!

—No lo harán si se los pides tú... —Sonrió Dipper. Esa era la mirada que tenía cuando cuando le venía algo a la mente y estaba seguro de que funcionaría, pero no podía ser. Por más bizarro que todavía le sonara, ella era la que tenía más influencia en el grupo, incluso más que su papá. El único que podía mover más personas que ella era...

—¡...Preston! —Wendy se dijo en asombro, para después dibujarse una satisfactoria sonrisa de vendetta. —¡Por fin una escusa válida para despertarlo de madrugada! Chicos, empiecen a buscar. Me encargaré de llamar al señor Noroeste. ¡Stan, toma! —Se apresuró a lanzar un objeto negro y plateado a la cara del anciano, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió el impacto en medio de la cara, pero sí para que sus palmas atraparan el objeto al caer de su frente. Eran las llaves de la camioneta.

—Y ni se te ocurra echarla a perder... Sé donde guardas tus ahorros... —Le amenazó la chica, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Ja! Ya no guardo mis ahorros en la cabaña. —Se mofó Stan.

—Yo si sé donde están. —Le contraatacó Ford. Sonreía tanto como su ojos.

—¡Bah, como sea! —Se quejó Stan. Se volteó hacia la puerta, mirando hacia Dipper. —Vamos chico, a buscar a tu hermana... O el desastre de tu hermana... O lo que sea.

El chico no esperó una segunda invitación. Saltó del mostrador y salió corriendo directo hacia la puerta antes que todo el mundo, incluso antes que Stan. Todos fueron a parar a la camioneta de Wendy. La pelirroja también salió, pero lo hizo para sentirse un poco más en paz, se paró en el porche con el teléfono en mano, marcando el número de Preston Noroeste.

Abuelita se quedó en la casa, parpadeando un par de veces. Se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación de Soos y Melody. Por fin estaba a solas como para revisar las cosas de la chica sin que la regañaran.

* * *

Un nuevo y nada usual día comenzó en el pueblo de Gravity Falls, y considerando que se trataba del condado de lo raro, eso era decir mucho.

Para empezar, todos los que estuvieran en la brigada anónima de defensa contra lo sobrenatural fueron llamados en horas de la madrugada. Que alguien fuese llamado tan temprano no era raro, cualquier cosa podía pasar a cualquier hora y normalmente el más indicado para el recado era el que tenía que resolverlo.

Lo que era raro es que no llamaron a uno o a dos, sino a todos los miembros. Todo el mundo esperaba que estuviera atacando una manada de hombres lobo o algo así, pero se encontraron con que los mandarían a buscar y no a pelear. El objetivo: Fibra Termodinámica... O lo que sea que sea eso.

A los ciudadanos se les comunicó que se trataba de una sustancia de origen desconocido que podía causar problemas si se llegaba a juntar con alguna otra anomalía, así que se le urgió a todos los miembros que empezaran a buscar lo más rápido posible y que no se detuvieran hasta conseguir todo el hilo que pudieran. Hubo consternación compartida entre todos, pero prefirieron no preguntar mucho esperando que Preston no se extendiera con uno de sus discursos. Preferían no volver a dormir y hacer algo importante a quedarse dormidos oyendo al señor Noroeste.

Debido a la urgencia del comunicado, la mitad del pueblo entero estuvo parado desde las tres de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde del mismo día. Todos buscaron bajo todas las piedras y rincones de Gravity Falls en busca de los supuestos hilos arcoiris que se parecían mucho al pelo de unicornio. Habían algunos pocos pelos sueltos en lugares poco específicos de la ciudad, pero otros lugares estaban invadidos por el mismo: El Campo de Mini-golf, el Centro Comercial de Gravity Falls, la Piscina Pública (El salvavidas dijo haber perdido una prótesis en el filtro de agua tratando de conseguir unos pelos muy raros), algunas tiendas de dulce y las habitaciones de dos niñas que vivían en el condado. Ellas querían conservar los bonitos hilos, pero al final se les confiscaron. También se dice que la hija de los Noroeste despertó con la cabeza llena de pelo arcoiris, pero ese fue un rumor que nadie pudo confirmar.

Para cuando se dio a entender que ya no había más nada que conseguir, se dio la fibra encontrada a Stanford Pines para que la analizara de manera apropiada. Todos después de eso se fueron a sus casa a chismorrear un rato sobre el asunto antes de decidirse a ir a dormir. Wendy se había quedado con los Pines para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

Era de noche de nuevo en la Cabaña del Misterio. Ford había salido del sótano después de pasar el día entero analizando la fibra. Resulta que sus predicciones eran ciertas: Se trataba de un hilo que visto bajo el microscopio a nivel molecular parecían un sólido negro, que grabado y reproducido en cámara lenta podía notar que no era un único bloque sólido, sino que tenía grietas iridiscentes. La masa dentro del mismo ítem se movía de manera ordenada de un extremo a otro liberando energía que a su vez fluía dentro del mismo hilo. Un balance casi perfecto entre orden y entropía que no pensó fuese posible. Trató de explicárselo al resto de la familia, pero sólo Dipper parecía interesado en el tema, a pesar de no entenderlo muy bien. Ford se sintió tentado a enseñarle con detalle las leyes de la termodinámica a su nieto, pero descartó la idea. Estaba seguro de su tarea de la escuela ya era bastante complicada para su edad, prefirió que eso esperara a que creciera un poco.

Algo que también encontró fascinante fue que mientras analizaba el hilo, este se había conectado con otros hilos formando un único hilo más largo. Cada momento que pasaba estudiando la fibra le surgían más preguntas, pero tendría que dejarlas para otro día. Sabía que este hilo era el descubrimiento del siglo, pero se obligó a recordar que ese hilo era su nieta, y tendría que dejar la fibra en manos de Dipper.

Esa era otra cosa que había confirmado Stanford: Tuvo razón cuando planteó que la fibra se esparció por todo Gravity Falls. Lo que fue una sorpresa fue que, según los reportes de BACALAO, los hilos aparecieron en su mayoría en lugares muy específicos, y se trataba de lugares que pudieron ser habituales para Mabel o en los que ella podría haber estado recientemente, como la camioneta de Wendy. Le pareció extraño que la misma chica Corduroy no hubiese despertado con extensiones psicodélicas como la hija de Preston, pero al parecer no fue el caso. Si hubiera sido sólo una violación del espacio y el tiempo, habría hilo en todos lados repartido de manera muy igual por todos lados, pero la coincidencia era demasiado grande como para que realmente fuese una.

Habiendo terminado de explicar estas cosas (De nuevo, usando la versión "simple"), Wendy le entregó una caja enorme que estaba hasta el tope de pelo arcoiris suelto. Ford metió una bola de estambre del tamaño de una pelota de golf en la caja y se la entregó a Dipper. Casi saltó cuando vio la caja tras entregársela al chico: El contenido se había juntado para formar una bola del tamaño de un balón de voleibol.

—¡...Asombroso! —Se dijo el investigador. —Parece que la fibra gravita hacia sí misma cuando juntas suficiente, y también parece asimilarse a sí misma mucho más rápido. ¡Creo que aquí hay suficiente como para replicar varios cerebros humanos!

—Tío Ford... —Dipper protestó. No le gustaba cómo estaba hablando de su hermana.

—Agh... Dipper, lo siento. —Se disculpó Ford. —Este es uno de los casos más peculiares con los que me he encontrado en mucho tiempo... Sólo lamento que haya tenido que ser Mabel.

Dipper bajó la mirada, mirando al enorme ovillo policromático. Ya no estaba llorando como cuando pasó el incidente, pero igual se sentía deprimido. No supo quién ni porqué, pero su hermana había sido convertida en materia para suéteres por su culpa.

—¡Hey nerd, deja de deprimir a mi nieto! —Le gritó Stan desde la trastienda. Realmente no estaba para verlo, pero estaba seguro de que Ford estaba explicándole un mumbo-jumbo tecni-científico que no hacía más que traer malas noticias.

—Perdón que ahora sea yo quien pregunte algo incómodo... —Se acercó Wendy viendo con curiosidad la bola de hilo. —¿No crees que es muy poco hilo? Quiero decir, eso es mucho hilo y todo, pero no creo que esto alcance para hacer una niña de 13 años, ¿o sí?

—Eso es lo que estaba pensando. —Le confirmó Ford. —Probablemente haya más hilo esparcido en algún lugar de Gravity Falls... Pero ya conseguimos suficiente como dar el día como exitoso. Mañana podemos recorrer la ciudad con la fibra en mano. Estoy seguro que tenemos suficiente fibra para que el resto de Mabel se asimile al resto del estambre.

—Pero, ¿y si alguien se topa con más hilos de Mabel? —Preguntó el chico, preocupado.

—Casi todos los obvios ya fueron recogidos —Le explicó el hombre.—Y a menos que seas un ser divino de otra dimensión, no creo que puedas hacer nada con eso, cuando mucho una linda pulsera. Además... —Ford se estiró, sintiendo cómo le sonaba cada hueso de su espalda. —Todos necesitamos descansar, tú incluido.

—Ten amigo, un taco de buenas noches. —Salió Soos de la cocina, con no uno, sino varios olorosos y humeantes tacos. Recordó lo poco que había comido el resto del día buscando a Mabel, y fue ahora que su cuerpo le reclamaba la falta de nutrición. Él y Wendy tomaron uno cada uno y saborearon agradecidos el crujiente tentempié. La salsa de la carne era justo lo que necesitaban para alegrarse el día después de pasar una crisis.

Después de cenar todos apropiadamente cada uno se fue por su lado a dormir. Fue al baño para arreglarse cuando vio que Wendy llevaba ropas para dormir y tenía el cabello recogido dentro de un gorro para nieve. Recordó lo cansada que estuvo su amiga esta mañana y le pareció raro que se hubiera quedado con ellos todo el rato hasta ahora, y ahora es que entendía porqué. Pasaría la noche en la cabaña vigilando que todo estuviese en orden.

—Oh, Wendy. ¿Vas a quedarte? —Le preguntó el chico. No sabía qué más decirle, así que le preguntó lo obvio.

—Sep. —Le contestó Wendy, con una sonrisa. —No quería dejarlos solos después del día que tuvieron hoy. Quería asegurarme de que todos estuviesen bien, en especial tú, socio.

—¿Yo? Oh, wow... —Dipper rió con la cara roja, alagado. —Gracias Wendy, eso... Significa mucho...

—Ni lo menciones. —La pelirroja meneó la cabeza de lado con indiferencia, pero alegre por ayudar.

—Por cierto, ¿donde vas a dormir? Que yo sepa, todas las camas están ocupadas... Hasta la Abuelita de Soos duerme en el sofá. Nunca entenderé cómo lo hace. —Dijo Dipper mirando en la dirección general de la trastienda, donde debería estar el sillón con el cráneo del T-Rex.

—¿Pero qué dices, Dip? Todavía queda una cama libre.

—Pero las únicas camas que hay son las de mis tíos, el sillón de la abuelita, la de Soos y Wendy, la mía y la de Mabel... —Fue en ese momento que su rostro enrojeció al caer en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Si Mabel, por obvias razones, no podía usar su cama, eso significaba que...

—¡¿Dormirás conmigo en el ático?! —Gritó Dipper dándose cuenta.

—Sep. ¿Qué, algún problema?

—¡N-no! ¡No! ¡Ninguno! —El chico se puso a reír con nerviosismo. Podía sentir cómo le sudaban las manos. —Es que... Wow, es una sorpresa. No pensé que querrías quedarte o algo así...

—No te preocupes, socio. Apenas notarás que estoy ahí.

* * *

Era imposible ignorar al elefante en la habitación. El tener a Wendy acostada en la cama de Mabel lo mantuvo tan despierto como la primera vez que se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba. Lo que era peor, no podía evitar ver hacia la cama de Mabel esperando que ella estuviese ahí, pero a quien encontraba era a Wendy. Era una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo, y no sabía qué hacer.

Wendy bostezó mirando un rato a Dipper, ponderando qué estaría pasando por su cabeza. Ella se estaba muriendo del sueño, pero no podía permitirse ir a dormir antes que el chico.

—¿En qué piensas, Dipper?

—¡¿Eh?!, bueno yo... —No podía decirle que todavía le gustaba, no después de todo este tiempo y de haber pasado por la humillación de haber manifestado sus sentimientos a un cambiaformas que se hacía el muerto con la cara de Wendy. Decidió irse por una ruta mucho más segura. —Es que... Sigo pensando en Mabel...

Wendy había estado sonriendo hasta ese momento. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, contemplando al chico Pines. Alternó su mirada entre Dipper y la pared antes de empezar a hablar.

—Verás... Las condiciones no se parecen en nada, pero yo se lo que es perder a alguien... Tal vez ya te hayas dado cuenta. —Le dijo Wendy con una amarga sonrisa.

Dipper lo entendió todo en el momento. Wendy estaba ahí porque entendía por lo que estaba pasando. Levantó su sábana y se encontró viendo al ovillo de Mabel. Ford le había dejado tenerlo, y desde entonces no lo había soltado. Sólo para bañarse.

—Tenía como seis años cuando murió mi mamá... No entendía lo que había pasado. Me culpaba todos los días, pensaba que me había portado tan mal que decidió abandonarnos. Me quedaba en la puerta de la casa esperando a que regresara, pero nunca lo hizo. —Le contó la chica, mirando hacia el piso. —Puede que mi papá sea más músculo que mente, pero tiene un gran corazón, ¿sabes? Él y mis hermanos. Ellos siempre estuvieron ahí para mí cuando los necesitaba. No creo que pueda acompañarte a cada segundo, claro. —Le sonrió la chica, esta vez de manera genuina. —Pero te prometo que nunca te abandonaré, Dip. Lo juro de corazón.

La chica se levantó y posó una mano en la cabeza de Dipper. Se juró que no lloraría más de lo que lo había hecho hoy, pero no pudo evitar sollozar. Wendy le acarició la cabeza un rato, viéndolo a el y a su hermana, la bola de brillo supernatural. Entonces se le ocurrió a la chica una idea.

—Oye... ¿Crees que Mabel tenga frío? —Dijo la adolescente.

—¿...Qué? —Preguntó Dipper confundido. Esa pregunta le vino al él de la nada.

—Quiero decir... No es toda Mabel, pero sigue siendo Mabel, ¿no?

—...Supongo. —Dipper respondió, cuestionando internamente la lógica de Wendy. Si su tío le había explicado bien las cosas, su hermana era un tipo de materia especial que ya no era Mabel. Pero si quería ser técnico, sí. El ovillo seguía siendo su hermana.

—Tal vez tenga frío... Dame un segundo, Dip. —Le dijo la chica asaltando uno de los cajones al lado de la cama. De él sacó un suéter azul arriba y rojizo abajo, con el diseño de un sol naciente entre ambos colores.

Tomó un momento la pelota de hilo y la introdujo en el suéter, para luego dárselo de vuelta al chico. Miró con extrañeza al ahora protegido balón de fibra. Ahora al menos abrazar la pelota de hilo se sentía familiar, ya no sentía que estaba abrazando algo que solía ser Mabel, sino que abrazaba a la misma Mabel. Esto lo tranquilizó mucho, tanto que se sorprendió cuando de repente bostezó. Wendy lo imitó segundos después.

—Bueno, es hora de dormir... Hasta mañana, socio. —Le acarició la cabeza una última vez antes de regresarse a la otra cama. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Wendy... Gracias...

—Ni lo menciones... —La chica le guiñó un ojo, antes de bostezar y regresar a intentar dormir.

Dipper se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora. Regresó su vista a su hermana. Podría ser un montón de estambre ahora, pero la recuperaría tarde o temprano, estaba totalmente seguro de ello. Mientras tanto, no podía hacer más nada sino dormir. Con la mente más tranquila, cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente viajara hasta dormir.

* * *

Dipper se despertó lo bastante tarde como para vez cómo el sol atravesaba su ventana. En la cama de Mabel, Wendy roncaba sonoramente. Dudaba que ella se fuera a levantar en cualquier momento, no después del día de ayer.

El chico se paró arrastrándose fuera de su cama, bostezando. Con la mente medio dormida, caminó en modo automático hacia el baño del segundo piso de la cabaña. Tuvo suerte de que era tarde y el baño estaba desocupado, pues lo encontró abierto de par en par cuando llegó.

Se cepilló los dientes cuidadosamente, todavía medio inconsciente. A medida que el acto de cepillarse le recuperaba la habilidad mental, notó por el rabillo del ojo que tenía puesto el suéter de Mabel. Tal vez Wendy se lo puso mientras dormía, pero no sabía cómo se lo habían puesto mientras dormía.

Una vez terminado, escupió la espuma acompañada por agua. Ahora que estaba más alerta y había dejado de cepillarse, notó que los ronquidos de Wendy lo habían seguido al baño... Fue entonces cuando realmente se miró con detalle en el espejo.

Su suéter no solo tenía un rostro, sino que estaba roncando.

—¡AAAAAH! —Gritó del susto, arrastrando su trasero por el piso tratando de huir de su reflejo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAHH! —Los gritos de Dipper despertaron al suéter, que había empezado a gritar igual que el chico, pero con una voz femenina.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! —Ahora los dos estaban gritando al unísono. Dipper intentó guardar la calma, pero el suéter seguía chillando. Le puso la mano en lo que supuso era su boca y se puso a analizar la situación. No pudo ni preguntarse qué pasaba cuando sintió algo caliente y húmedo en sus palmas.

El suéter le había lamido la mano.

¡Ew! —Dipper levantó las manos del asco mientras su ropa se reía de él. Iba a limpiarse las manos en el suéter como venganza pero se detuvo cuando reconoció su risa. De hecho, también había reconocido el grito, pero estaba tan asustado que no se había dado cuenta en el momento.

—¡¿...Mabel?!

* * *

A pesar de los gritos, los únicos que parecieron darse cuenta de lo que pasó fueron Soos y Melody. Sus tíos estaban durmiendo en una habitación del sótano y Wendy estaba demasiado ocupada estando inconsciente. Melody, insegura de qué sacar de la situación, se limitó a preparar algo para desayunar. Soos en cambio, gracias a su inhabilidad para detectar preguntas incómodas, se puso a hablar con los gemelos.

—Wow, osea... —Comenzó a repetir la explicación. —¿Estabas durmiendo anoche con la bola de estambre de Mabel, y cuando despertaste, estabas usando a tu hermana? Raro.

—¡¿Verdad!? —Dijo Dipper, en un tono que ni él mismo sabía si era de preocupación o de emoción. —Al menos me alegra saber que Mabel está bien... O al menos, consciente y en este plano.

—Habla por ti, ¡yo estoy pegada a tu torso de neeeeeeeeeeerd! —Se quejó Mabel, con muy poca seriedad.

—Y... ¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó su hermano. Tenía genuina curiosidad no solo por el bienestar de su hermana, sino por saber cómo se sentía ser un suéter.

—Bueno... Por un lado no tengo que ir al baño, eso es bueno. —Sonrió la prenda de vestir. —Y por el otro, no puedo moverme por mi cuenta, y eso apesta como no tienes idea... Aunque ahora puedo hacer esto. ¡Bup! —En ese instante, Dipper sintió un pellizco en su costado, activando sus cosquillas al segundo. No tuvo chance de reírse, el toque sorpresa lo tiró de la silla contra el suelo.

—¡Ow! ¡Mabel, eso dolió!

—¿En serio? Yo no sentí nada... ¡Bup! —Repitió su hermana, esta vez decidida a hacerle cosquillas. El chico dio vueltas en el piso partiéndose de la risa. En medio del ataque se quitó el suéter y lo aventó contra la mesa, intentado recuperar el aliento.

Mabel rió con fuerza por un momento antes de intentar levantarse. Lo único que logró fue vibrar un momento antes de dejarse caer plana contra la mesa.

—¿Ya tuviste suficiente? —Dipper le dijo a su hermana.

—Sep. —Respondió ella. Dudándolo un poco, se puso el suéter de nuevo. Soos se quedó viendo el espectáculo de hace un momento con ojos mistificados.

—Oye, esto me recuerda a ese anime que vi el otro día... ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Melody, ¿recuerdas cómo era el nombre de esa serie con la colegiala y su uniforme mágico, o algo así?

—Hmmm... No recuerdo. —Le respondió la mujer. —Igual no creo que debas mencionarlo... Son un poco jóvenes para ese, ¿no crees?

—Ahora que lo dices... Había mucha gente desnuda al final por alguna razón... —Razonó Soos. —Je, mejor esperamos unos años.

—Sabia decisión. —Le sonrió Melody, poniendo en la mesa unos tres platos de omelets. —Aquí tienen el desayuno. ¡Disfruten!

—Siempre lo hago, Melody... Siempre lo hago. —Dijo Soos con cierta solemnidad, antes de echarla por la ventana y comer como si no lo hubiese hecho en años. Esto al parecer complació mucho a la chica.

Dipper tomó asiento y empezó a comer a un paso mucho más razonable que su amigo infantiloide. Se sorprendió con lo deliciosos que estaban los huevos. Tenían suficiente sal y los ingredientes extras acompañaban la receta a la perfección en pos de la clara y la yema mezclada. Resultó que Melody era una cocinera excelente.

—¡Wow! ¡Esto está muy bueno! —Dijo Dipper felicitando a la mujer.

—Gracias. Es agradable oírlo de alguien aparte de Soos... Aunque él lo hace por todo el resto de los desconocidos.

—Puefo comfifmaf effo.,, —Dijo Soos, sin esperar a tragar.

Dipper observó el rostro de su hermana en su ropa y se preguntó por un segundo si todavía podía sentir hambre.

—Oye, ¿quieres comer algo? —Le ofreció a su hermana.

—Jhmm... No tengo hambre... ¡Pero qué rayos! ¡Dame un poco! —Dijo el suéter, abriendo grande la boca.

El chico le dio una cucharada de su omelet a su hermana, que se quedó masticándolo por un rato con una cara de poca satisfacción. La chica tragó para liberar su boca y hablar, y al segundo que lo hizo, Dipper chilló saltando de la mesa y levantándose la parte baja de la chica.

—¡AH, QUEMA, QUEMA! —Gritó el chico quitándose con rapidez el huevo masticado del estómago. Le había quedado la panza rosada y manchada de salsa. Lo más curioso es que Mabel no tenía ni salsa ni huevo encima. Al parecer era totalmente impermeable.

—¡Ugh! ¡Ni siquiera puedo probar cosas! ¡Esto apesta! —Dijo la niña haciendo un puchero.

—Gio pof mi pafte... —Se detuvo Soos. Esta vez si tragó antes de continuar con lo que iba a decir, gesto que todos agradecieron. —...Estoy feliz de que estés con nosotros, aunque sea en forma de suéter... Cosa... Ayer nos diste a todos un susto muy feo.

—Es cierto. —Le confirmó Melody. —Nos diste a todos un susto terrible, en especial a Dipper... Nunca había visto a un niño con la cara tan roja de tanto llorar.

—¿Era necesario que dijeran eso? —Protestó Dipper con la cara roja.

—¿...Es cierto eso, bro-bro? —Mabel le preguntó a su hermano, mirándolo, pero sin intentar verlo directo a la cara. —Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba asustada y empecé a ver blanco poco a poco... Y lo siguiente que supe es que ahora soy un suéter.

—...Mabel, ayer cuando te disparó ese tipo estallaste en un montón de hilo. —Le explicó Dipper. Todavía sentía escalofríos por recordar la escena. —Wendy obligó a Preston a que moviera media ciudad para que buscara ese hilo y traerlo de vuelta a la cabaña y eso tomó todo el día. Mientras tanto todos pensábamos que estabas... Qué estabas...

La chica podía sentirlo temblar a través de sus hilos. Miró que ahora su hermano tenía los ojos acuosos. Mabel se comprimió en sí misma como intentando abrazarlo. Él se dio cuenta de este gesto y se calmó un poco. Sin estar muy seguro de cómo hacerlo, se abrazó a sí mismo, en un vano esfuerzo de tratar de abrazar a su hermana.

—...Está bien, Dip. Estoy aquí. —Le susurró Mabel. —Ya encontraremos una solución. Siempre lo hacemos. Lo importante es que nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Dipper le sonrió al suéter. Esto era algo que se salía por mucho del conocimiento de todos, incluso del de su Tío Ford, pero eso no los detuvo para encontrar respuestas a problemas que parecían imposibles, ni siquiera en el Raromagedón. Estaba seguro de que podían hacer algo todavía. En eso, al chico se le ocurrió algo.

—Oye, ya sé qué podemos hacer.

—¿Qué cosa? —Le preguntó Mabel a su hermano.

—Verás... Según el tío Ford, ahora estás hecha de... ¿Cómo era...? Ah, sí, fibra termodinámica. —Le explicó Dipper. —Esa cosa al parecer esa cosa gravita hacia sí misma.

—Oh~ Raro~ —Dijo Mabel en comprensivo asombro... Realmente, era más que todo asombro.

—Ayer apenas eras una bola de estambre como de este tamaño. —Continuó Dipper separando sus manos en frente de él como para que el rostro en su torso viera bien. El diámetro de los brazos de Dipper era más o menos del tamaño de una de esas ratas que el tío Stan solía espantar con la escoba. —Si no estoy mal, creo que reunimos suficiente como para hacerte un cerebro y un cuerpo... Pero si reunimos más hilo...

Mabel se exaltó, esta vez en genuina comprensión. —¡Entonces tendré suficiente lana para ser yo de nuevo!

—¡Exacto! —Le confirmó Dipper, probando de nuevo su omelet. Soos y Melody veían el espectáculo en silencio, hasta que Soos intervino.

—¡Genial! —Agregó el hombre. —¿Qué les parece si le damos una vuelta al pueblo en el carro de mini-golf?

—Soos, ¿no necesitas estar aquí para atender turistas o algo así? —Le preguntó el chico.

—Yo puedo encargarme de eso. —Le respondió Melody. —Creo que puedo dirigir el negocio por un día. Además... Wendy sigue durmiendo en el ático y tu tío es el fundador. No creo que nos falte mano de obra.

—¡Está decidido! —Chirrió Mabel. —¡Vamos al pueblo a buscarme lana!

—Firma termodinámica, Mabel. Fibra termodinámica... —Le corrigió Dipper.

—¡Ese nombre es muy nerd! —Se quejó la chica. — Además, ¡soy un suéter! Debería estar hecha de lana, no de fibra termodinamita.

—Termodinámica. —Volvió a corregirla.

—¡Como sea! Amigos... ¡El destino espera! —Dramatizó Mabel... Antes de tener que esperar que todos comieran y se lavaran los dientes.

* * *

Durante toda la mañana, el trío disfrazado de dúo dio vueltas muy lentamente alrededor del condado de Gravity Falls en el carro de mini-golf de la cabaña del misterio.

Tal cual como había dicho el tío Ford, había lana que no había sido recogida que se magnetizaba hacia Mabel y se le unía al instante en un brillo cromático, como si este se esparciera por su tejido. No podía culpar a los pueblerinos por no encontrar el hilo que faltaba, estos salían de entre las tuberías, debajo de muebles, de las chimeneas, de entre los árboles y otros sitios donde una persona normal no se atrevería a buscar. Todo hilo que estuviera a unos siete metros alrededor del Mabel se levantaba de donde estaba, traspasaba la materia que lo obstruyese y se adhería a su hermana. Se sorprendió por la cantidad absurda de fibra que salía de todos lados, y todavía les faltaba.

Se detuvieron para tomar un descanso en la Cafetería de Susan. Cuando entraron, la gente del pueblo se les quedó observando un rato mientras murmuraban, antes de regresar a su rutina de siempre. Lo más probable es que todavía estuviesen hablando del escándalo que tuvieron que pasar a las tres de la mañana. Ya sentados en la mesa, Dipper notó que de el suelo y de la cocina salía más hilo aún. Sintió asco al pensar que lo más probable es que todo eso venía de las tuberías, pero se obligó a recordarse que la fibra termodinámica era impermeable.

Pero ver esto le trajo otra preocupación, y Dipper no pudo evitar sino suspirar.

—Ya hemos recogido bastante, ¡pero sigue saliendo hilo por todas partes! —Se quejó el chico, rascándose la cabeza con su gorro de leñador. —A este paso estaremos toda la vida buscando pelo de Mabel y no lo encontraremos todo.

—¿De qué hablas, bro-bro? Sólo nos falta el campo de mini-golf, la piscina pública y uno que otro lugar por ahí en la calle. —Le respondió su hermana.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? Se que todo cayó en lugares que frecuentabas, pero eso es bastante específico.

—Porque tengo este sentimiento chistoso de que debería ir para allá desde hace un rato. —Le explicó Mabel. —De hecho también lo sentí hacia la cafetería, pero paró cuando entramos.

—Espera, ¿desde cuando haz estado sintiendo eso? —Le preguntó el chico, perplejo.

—Creo que desde hace media hora, o algo así... —Se puso a razonar Mabel. —La ciudad había empezado a sentirse chistosa, pero ahora sólo son esos lugares en especial.

—¡Mabel, esto es grande! —Se levantó de la emoción, casi tirando su bistec a medio comer al suelo. —¡Si puedes saber donde está la fibra...!

—Lana. —Le insistió Mabel.

—¡Lo que sea! —Le descartó su hermano. —¡Si sabemos donde está, creo que podemos conseguir todo tu hilo! ¡Tal vez hoy mismo!

—¡Oh, genial! —Gritó la chica. Los brazos de su hermano se levantaron contra su voluntad, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara. El chico entró en pánico por el súbito movimiento, pero el susto se convirtió en expectativa y emoción.

—Mabel... ¿Tú hiciste eso? —Le preguntó el chico.

—Sí, creo que hice eso... Espera... —La cara de Mabel era dubitativa, hasta que entendió lo que significaba. Volvió a levantar los brazos el altos. Esta vez Dipper vio venir el movimiento y no reaccionó al mismo. —¡Puedo moverme! ¡Tenías razón, Dip, mientras más lana tenga, más fuerte soy!

—Oigan, eso ha salido muy bien. —Les comentó Soos. —Terminemos aquí y pasemos rápido por la cabaña. Hay que darle a sus tíos las buenas noticias.

Dipper había contemplado la idea de ser interrogado por su tío Ford mientras terminaba de comer. Sería un cambio raro de perspectiva, pero sería uno bienvenido. Esperaba con ansias poder contarles su día.

* * *

Había pasado media tarde hasta que llegaron a la cabaña. Pasaron por los lugares que Mabel les había indicado. En el trayecto, se dieron cuenta que ahora el rango de recolección de la chica había aumentado a unos 15 metros más o menos. Su percepción también se agudizó, y empezó a reconocer el "sentimiento chistoso" que tenía como la presencia propiamente dicha de sí misma. Dieron vueltas por la ciudad y en los alrededores del bosque en lugares específicos hasta que Mabel no pudo sentir más nada, y fue entonces que estuvieron de regreso en la cabaña.

Cuando regresaron, encontraron a Stan en la recepción vestido con su atuendo del Sr. Misterio junto a Wendy, que leía perezosa una revista en la máquina registradora. La campana de la tienda de regalos sonó, lo que hizo que Stan volteara esperando clientes.

—¡Hey chicos! —Se acercó a Soos y a Dipper, poniendo sus manos sobre el chico menor. Al notar que no se trataba de un cliente sino de ellos, Wendy bajó la revista y se sentó apropiadamente en su silla, con toda su atención en ellos. —Melody nos contó lo que estaban haciendo, ¿donde estuvieron todo el día? —Les regañó Stan, gesto que ignoró Dipper por completo. Ford había salido de la cocina tras el corto escándalo.

—¡Estuvimos en la ciudad buscando a Mabel! —Dijo el chico, emocionado.

—¡Hola tío Stan! —Chirrió Mabel, con una sonrisa amplia en el pecho de Dipper.

—¡Waffles belgas calientes! —Saltó Stan para atrás de el susto, agarrándose el pecho. Cuando confirmó que no le había dado un ataque al corazón, miró de vuelta a su nieto que llevaba a su nieta como prenda de vestir.

—Woah... Cool... —Dijo Wendy como en trance, caminando hacia ellos. Cuando llegó con el grupo, estiró un poco la tela del rostro de Mabel, sintiendo su textura. Se sentía como cualquier otro suéter.

—¡Mi cara es muy flexible! —Rió la niña.

—Asombroso... —Ford se acercó un poco más lentamente que Wendy, analizando la situación. Se agachó frente al chico, a un costado de Wendy. —Dipper, voy a necesitar que me expliques lo que ha pasado desde esta mañana. Necesito detalles para saber cómo ayudarlos.

Dipper se las arregló para no gritar como una niña. Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

* * *

—...Y si me siguen por aquí, tenemos la escultura de la criatura más vil de la tierra: El Literal Abogado del Diablo. Mitad esqueleto, mitad vampiro. —Explicó Soos a unos turistas, señalando un esqueleto vestido de traje y con colmillos plásticos pegados. —Las legendas dicen que, cuando estaba vivo, era cobrador de impuestos. Qué miedo, ¿verdad? Te hace preguntarte quién era el monstruo.

Un grupo de turistas jadearon en asombro detrás del hombre observando a la construcción improvisada.

Soos había retomado su trabajo en la Cabaña del Misterio como guía turístico, mientras que los demás se quedaron en la trastienda hablando de los eventos que pasaron en la mañana. Para cuando terminaron, ya estaba anocheciendo. El Sr. Misterio del momento despidió a sus turistas por el día y cerró la tienda por el día. Mientras, los demás habitantes de la casa se habían puesto al día con la mini-aventura que tuvieron el trío que parecía dúo.

—Si entiendo bien... —Se puso a recapitular Ford. — Recogieron toda la fibra...

—Lana. —Corrigió Mabel.

—...Que pudieron encontrar en la ciudad. —Continuó el hombre ignorando a su nieta. —¿Estás segura que eso fue todo lo que pudieron encontrar?

—Sí tío. —Le confirmó la niña. —Estoy 100% segura de que ya recogimos todo el hilo de la ciudad.

—Eso no puede ser... —Dijo Ford, tomándose de la cabeza.

—No entiendo, tío Ford. ¿Cual es el problema? —Preguntó Dipper, preocupado.

—Es cierto que ahora Mabel es mucho más fuerte que cuando la consiguieron. —Explicó el investigador, con su mano sobre su barbilla. —Pero ella sigue sin estar completa. Todavía le falta mucha masa como para ser lo que solía ser.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Volvió a preguntarle Dipper. No le gustaba por donde iba la conversación.

—Lo que quiero decir es que todavía falta conseguir mucha Mabel, pero si ya Gravity Falls está libre de fibra, eso significa que debe estar en otra parte fuera de la ciudad... —Se dijo Ford, rascándose la cabeza y repasando sus opciones. —Creo que tendremos que darle una vuelta a Oregón. Podemos empezar mañana. Ya que sabemos que tu hermana puede absorber el hilo sin estar al lado y además detectarlo, no creo que tengamos tanta urgencia. Nos arreglaremos mañana en la mañana para buscar apropiadamente. —El viejo se levantó, y con un gesto, dio por terminada la reunión. Todos los presentes pusieron marcha para ir a sus actividades acostumbradas.

Dipper se había desanimado un poco. Estaba casi seguro de que podría regresar a Mabel a la normalidad muy pronto, pero encontró que no fue el caso. Sin embargo, confiaba que estaban en el camino correcto. Sólo tenían que mantenerse juntos y estaba seguro de que Mabel sería Mabel otra vez para cuando terminara el verano.

Dipper fue camino a su cuarto, o eso iba a hacer, pero se dio cuenta que, intentando caminar, sus piés no llegaban al suelo.

—Ahmm... ¿Mabel? ¿Estás haciendo eso? —Preguntó Dipper, preocupado.

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada. —Respondió ella, sin estar segura de qué estaba hablando.

Fue entonces que ella vio algo que le aterró y le dio escalofríos en toda su fibra: Su hermano estaba flotando, y su tejido estaba iluminándose de la misma manera que la noche anterior. Un brillo cromático supernatural invadía el tejido de Mabel. Dipper intentó bajarse del aire, intentó zafarse del suéter, pero nada servía, y el brillo no hacía sino intensificarse.

—¡Mabel, dentente! —Le pidió el chico.

—¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué hago, qué hago?! —Se repetía ella en pánico. Los esfuerzos tanto de ella como los de Dipper no sirvieron de nada y ya el resplandor estaba alcanzando su cumbre.

Aquellos que estaban reunidos en la trastienda oyeron el forcejeo antes de poder ir muy lejos. Fueron testigos de cómo un Dipper flotador tenía un brillante suéter de Mabel antes de que, violentamente, ellos estallaran iluminando la habitación de manera perfecta por segundos, antes de dejar una honda de choque similar a una explosión.

Todos, en especial los dos Stans, estaban estupefactos. Lo mismo que había pasado ayer se repitió hoy, y lo más preocupante: No sólo esta vez la explosión se había llevado también a Dipper, sino que esta vez ningún hilo voló. Esta vez la explosión fue totalmente limpia.

* * *

 **DEI'U OYTQ IDTE KSX FM OXAP FFID, WR HLT SG FN ND SFR.**

* * *

 **Y la Caza Extradimensional por fin empieza.**

 **Normalmente dejo todos los disclaimers sobre el capítulo y comentarios arriba, pero este tenía que esperar a que terminaran de leer: Sí, he visto Kill la Kill. Es un anime muy bueno salvo por los últimos capítulos. Se les fue un poco la mano el Anime ex Machina en esas escenas, pero en general valió la pena.**

 **Pero en cuanto al fic, lo único que realmente tiene en común con ese anime es el concepto de fibra viviente. Ni las reglas de Kill la Kill aplican aquí, ni será un crossover ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, cuando estaba desarrollando las circunstancias y reglas para La Caza de la Lana Extradimensional, se me había olvidado por completo que ese anime existía. Fue un poco tarde cuando caí en cuenta de lo que hice, pero no me echaría atrás sólo por eso.**

 **Estoy aceptando ideas para dimensiones que puedo utilizar para explorar con los gemelos Pines. Si tienen sugerencias, pásenlas como puedan. Reviews, Mensajes Privados, como prefieran.**

 **Por supuesto, tengo ideas para implementar al Fic. Se usarán las más conocidas como Gravity Rises, Reverse Pines, Relativity Falls, Monster Falls, ideas raras que no valdrían la pena ni en Drabble, AUs que yo mismo me he planteado, entre otras cosas. Estoy considerando poner también el universo Tybay, que al parecer es popular entre algunos de ustedes, pero como no me lo he encontrado en ninguna parte, no se en qué consiste y lo único que he podido conseguir son unas imágenes sueltas, entonces no se qué sacar de eso.**

 **Y sin más que decir, ¡hasta otra!**


	4. Una Historia de Dos Tiempos

**Nota del Autor:**

 **¡Hola, muchachos y muchachas! Aquí va otro capítulo de La Caza de la Lana Extradimensional.**

 **Hay muchísimas cosas que quiero decirles, pero lo dejaré para el final. Es necesario para evitar echar a perder la lectura. Por el momento, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Una Historia de Dos Tiempos

Grandes y casi antiguos pinos se levantan del suelo del bosque formando un paisaje de pilares de madera en Oregón. El ambiente impregnado de los sonidos del bosque y el aroma de los siempreverdes traen solitaria calma al aparentemente pacífico paraje.

En un claro de este casi ininterrumpido mar de árboles, un relámpago sin rayo pero con luz y trueno espanta todos los demás ruidos y hace vibrar hasta a la misma tierra. El mucho menos impresionante ruido de dos niños llena el vacío dejado por el impacto sónico.

Tendido en medio de la nada, Dipper se levanta adolorido, mirando a su alrededor y preguntándose qué acaba de pasar con él. Mabel, por su condición, no sintió el impacto, pero no estaba más segura que su hermano sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Donde estamos...? —Se preguntó Dipper, todavía adolorido.

—No estoy segura... —Respondió Mabel, todavía un poco insegura de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero creía tener una idea. —Esto parece el bosque cerca a la cabaña.

—¿Y más o menos porqué decidiste estallar sólo para saltar directo al bosque? —Se quejó su hermano ya de pie, limpiando sus shorts.

—¡Ya te lo dije, yo no hice nada! —Le reprochó Mabel con un puchero. —Yo tampoco entiendo porqué de repente mi cuerpo decidió ir BOOM para acá sin razón.

Los gemelos pudieron oír un zumbido casi como si fuese una respuesta, proveniente de todas direcciones. El zumbido fue en crescendo y los gemelos se pusieron en guardia, preparados para lo peor.

Atravesando de manera fantasmal el bosque de pinos, agujas de pelo arcoiris volaron hacia ellos y se disolvieron en la fibra de Mabel al contacto. El espectáculo duro unos cinco segundos antes de que simplemente acabara.

Los gemelos contemplaron un segundo el bosque esperando que pasara cualquier otra cosa, pero lo único que predominó fue el silencio del bosque que había sido censurado por los dos invasores que tampoco querían estar ahí.

—Mabel... ¿No que ya no había más fibra...?

—Lana. —Le corrigió la chica.

—¡Mabel! —Se quejó su hermano.

—Perdón. —Pidió disculpas su hermana sin sentirlo, entre risitas.

—¿No se supone que ya no hay más fibra en Gravity Falls?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Pero...?

Mabel no sabía cómo responderle a su hermano. A simple vista, parecía el bosque de Gravity Falls, de hecho estaba casi segura de que había estado alguna vez en ese claro, pero había algo que no se sentía bien al respecto. Es como si el bosque fuese el mismo que conocía, pero sin querer pretendía ser otro.

—Es como si esto fuera Gravity Falls, pero... No se siente como Gravity Falls... —Concluyó la chica.

—Nada de lo que dices tiene un pelo de sentido. —Se quejó Dipper por la vaga explicación. Mabel estaba concentrada en ubicar qué pasaba y no le contestó.

El chico se acomodó la gorra de leñador y caminó por terreno conocido de vuelta a la cabaña. Al principio no le creyó a Mabel, pero a medida que avanzaba por el trecho del bosque no podía evitar darle la razón: En estética, ese era definitivamente el bosque de Gravity Falls, parte del inmenso mar de pinos que rodean al poblado. Pero no se sentía como el bosque que ellos conocían, aunque estaba casi seguro que era el mismo.

Frente a ellos, vieron la maleza moverse, lo que hizo que Dipper se detuviera en seco, a la espera de cualquier movimiento. Estaba preparado para reaccionar. No sabía exactamente que reacción haría, pero estaba listo para saltar cualquier cosa.

Excepto un par de niños, que fue lo que salió de la maleza.

Dipper los observó mientras ellos se acercaban con paso enérgico. Uno de ellos iba vestido de blanco con rayas rojas, con sus mangas cortas recogidas sobre sus hombros; el otro iba vestido de verde con una chaqueta del marrón de los árboles. A uno le faltaba un diente y el otro llevaba anteojos, respectivamente, pero por lo demás ambos eran idénticos. Al parecer ellos también eran gemelos. Era deprimente ser uno y no poder presumir con otra pareja de gemelos, ya que en ese momento su hermana era un suéter. Y también era una pena, porque los chicos parecían agradables. Rara vez Dipper tenía buenas impresiones de la gente a primera vista.

Él pensó que los gemelos lo pasarían de largo, pero se detuvieron a preguntarle algo.

—Oye, ¿no viste por casualidad un unicornio o cualquier cosa multicolor explotando por aquí? —Le preguntó el chico de la chaqueta, ajustando sus anteojos. Ver al chico era más o menos como ver al bosque. Había algo familiar y alienígena al mismo tiempo sobre su encuentro, pero ese sentimiento era en especial fuerte en ambos chicos.

—Ehmm... Nop. —Negó Dipper, encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía idea de qué era lo que estaban buscando los chicos, pero no es como si hubiera visto lo que le preguntaron y no tenía ánimos de contarles de donde vino.

—¡Te dije que no era nada, nerd! —Se quejó el pequeño marinero, dandole un golpe suave en el brazo. No pareció dolerle, pero el chico de los lentes se sobó mirándolo de mala manera.

—¡OK, OK! —Suspiró el niño de la chaqueta. —Bueno, ya será otro día que encontremos algo... ¿Quieres ir de vuelta a la cabaña? Toda esta... Decepción me dio hambre.

—¡Hey, no te desanimes! —El chico con menos dientes enroscó su brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermano. —Ya tendremos oportunidad de convertirnos en los cazadores de monstruos que somos y merecemos... Pero la gloria puede esperar. —El falto de dientes dibujó un paraje imaginario con su palma. —Nos esperan un delicioso almuerzo y chicas bonitas...

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. —Le sonrió a su hermano de manera comprensiva, aunque este lo sacudió como si no hubiera captado la indirecta.

—¡Chicas bonitas, Stanford! ¡Chicas bonitas! —Lo sacudió el marinero.

Oir esto petrificó a Dipper, que todavía veía a los gemelos interactuar entre sí. El hecho de que ellos le fueran familiar de por si era raro, pero que encima eran gemelos y que uno de ellos se llamaba como su tío Ford ya era demasiado. Esto, y la manera como actuaba el otro le hizo concluir que el otro tenía que ser su tío Stan, o lo que solía ser su tío Stan... ¿Había viajado en el tiempo? Y si ese era el caso... ¿Cómo regresaría?

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó Ford a Dipper. —Parece que te hubieras tragado una piedra.

—¡Qué! ¡Ah, s-sí! ¡Estoy bien, de maravilla! —Dipper rio nervioso, inseguro de qué hacer. Los gemelos no parecían muy convencidos. Fue entonces que al chico se le ocurrió algo. —Bueno... Estoy un poco perdido. Sí, me fuí a pasear, entré muy lejos y... Me perdí. —Él chico del suéter les explicó, penoso. Los gemelos lo vieron raro, pero al parecer esa escusa fue suficiente. —¿Me ayudan a regresar a la civilización?

Los dos Stans se miraron entre sí, inseguros de qué hacer, pero al final le dieron la espalda y le hicieron una señal para que los siguiera. Dipper los siguió desde atrás, agradecido de que no lo abandonaran del todo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, bro-bro? —Le susurró Mabel a su hermano.

— No. —Contestó él en voz baja. —No estoy seguro qué pasa, pero no averiguaremos nada varados en el medio del bosque. Cuando menos tenemos que ver donde estamos y a partir de ahí formular un plan.

El resto del trajecto lo pasó Dipper escuchando a los gemelos hablar. No dijeron nada demasiado revelador. Ford estaba intentando explicarle cosas a Stan que, en palabras de él, eran demasiado "nerd" como para su interés. Su hermano, en cambio, trató de hablar sobre una chica llamada Carla, pero el chico de los lentes no parecía importarle mucho tampoco. Estaba seguro de haber oído ese nombre antes, pero no recordaba donde. Ya tendría tiempo para responderse eso.

Después de minutos de silencio interrumpido por conversaciones varias, el trío (que era secretamente un cuarteto) al fin tuvo una mirada de la civilización en forma de una cabaña enorme que debía ser la Cabaña del Misterio. Aunque había algo... Mal, si se le podía decir así.

Para empezar, lo único que tenían en común esta cabaña con la que recordaba era la estructura y que todas las letras que decían "Mistery Shack" estaban en su sitio, todo lo demás era distinto de una forma u otra: Para empezar, el exterior de la cabaña estaba pintado en colores pasteles mezclados con neón. Dipper no estaba seguro al principio, pero al acercarse se confirmaron sus sospechas: Algunas de las paredes tenían escarcha esparcida de manera muy generosa en varias partes. Este estilo Mabelisco pertubó a Dipper, pero la chica parecía contenta con lo que estaba viendo. El chico agradeció que los Mini-Stans no estuvieran viendolo ahora.

—Gracias chicos, pensé que moriría perdido por allá... —Dipper agradeció a los chicos, riendo nervioso con los brazos cruzados para que no vieron el cambio de cara de Mabel.

—No hay de qué. —Le dijo Ford amistosamente. Parecía agradarle su presencia, a pesar de lo incómodo que había comenzado. —¿Qué hacías en el bosque de todas maneras? No mucha gente se mete ahí, a menos que andes buscando a Piegrande.

—De hecho en eso estaba, andaba buscando algo de pelo para mi hermana... —Respondió Dipper riendo nervioso. —Ya sabes... Ella siendo amante de todas las... Criaturas vivientes y esas cosas.

—Ugh, te entiendo... —Se quejó Stan, sacando la lengua. —Te juro que si tengo que volver a lavarle las patas al tonto cerdo de mi tía, lo convertiré en tocino...

—Al menos a ti te tocan las patas... —Se quejó Ford, incapaz de contener un tic en su ojo.

Dipper levantó una ceja. ¿Mabel existía en este lugar? Había jurado que estaba en el pasado, pero al parecer realmente era el futuro... Pero, ¿realmente era el futuro? La Cabaña del Misterio, pese a su nuevo toque femenino, se veía bastante igual. Si realmente estuviera en el futuro, seguro que la cabaña tendría algún artefacto que no podría reconocer por lo avanzado en vez de por lo arcaico.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. Quiero darle unas vueltas a la cabaña antes de irme por donde vine. —Les dijo Dipper, señalando la estructura con el pulgar.

—No te molestes, todo lo que hay ahí es una farsa. —Se quejó Ford cruzado de brazos rodando la mirada. —Osea... ¿Un hada-unicornio? ¿En serio? ¡Eso es sólo un caballo disecado con alas de un disfraz y un cono de tránsito!

—Debes admitir que es un trabajo muy bien hecho... Aunque sea para niñas. —Admitió Stan, mirando a la nada en contemplación, recordando al animal disecado.

—¡Ugh! —Se quejó Ford, antes de irse caminando en dirección a la cabaña apretando los puños. Stan solo se encogió de hombros y fue tras su hermano. Dipper pudo observar que la mano de Ford tenía 6 dedos antes de irse. Cada pedazo nuevo de información nuevo sobre ese lugar hacía que le doliera el cerebro, lo que lo obligó a sentarse un rato para ventilar sus ideas.

—No logro entenderlo... ¿Donde, o cuando estamos? —Se quejó Dipper, dándole a la mesa con el dedo.

—No lo sé, pero me gusta este sitio. Se siente tan... Mágico... —Respondió su suéter, maravillada con la cabaña.

—¡Mabel, concéntrate! —Le reclamó su hermano. —Tenemos que saber qué pasó para poder regresar a casa... Bueno, a nuestra casa en nuestro... ¿Tiempo? ¡Agh, no lo sé! —Espetó rascándose la cabeza a traves del gorro de leñador.

—¡Oye! ¡Podemos entrar a la cabaña! —Sugirió Mabel. —Si esta cabaña es como la nuestra, debe de haber un calendario en la recepción.

—¡Hey, excelente idea! —Dipper se levantó de su asiento, emocionado. Aunque después de un segundo, miró hacia el rostro en su pecho lleno de duda. —Espera... ¿Sólo quieres entrar para ver el hada-unicornio, verdad?

Su hermana asintió con energía, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Dipper vio eso venir y no se molestó de ocultar su desaprobación.

—Como sea, no es como si tuviéramos otra pista de todas maneras. —Se quejó en voz alta, saltando de su asiento para ir de camino a la cabaña.

El interior era como una versión Girl Power de la Cabaña del Misterio que ellos conocían. El cambio más grande era que todas las atracciones tenían temáticas bizarras de cuentos de hadas y casi todo estaba lleno de escarcha. Habían maniquíes de hadas de todos los tamaños, sirenas, hombres lobo con el pelo demasiado claro, vampiros supermodelos (esos en específico eran los que más escarcha tenían) y, en efecto, el famoso hada-unicornio. Ford no había exagerado en lo más mínimo, era un caballo con alas de juguete con un cono de transito en la frente, que estaba pintado en un patrón espiral. Dipper se quedó viendo su ambiente con incredulidad.

—Wow... Es como una versión bizarro de la Cabaña del Misterio... Ni siquiera la Tienda de la Telepatía era así de espeluznante.

—¡HEY! —Dipper escuchó una voz profunda gritar detrás de él, lo que le hizo voltearse de manera muy torpe, haciendo que cayera de trasero contra el piso. —¡NADIE HABLA DE LA TIENDA DE LA TELEPATÍA BAJO ESTE TECHO!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Dipper se apresuró a disculparse, levantando los brazos en rendición. El joven barbudo pelirrojo que lo regañó perdió el interés en él casi instantáneamente. Este puso sus pies en el mostrador y regresó a su "trabajo", leyendo su revista de "Leñadoras Mensuales". A Dipper le tomó un momento conectar los puntos, pero pudo reconocer a una versión más joven de Varonil Dan. Se levantó quitándose el polvo y, en contra todo sentido común y llevado de la mano por su curiosidad, Dipper tosió un par de veces, tratando de llamar la atención del joven barbudo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le respondió Dan, apartando la revista de su cara.

—Ahmm... Bueno, verás... —Dipper jugó con sus pulgares, nervioso. No estaba seguro de cómo aproximarse a él. —Es que cuando te vi, me recordaste a alguien... Y me preguntaba... ¿Por casualidad conoces a Wendy Corduroy? —Dipper sentía cómo el color subía a sus mejillas, también sintió una punzada en el costado que estaba seguro era Mabel tratando de llamar su atención.

—¿Para qué buscas a mi mamá?

—Oh, por nada. Solo... Espera, ¿dijiste tu mamá?

—¿Qué, no es lo bastante obvio para ti?

—¡No, no! ¡No es eso! —Se excusó Dipper. —Es que he oído de ella y me ha dado curiosidad. Por cierto, y espero que no te moleste... —El chico juntó las yemas de sus dedos en un gesto nervioso. —Y... ¿Podría saber quién es tu papá de casualidad?

Si antes Varonil Dan lo había mirado con desprecio, eso fue nada en comparación con la expresión ardiente y sombría que le devolvió tras esa pregunta, era como ver a un toro hecho de carbones calientes. Dipper no cayó de espaldas esta vez, pero sin duda se encogió sobrecogido.

—...No se habla acerca de mi padre en frente mío, ¡NUNCA! —Gritó Varonil Dan, hecho una furia.

—Yo... Me tengo que ir. —Dijo Dipper, antes de salir corriendo despavorido por las estanterías de la tienda de regalos.

Corrió a todo pulmón hasta perderse en la exhibición. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo estaban siguiendo, se detuvo a tomar aire al lado de un bebé de plástico con alas de mariposa como las del hada-unicornio. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, observó cómo Mabel era ahora quien lo miraba a él con desaprobación.

—¡Dipper, pero qué rayos! —Le criticó Mabel. —¡Ahora Varonil Dan quiere matarte!

—No hay problema... —Dijo Dipper, entrecortado. —Sólo esperaremos a que empiece a leer otra vez la revista y nos escabullimos. Pan comido...

Apenas terminó de recuperar el aliento cuando notó que había alguien en el pasillo con él, viéndolo fijamente. Si bien Dipper esperaba que pasara tarde o temprano, igual no estaba preparado para lo que encontraría. La vista lo dejó helado.

Frente a él, una anciana que podía compararse con una versión femenina del Stan que conocían los estaba observando, con expresión de shock. Vestía un elegante traje azul y un fez fucsia que hacían juego con la Cabaña. El chico y su hermana notaron que el fez además tenía el símbolo de una estrella seguida por un arcoíris, la estrella fugaz que su hermana disfrutaba tanto usar. No había duda, considerando todo lo que había visto hasta el momento, ella tenía que ser Mabel.

La mujer mayor se quedó observando a Dipper intensamente, como si se tratara de un fantasma.

El chico, al ver la expresión de esta Mabel, no supo qué hacer. Se quedó mirándola de vuelta, esperando que hiciera algún otro gesto. Entonces la señora colocó sus manos en la cadera, mirando frente a ella en ninguna dirección en particular.

—Sep, estoy alucinando de culpa otra vez. —Se dijo a sí misma la anciana, chirriando con una sonrisa. —Hora de comerse un caramelito... A ver, ¿donde rayos dejé esos Prosocs o como se llamen...? —Entonces ella se fue caminando por el pasillo, como si no hubiera visto nada. Dipper ahora era libre de moverse, pero seguía paralizado por lo bizarro de la escena.

—Qué anciana más agradable... —Se dijo Mabel, sonriendo igual que su otro yo.

—OK, creo que se donde estamos, pero necesito confirmarlo con un calendario... —Se dijo Dipper, armándose de valentía para regresar a la recepción.

Para la dicha de Mabel, Dipper se tomó un momento para esperar que Varonil Dan se olvidará de él, por lo que pasaron los siguientes minutos contemplando esculturas varias. Minutos después, como él había dicho, Varonil Dan había regresado a leer su revista y dejó de prestarle atención a todo lo demás. Dipper se acercó silencioso al mostrador pegándose del su lado de la mesa para que no lo viera el fornido... ¿Adolescente? Parecía un adulto joven, pero con la tendencia texana de Dan a ser enorme, no estaba seguro.

Tímido, el chico del suéter se asomó buscando el calendario, pero no estaba ahí. En esta versión de la cabaña, la pared estaba llena de stickers con juegos de palabras involucrando animales, y cada chiste era peor que el anterior.

Esto frustró mucho al chico. Se había arriesgado a que el joven Dan le partiera el cuello y había sido en vano, solo porque decidió hacerle preguntas estúpidas que no estaba seguro cómo lo ofendieron. Tal vez tocó un punto sensible, pero eso no era lo importante ahora; si no podía saber la fecha por el calendario, tendría que usar otra cosa, un periódico, o tal vez...

A Dipper se le ocurrió una idea. Se asomó por detrás del mostrador asegurándose de que Varonil Dan aún estuviese distraído y miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que no vinieran clientes. Seguro de que la zona estuviese despejada, el chico escaneó con sus ojos la cubierta de la revista buscando la fecha de publicación. Cuando la consiguió, se tapó la boca con ambas manos para asegurarse de no decir nada que pudiera llamar la atención del joven fornido y corrió de vuelta al frente, apoyándose en la pared de la entrada. Mabel estaba confundida por la reacción de su hermano, que no terminaba de entender qué pasaba.

—Dipper, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué descubriste? —Le preguntó Mabel, ya incapaz de guardar silencio.

—No lo vas a creer... —Exclamó Dipper, tomando aire antes de explicarle a Mabel. —¡Esa revista era nueva! ¡Y era del 2012!

—¡Mentira! ¿Estamos en el pasado del año pasado? Claro, fui jefa de la cabaña, pero en ese entonces no la redecoré por completo... Y tampoco era vieja y cool... —Razonó Mabel.

—¿Qué no lo ves? —Le preguntó Dipper, antes de soltar la explicación sin esperar respuesta. —Los tíos hacen lo que nosotros hacíamos, Dan hace lo que hacía Wendy, tu "yo" de aquí hace lo que hacía el Tío Stan... ¡Mabel, no estamos en otro tiempo, estamos en otra realidad!

—¡QUÉ! —Gritó Mabel sin responder o preguntar. Solamente gritó en reacción.

—¡Por eso es que aquí todavía hay fibra! —Dipper se hubiera alegrado de que no le corrigieron lo de fibra a lana, pero él mismo estaba demasiado absorto en su asombro para darse cuenta. —¡Porque no estamos en nuestro Gravity Falls! —Con este razonamiento, le vino una idea nueva. —¡Mabel! ¿Puedes sentir si aquí hay más hilo termodinámico?

—Déjame ver... —Le contestó Mabel, antes de cerrar los ojos un segundo en una búsqueda literal de sí misma. Después de unos segundos, la chica abrió los ojos y estiró los brazos hacia donde estaban sentados hacía unos minutos. Los gemelos se quedaron con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de donde estaban señalando.

Sentadas en las sillas de picnic acompañadas por un cerdo tendido entre ellas sobre la mesa, habían tres mujeres conversando de manera casual. Una de ellas era "Tía" Mabel, las otras dos eran una policía asiática y su compañera que a primera vista pensaron que era un hombre afeminado antes de detallarla bien. Los chicos, en especial Mabel, no cabían en su asombro al reconocer a Candy y a Grenda charlando con la anciana.

—...Entonces le dije con mi mejor mirada pícara. —Les contaba Candy. O su cara era roja en esta dimensión o no podía contener su rubor. —"Si eres tan malo como dices que eres... Muéstrame.". ¡Estaba gritando para mis adentros tratando de no perder la cabeza!

—¡No me digas! —Dijo la mujer mayor, tapándose la boca.

—¡Sí te dice! —Le contestó Grenda. Tenía una voz muy profunda, pero al menos sonaba como la de una mujer. —¡Yo estuve ahí y tampoco me lo pude creer!

—Wow, señorita Chiu, no sabía que tenías eso dentro tuyo... —Señaló "Tía" Mabel con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Ya incapaz de aguantar la pena, Candy se sentó cubriendo su cara con sus manos riendo nerviosa. La risa fue acompañada por risas genuinas de sus amigas antes de aliviarse y quitarse los dedos de los ojos. Fue entonces que notó al chico parado en la puerta, pero Dipper no lo sabía porque estaba demasiado lejos y todavía tenía la cara tapada.

—Oye, ¿ese de ahí no es uno de tus nietos? —Le dijo la mujer, aún roja de la cara.

—¿Quién? —Se volteó 180º, viendo hacia la cabaña, dando con Dipper de nuevo. Regresó a su posición normal al notar eso. El chico huyó cuando eso pasó, pero ya era muy tarde como para asegurarse de que no lo vieran. —Nah, es sólo mi imaginación recordándome que soy una persona terrible.

—Eso es extrañamente vago, falso e imposible al mismo tiempo. —Respondió la asiática acomodándose los lentes. La señora mayor parecía confundida.

—¡SÍ! ¡ERES LA MEJOR PERSONA QUE CONOZCO EN TODO EL MUNDO! —Continuó Grenda, golpeando la mesa como si estuviera furiosa con las palabras mismas.

—Ehh... Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, pero no es lo que quise decir. —Dijo Candy mirando incrédula a su compañera. —Mabel, te conocemos desde hace muchos años y hemos compartido hasta la menstruación cuando todavía la tenías, pero no creo que sea posible compartir alucinaciones. —Le explicó la policía delgada.

En ese momento algo se quebró en el cerebro de la anciana Mabel, que todavía estaba procesando lo que le había pasado en esos últimos minutos con los ojos muy abiertos. Fue entonces que se levantó en silencio y caminó en dirección a la cabaña. Sus amigas se miraron entre sí, preocupadas.

—¿...Mabel? —Grenda llamó a la señora, insegura de qué estaba pasando.

—Candy, tu relato tendrá que esperar. Tengo que ocuparme de algo. —Dijo la vieja del fez.

—¿Mabel, qué está ocurriendo? —Preguntó Candy, inquieta por el súbito cambio de personalidad de su amiga.

—No se preocupen, creo que se me ha bajado un poco la tensión... —Se volteó hacia sus amigas, con una sonrisa muy cansada. Tanto Grenda como Candy conocían esa sonrisa. No importaba que ellas fueran policías o amigas, cuando sonreía así, sabían que ocultaba algo, pero ni que el mundo se cayera le dirían qué es.

—...De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo, avísanos. Vamos Grenda. —Se levantó Candy, de camino a su patrulla.

—¡Hey, espera! —Se quejó su compañera, corriendo para ir a la par con ella.

La anciana al principio pensó que estaba alucinando cuando vio a ese niño, pero si Candy también lo había visto entonces tenía que ser real. El niño se parecía muchísimo a su hermano cuando él era niño y llevaba un suéter que ella misma podría haber tejido en ese tiempo.

Se lamentó al tardar tanto en darse cuenta, en ese momento el chico podría estar en cualquier parte y no estaba segura de cómo lo encontraría. Tratando de pensar en un plan, fue a revisar hacia donde el muchacho había corrido cuando lo miró la última vez.

Tenía que ser él, pero no podía ser él. La última vez que lo había visto él era un adulto con cara de vago que necesitaba que lo cuidaran como a un infante, pero no era uno. Pero las coincidencias eran demasiadas y ella sabía perfectamente que en este pueblo las cosas raras que podrían pasar sobraban como para contarlas con las manos de su nieto.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

* * *

Dipper corrió de vuelta hacia el bosque hasta por fin detenerse en el medio de un sendero de tierra formado por pisadas de excursionistas que mataron la vegetación del sitio. Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, antes de mirar a su hermana, que lo observaba con profunda consternación.

—Bro-bro... —Le dijo ella a su hermano. Insegura, optó por explicar lo que pasó. —No queda más lana en esta dimensión... No sé por qué no la puedo absorber, pero el último pedazo mío lo tiene la otra Mabel.

El chico todavía respiraba agitado, pero al menos podía pensar un poco. Revisó sus opciones, pero todo sobre aquella situación era desconocido para él. Maldijo dentro de sí por no saber mejor cómo funcionaba la fibra termodinámica, eso le hubiera ayudado mucho a formular un plan que no involucrara perturbar más la dimensión de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero no había opción.

Tendrían que encontrar a la vieja Mabel ellos mismos.

* * *

La señora Pines había dado varias vueltas a la cabaña tratando de encontrar al niño, pero sin suerte. Suspiró de frustración y cansancio. Se sentía como una tonta, había espantado a un niño que no estaba seguro si era quien realmente creía quién era y encima había preocupado a sus amigas, por no mencionar que ahora tenían razones para pensar que ella estaba loca.

Se reclinó de espaldas contra la mesa de picnic, donde Pato todavía estaba tendido. El cerdo se levantó a duras penas, pero fue suficiente para permitirle lamer la cara de su exhausta dueña. Ella relajó sus facciones, sobando la cabeza de su querida mascota.

Ver al chico le obligó a sacar a relucir muchos recuerdo que prefería mantener enterrados. Muchos le decían que ella era afortunada de que a su edad todavía no le estaba atacando la demencia senil, pero a veces ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le golpeara el Alzheimer. Si tenía que sufrir las maldiciones de la vejez, que al menos le den una que le ayude a que le doliese menos.

Recordó a su hermano cuando ellos eran pequeños y vivían en California buscando aventuras imaginarias en huecos de animales. Cómo crecieron siempre dependiendo el uno del otro. Cómo ella había echado todo eso al traste al arruinar las posibilidades de su hermano de recibir una beca. Él de todas maneras había ahorrado entre él y sus padres el dinero como para ir a la universidad, pero nunca le perdonó lo que hizo, y se mudó muy lejos de ella.

Como él había decidido adelantar grados, después de que él se fue, las notas de ella eran terribles. Entre la soledad, la culpa y su inhabilidad para estudiar sin que el chico se lo recordara; no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuesen sus proyectos de arte, su único escape de la realidad. A duras penas terminó la educación básica, no se creía capaz de terminar una carrera de verdad, por lo que decidió vender sus pinturas y esculturas.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando descubrió que muchos adoraban sus trabajos de manualidades a pesar de su abuso de la brillantina, y eso fue lo que le permitió al menos ganarse la vida de manera honesta. Su destreza aumentó, pero siempre sentía que no era suficiente, necesitaba que realmente la entendieran. Pero el único que podía hacerlo, sin interés ni prejuicios, era él. Moría de ganas por hablar con él, pero a duras penas llamaba y nunca estaba en el mismo sitio dos veces.

Ella se cansó de esperar a que él se instalara o que decidiera perdonarla. Viajó por todo Estados Unidos tratando de dar con su hermano. Siempre se instalaba a vender arte en la calle o de puerta en puerta, preguntando a sus clientes por los lugares y personas más nerds que se les ocurrieran, para ver si podía tener aunque sea la menor pista sobre su hermano.

Eventualmente, llegó a una ciudad muy pequeña en Oregón llamada Relativity Falls. El pueblo era un pueblo pintoresco y de su agrado, pero no estaba ahí para buscar aventuras ni un hogar. Estaba ahí porque ese era el último sitio donde alguien había encontrado a su hermano, que al parecer se estaba albergando en una cabaña alejada en el bosque.

Ni siquiera su encuentro fue agradable. Ella esperaba con todas sus ansias que él la hubiese perdonado, que ella le hiciese una abundante y saludable cantidad de Mabel-Jugo, y todo volvería a como era antes. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Su hermano se había convertido en un ermitaño paranoico. Decía locuras sin orden o sentido y trató de revisar sus pupilas, pero no antes de amenazarla con una ballesta cuando abrió la puerta. Él repitió miles de veces que ella no debía estar aquí, que debía alejarse lo más que pudiera de su vida.

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Solo podía recordar que había estallado en furia, que Dipper se defendía de ella, que en ese entonces le ardía la espalda, a un Dipper asustado retrocediendo hacia una luz en el muro del desproporcionado sótano... Y descubrir que ella estaba sola, de nuevo. Lo único que había quedado de él era un rasgado libro de cubierta de cuero azul con el patrón de un pino dorado.

Ella ya no sabía qué hacer. Se encerró en la vieja cabaña de su hermano rodeada de partes de animales y experimentos, y permaneció ahí perdida por un periodo de tiempo que no podía recordar. Se alimentó de lo que ella supuso era la reserva para el fin del mundo que él había guardado. Se había encerrado en su miseria, y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que llenar el patio de la cabaña con esculturas que había hecho de las cosas aburridas que había abandonado su hermano. Fue cuando ella conoció a Candy y a Grenda, que patrullaban las cercanías y habían notado el aterrador y fabuloso cementerio de creaciones deformes que abundaban en el patio.

Ellas eran la clase de compañía que ella necesitaba. Por fin sentía que había encontrado a alguien que no se limitaba a pensar que ella era agradable, sino que compartían una verdadera sinergia. Fue como si ella finalmente hubiese encontrado a su gente, esas almas gemelas no-románticas que podían entender su amor por las cosas bonitas, por el amor en sí, por los hombres (al menos a un nivel que sólo ellas comprendían). Tal vez nunca serían capaces de entender cómo ella se sentía sobre perder a su hermano, pero al menos se dijo que podía seguir adelante.

Terminó mudándose a la cabaña. Su corazón lentamente había renacido, se enamoró del poblado y decidió montar negocio vendiendo artesanías, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era mucho más rentable usar la cabaña como una trampa para turistas que sólo como un taller. Redecoró la mansión a su antojo, la llenó de aquellas fantasías sobre magia que le encantaban cuando era niña. Todavía creía en las hadas, los duendes y los unicornios; y quería compartir eso con todos sus visitantes. Quería llamarla "La Tierra de la Fantasía de Mabel", pero se dijo a sí misma que ese lugar era tanto de ella como de su hermano. Ella pensó que lo más probable es que él le hubiese puesto un nombre muy nerd, como "La Cabaña del Misterio" o algo así, y decidió usar ese nombre.

Todo era culpa de él, por ser demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta del mal que le había hecho, y era culpa de ella por depender tanto de él... Por quererlo tanto como lo había hecho hace tantos años.

La anciana sacó de su bolso el viejo diario del chico. El tiempo había sido tan clemente con el diario como lo había sido con ella. Había repasado el diario en varios ataques de depresión y nostalgia, pero un día vio algo que no había notado antes. Era un plano de cómo hacer funcionar la descomunal máquina que se había tragado a Dipper hace tiempo, pero sólo era una parte de un triángulo, y eso le hizo pensar que debían haber al menos otros dos diarios en alguna parte, pero jamás los encontró.

La única pista que tenía para recobrar a su hermano y no le llevaba a ninguna parte.

Suspiró con la voz quebrada, regresando el diario a su bolso. Ya no podía seguir torturándose con eso, debía calmarse antes de regresar a trabajar. Tenía nietos de los que cuidar por estas vacaciones y no podía dejar que esos rufianes que eran rayos de dulzura antes sus ojos la vieran así. Se levantó dejando que sus huesos sonaran esperando que fuera lo último que tuviese que hacer antes de regresar al negocio.

Pero entonces vio al niño fantasmal asomarse desde el bosque.

El niño se quedó observándola. La anciana se paralizó al ver al chico parado ahí, esperando por ella. Se levantó para caminar hacia él y vio cómo lentamente retrocedía entre los árboles.

—¡N-no! ¡REGRESA! —Gritó la mujer, antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

Ford había regresado para ver a su abuela correr hacia el bosque, lo cual le parecía muy raro, pero no tuvo tiempo de razonar lo que acababa de pasar, pues algo lo embistió y lo dejó comiendo tierra en el suelo, casi literalmente.

—¡PUAG! ¡Pero qué rayos! —Se quejó el chico levantando la cabeza. Frente a él estaba Stan montando una cabra que lo miraba con ojos perdidos, casi vacíos. Lucía una cornamenta enorme, pero una de sus astas estaba partida a la mitad.

—¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! —Le gritó Stan, emocionado. —¡Encontré algo super ahí dentro en el bosque! ¡Sube!

Dubitativo, Ford hizo caso a su hermano mientras se limpiaba, buscando donde subirse en la cabra. No estaba seguro de que el animal fuese a aguantar, pero al parecer no solo podía, sino que no parecía menos ágil por eso. Stan, quien no podía contener su emoción, le explicaba a su gemelo mientras subía a la cabra.

—¡Cerca de un abismo en el bosque encontré a unas criaturas mitad hombre, mitad toro! —Casi le escupía el pequeño marinero. —Y la mitad hombre es super masculina, ¡creo que hasta más que Varonil Dan!

—Tonterías. —Le refutó Ford. —No hay nada más varonil en la tierra que Varonil Dan.

—Para tí nunca habrá nada más varonil que Varonil Dan... —Se mofó el pequeño Stan.

—¡C-callate! —El chico de los lentes chilló con la cara roja, respondiendo con un manotazo a la cara de su gemelo. A Stanley le dolió el manotazo, pero no podía evitar soltar carcajadas por lo alto.

—¡En marcha, Gompers! —Comandó el marinerito a la cabra, que obedeció con un balido y una carrera hacia el bosque. Como era de esperarse, el animal no iba muy rápido por el peso adicional, pero seguía siendo una excelente montura.

—¿Crees que tu libro para cerebritos diga algo sobre esas cosas? —Preguntó Stan en voz alta.

—Veamos... —Ford sacó de su chaqueta un libro demacrado de portada azul, adornado con lo que él suponía eran tres pinos dorados. Abrió el diario pasando rápido las páginas hasta encontrar algo similar a lo que estaba buscando. —¡Ajá! Hombrestauro... Mitad hombre, mitad toro. Subespecie de los minotauros. Se caracterizan por sus tendencias masculinas y su poderoso olfato. Se les puede invocar usando carne seca como señuelo... Espera, ¿llevabas carne seca contigo en ese momento?

—Sí, en el bolsillo. Como todo el mundo. —Respondió Stan indiferente, encogido de hombros.

—Claaaaaaaroooo... —Se limitó a responder su hermano, a medida que avanzaban por el bosque montados en Gompers. Eventualmente, estuvieron demasiado lejos como para ver la cabaña, pero sabían cómo manejarse por los alrededores. Eso y había una cantidad muy poco razonable de latas de aluminio para el gusto de una cabra.

* * *

La señora Pines por fin alcanzó al niño cuando este se detuvo en medio de un claro del bosque. Había corrido hacia él más de lo que sus piernas hubieran querido soportar, pero por fin lo había alcanzado.

Dipper observaba a la anciana un poco inseguro. Encontrarla a ella era la parte fácil, la que pensó sería la difícil era alejarla lo suficiente como para hablar con ella sin interrupciones, pero había salido corriendo hacia él como si se tratara de un tesoro. El chico pensó con amargura que, si el orden lógico que intercambiaba este universo tenía algún sentido, entonces ahora su otro yo estaba en otra dimensión, y ella estaba buscando la solución.

—Mabel... —Dijo Dipper para sí mismo. Tanto el suéter como la anciana tenían la vista fija en él, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Fue Mabel suéter quién tomó la iniciativa y se empujó hacia el frente para acercar a su hermano. La mujer seguía paralizada en su sitio.

—¿...Dipper...? ¿...Eres tú...? —Preguntó "Tía" Mabel, incapaz de alzar la voz.

Dipper no quería mentirle, pero no sabía cómo decirle la verdad sin llenarla de falsas esperanzas. Tuvo mucho cuidado eligiendo sus palabras, y cuando por fin estuvo listo para hablar dijo:

—No... Exactamente. —Explicó el chico. —Sí, soy Dipper Pines, pero no soy el Dipper que estás buscando.

—No te entiendo... Pero si eres él... ¡Eres él! —La anciana se acercó con las piernas temblando, en dirección al chico. Él no retrocedió, pero no podía dejar que ella avanzara con lo que pasaba en ese momento.

—¡Mabel, por favor escúchame!

La mujer mayor se detuvo a un par de metros de el chico del suéter. Decir las palabras correctas le estaba costando un mundo, y no hacía sino ponerse cada vez más difícil. Le dolía admitirlo, pero para esto no había palabras suaves.

—No soy el Dipper que tú conoces... Vengo de otro mundo. De hecho, ni siquiera se cómo terminé en este. —Le explicó el muchacho. —Pero todo tiene que ver con mi hermana, tu versión de mi mundo... Mabel, saluda.

La señora no entendió la petición del chico hasta que vio cómo su suéter fijó sus ojos en ellas.

—Hola Mabes... Soy yo, tú. O... Algo así. No lo entiendo muy bien. —Dijo el suéter, sin saber qué más hacer.

—Alguien vino a nuestra dimensión y le hizo esto a Mabel... A mí Mabel. —Dipper se sonrojó un poco al decir eso en voz alta. Era vergonzoso admitir posesión sobre cualquiera, aunque ese alguien fuese su hermana.— Andamos buscando unos hilos arcoíris que son partes de ella... ¿Haz visto alguno?

No pudo evitar sentirse como un patán por toda esta situación. Estaba pensando que debía de haber una forma menos dolorosa de hacer eso, pero era muy tarde. Dipper ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse de lo que acababa de pasar, por ahora su prioridad era la vieja con el fes frente a él.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando, tampoco tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando. Ella saltó sobre él dándole un poderoso abrazo, que lo dejó inmóvil.

—¡Lo siento, bro-bro! —Gritó la anciana en llanto. —¡Lamento haberlo echado todo a perder! ¡Lamento haberte tirado a ese portal!

—¡M-Mabel, por favor! —Trató de calmar a la señora mayor, pero no pudo.

—¡Perdí el control y lo siento! ¡Estaba tan frustrada que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Yo —

—¡Por favor, detente! —Esta vez fue el turno de suéter Mabel de intervenir.

La mujer al parecer por fin había entrado en sí. Se separó un poco del chico para verlo bien a él y a su ropa. No sabía porqué, pero ahora estaban conectados por un hilo multicolor del grueso de una cuerda.

—No entiendo qué pasa, pero si eres aunque sea un poco parecida a mí, entonces sabes que no es tu culpa... —Le explicó el jersey. —Y sé que, si mi Dipper es como el tuyo, entonces el ya te habrá perdonado hace mucho... Por favor, no te tortures así, Mabes.

—...Ella tiene razón. —Ya era el turno de Dipper de aportar algo al diálogo. —Nunca me molestaría contigo, no eternamente. Puedo ser tonto, rencoroso, paranoico a veces... Pero jamás podría enojarme toda la vida contigo.

El lado del hilo que estaba conectado al lado de la anciana se separó de ella y fue absorbido por el suéter. En ese momento, el tejido de Mabel suéter empezó a brillar. Ambos reconocieron ese brillo inmediatamente, y se apresuraron a hablar con la anciana, que miraba en asombro cómo ahora brillaba su ropa flotando en el aire.

—¡Bro-bro! —Exclamó la chica de hilo. —¡Ya no queda más lana en esta dimensión!

—¡Mabel, escúchame! —Gritó Dipper a la mujer del fez, después de oír a su hermana. —¡No me queda mucho tiempo! ¡Tu Dipper debe estar buscando cómo regresar de otra dimensión! ¡Tienes que encontrar los diarios! ¡Es la única manera!

—...No, ¡No! ¡Dipper, vuelve! —Gritó ella en respuesta, tratando de alcanzar al chico que ahora flotaba a un metro sobre ella.

—¡No soy el Dipper que estás buscando! —Repitió el c _ **h**_ ico. Su suéter brillaba en colores varios, casi en tonos blancos. —¡Reúne los diarios! ¡Ellos te dirán cómo traerlo de vuelta! ¡Se que puedes, Mabel!

—¡D _ **I**_ PPER!

Entonces, el bosque se bañó por una explosión y un destello cegador que iluminó cada rincón del claro, antes de dejar todo en silencio. La señora se tomó su tiempo para saborear el silencio y la soledad, como lo había hecho desde hace tiempo. Era un sabor familiar, amargo; pero después de que el chico le dijera todo e _ **s**_ o, finalmente entendió que todo eso sabía a tonterías.

Había tenido una oportunidad de hablar con él... No, no era él. Ese Dipper siguió insistiendo que no era su Di _ **p**_ per, pero le había hablado como el suyo. Ella sabía que él decía la verdad. Y también le había confirmado una sospecha que había tenido desde hace mucho.

Ese diario era la clave para traerlo de vuelta. Pero la p _ **r**_ egunta permanecía: ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

* * *

El día casi había acabado para cuando por fin reunió las energías suficientes como para regresar a la cabaña. En el frente, había una mujer rellena de cabello negro enmarañado vestida con una blusa rosa barriendo distraída. Estaba más ocupada en mirar los árboles que en barrer. Estuvo así hasta que v _ **i**_ o a la anciana Mabel acercarse a la casa limpiándose el sudor y temblando de agotamiento. Ella, al notar a la anciana acercarse, dejó caer la escoba al piso y corrió hacia la señora del fez para socorrerla.

—¡Señora Pines! —Gritó la mujer, preocupa _ **d**_ a.

—Ah... Molly... —Fue lo único que respondió Mabel. No fue hasta ahora que estaba consciente de que había abandonado su trabajo por un buen tiempo para perseguir a un niño en el bosqu _ **e**_. Había valido la pena, pero le apenaba haber regresado en tan penoso esta.

—¿Pero qué le ha pasado? —Molly tomó de los hombros a la anc _ **i**_ ana. Estaba sucia de pies a cabeza.

—Preferiría no hablar de e _ **s**_ o... Pero estoy bien. Solo hice más ejercicio del que debía. Una buena noche de descanso en el sofá lo arreglará.

—¿Traigo el helado de chocolate?

—Todo el que puedas conseguir, señorita Ramirez... Todo el que pueda conseguir. —Le dijo la anciana, abrazando el cuello de Molly y tocándola con el indice en el centro del pec _ **h**_ o, justo sobre la interrogación fucsia marcada con un corazón en su base. —Y... ¿Molly?

—¿Sí, señora Pines...? —Preguntó Molly, con expectat _ **i**_ va.

—¿Podrías cargarme hasta el sofá? Se me paralizó la espalda por pararme a descansar. —Pidió Mabel. Ahora que se había relajado, ahora todos sus músculos estaban entumecidos en la mi _ **s**_ ma posición.

—Haré eso, y le prepararé un masaje. —Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, levantando a Mabel como su _**f**_ uera un maniquí. De hecho, la anciana quedó tan flexible como uno cuando la metieron de vuelta a la cabaña.

* * *

—Será divertido, pensé... Tendremos aventuras y la pasaremos bien, pensé... —Se quejaba Wendy para ella misma con bolsas en los ojos, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el mostrador de la Cabaña del Misterio.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que los gemelos desaparecieron y a la adolescente no le hacía gracia quedarse horas extra sin hacer nada que no fuese preocuparse. Ford estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la T.V. analizando la situación mientras que Stan había estado caminando en círculos en el mismo sitio sin saber qué hacer. Soos miraba inseguro cómo se desgastaba el suelo por donde su viejo jefe h _ **a**_ bía estado caminando por la siguiente hora. No solo ver al señor Pines así de preocupado le provocaba estrés, sino que tendría que ver cómo pulir esa parte del suelo para que no se notara el circulo de pisadas. Consideró convertir el circulo en una atracción pero descartó la idea, estaba demasiado atravesado para que fuese una buena idea.

Por su parte Melody conversaba con Abuelita para pasar el tiempo. Al menos eso le mantenía la mente en calma mientras se les ocurría qué hacer sobre la súbita desaparición de los ge _ **m**_ elos.

A todos se les sub _ **i**_ ó el corazón a la garganta cuando un haz de luz seguido por una explosión sónica tronó dentro de la casa en el lugar donde los niños habían desaparecido. Todos voltearon sorprendidos menos Wendy y Stan, que cayeron de espalda al mismo tiempo por no estar sentados o estar mal sentados.

En el medio de la sa _ **l**_ a estaba Dipper usando a Mabel. El chico parecía confundido, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Mabel se veía absorta en sus pensamientos.

—¡Niños! ¡¿Están bien?! —Ford se levantó de la silla _**y**_ preguntó primero, al ser el que más cerca estaba de la explosión.

—Chicos... No van a creer lo que nos acaba de pasar... —Dijo Dipper, mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular.

* * *

 **"MAHQVYY JRGOG, LNB NAK DEX SWQJJP DU ZKD SLTPH?"**

* * *

 **Y así termina el primer viaje. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. No era mi intención hacer de eso un Tiradero de Exposición, pero al menos nos dio una vista de qué hubiese hecho Mabel en lugar de Stan.**

 **Dedicaré al menos un capítulo a cada AU, pero no más de dos. A menos claro que sea absoluta y totalmente necesario, sino pasaré toda la vida haciendo un Fic que será tan largo que será absurdo y demasiado difícil de manejar.**

 **¡En cuanto a ustedes! ¡Muchas gracias por la atención que han brindado a este Fic! Para ser un escrito que promete viajes en el espacio-tiempo y los entrega tres capítulos y 24.500 palabras después, han sido pacientes. Sólo me preocupa que esté intentando poner la barra demasiado alto, pero eso nos lo dirá el tiempo.**

 **Agradezco todos por sus comentarios, especialmente a Sombra de Maldad y a Teru por aclarar de qué se trata el universo Tybay, y a Portgas D Trace por indicar algo que se supone es sentido común: No todo el mundo se conoce los mil y un AUs que existen. Así que listaré abajo los que se en definitiva van a estar en La Caza:**

 **Relativity Falls: Acaban de leerlo... Los adultos/ancianos intercambian lugares con los niños.**

 **Anti-Gravity Falls: Ocurre tres años después de Gravity Falls, con la diferencia de que los adolescentes en la serie son mucho más jóvenes. Los que eran niños en Gravity Falls tienen ahora 15 años y los que eran adolescentes tienen 12. Wendy y Soos toman el lugar de Dipper y Mabel, respectivamente.**

 **Gravity Rises: La mayoría de los personajes tienen su personalidad invertida o la intercambian con la de otro. Rises!Mabel se comporta como Canon!Dipper y viceversa. Ford es quien cuida de ellos en vacaciones de invierno, no de verano.**

 **Reverse Pines: Los gemelos Pines son cambiados por los gemelos Alegría/Gleeful, que pese al nombre, son mucho peores que el Gideon original. En esta versión, Pacífica va a visitar a su primo Gideon y a su Tío Bud Pines a la Cabaña del Misterio. Pacífica y Gideon toman el lugar vacío de los gemelos Pines.**

 **Monster Falls: Bajo circunstancias que dependerán completamente del autor, todos los habitantes de Gravity Falls son alguna forma de animal mítico o criptológico. Para dar algunos ejemplos: Wendy es una mujer lobo, Mabel es una sirena, Dipper es una especia de Centauro Sátiro, Stan es una gárgola, y así sucesivamente.**

 **Tybay AU: Toma lugar en los años '20 después de los eventos de la Ópera de Calcetines. En esta versión, Bill se encuentra atrapado en el cuerpo de Dipper; por esto, Dipper es ocasionalmente poseído por Bill, cosa que provoca estragos. La ambientación es urbana y contiene conflictos entre el crimen organizado, en especial Mafias.**

 **Con este último estoy tomando un riesgo altísimo, por lo lejos que está de mi zona de confort, pero me aseguraré de darle el respeto que se merece.**

 **Tengo otras ideas que quiero incluir, pero esas prefiero guardármelas para cuando llegue el momento.**

 **En cuanto a los criptogramas, que dudo que algunos de ustedes los haya notado o haya intentado resolverlos (No hay vergüenza en admitirlo, yo tampoco lo intentaría), las claves para resolverlos están en el capítulo 1, y siguen el mismo método en todos los demás en adelante. Es mucho más fácil si hacen zoom al texto o usan la versión Móvil del servidor.**

 **Por el momento eso es todo. Como también es costumbre, espero con ansias sus reviews con toda la pasión del F5 de mi teclado. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Donde sube la presión – Parte 1

**Nota del Autor:**

 **¡Hola chicos! ¡Aquí está, listo a duras penas otro capítulo de la Caza de la Lana!**

 **Este me dio bastantes problemas debido a la realidad que pensaba agregar aquí parecía mucho más simple de lo que le daba crédito, pero después de leerme entero el Tumblr respectivo de ese AU y las invaluables recomendaciones de Portgas D Trace, pude contar con una idea que valiera la pena contar. De nuevo, ¡gracias por responder a mis preguntas tontas y ayudarme activamente con mis dudas!**

 **Algo que me gustaría corregir en el capítulo anterior, es que fue Auror DragonSlayer el que sugirió nombrar los AUs en notas de autor para que no vinieran todos alienígenas cuando se trataba de eso. Lo que sí había hecho Portgas fue recordarme que debía mencionar Anti-Gravity Falls.**

 **Para responder a Alto Conocedor por su inquietud de lo que voy a hacer con tantos universos: No creo que vaya a meterlos todos, eso sería imposible... AUs de Gravity Falls existen al menos uno por fan. Sólamente aquí les doy un ejemplo: Si me diera la gana, podría existir un universo alternativo donde Lara Croft clásica sea descendiente de los Pines y tenga que pelearse con el culto de Bill para recuperar ciertos artefactos que ayudarán con su resurrección. Otro podría ser un mundo donde Alex Hirsh y su hermana son, literalmente, los gemelos Hirsh, que van a visitar a su abuelo por otro verano sólo para descubrir que Boring no es tan aburrido como lo aparenta.**

 **En resumen, voy a inventar una que otra cosa y pondré los AUs más conocidos aquí a manera de tributo o showcase, pero eso es todo. Narraré los que están nombrados en el capítulo anterior y unos pocos más, pero no estaré escribiendo AUs de Gravity Falls hasta que me quede el pelo blanco.**

 **Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Donde sube la presión – Parte 1

—Muy bien, a ver si entendí bien... —Dijo Wendy, recostada de cabeza sobre el mostrador. —En otra dimensión, ¿soy la mamá de mi propio papá? ...Raro...

Ya era de noche en la Cabaña del Misterio. Todos sus habitantes, más Wendy, escucharon atentos lo que le había pasado a Dipper y Mabel desde el momento en que abandonaron su realidad hasta que regresaron. Todos parecían asombrados, pero Stanford era el que menos cabía en su sorpresa. Estaba al borde de la estupefacción. Sabía que no había razón para que los niños le mintieran sobre donde estuvieron, pero las implicaciones de lo que acababa de oír parecían imposibles, más de lo que cualquiera en la habitación pudiera percibir. Era como si todos hubieran visto una pintura, pero ignoraran el resto del museo.

—Por lo que me han contado... —Comenzó a recapitular Ford. — Entraron a una realidad donde nosotros intercambiamos nuestras vidas con la de alguien. Y no sólo eso, también vivieron circunstancias similares a la de la persona con la que intercambiaron rol, en paralelo con el rol yuxtapuesto... ¿Es eso correcto?

—Al parecer sí. —Confirmó Dipper creyendo entender, encogiéndose de hombros. —En ese lugar, Mabel era una anciana que parecía sentir culpa permanente por algo... Los únicos niños que vimos fueron a ustedes. —Explicó señalando a ambos Stans. — Creo que también había una tal Carla McAlgo...

Cuando dijo eso, Stan tosió casi ahogándose en su Pitt Cola. Lo hizo un par de veces antes de recuperar lo poco que le quedaba de su compostura.

—Ahmm... Sigue, chico. —Le indicó Stan, mirando a todos incómodo por la atención extra.

—Pero esos fueron a los que nos encontramos. Lo extraño es que ese mundo era Gravity Falls, sin ser Gravity Falls... Fue... Bizarro. —Dijo Dipper, sin estar seguro de cómo explicarlo mejor.

El investigador se quedó observando a Dipper y a su hermana por un momento, como si analizara su travesía con una lupa sobre ellos. Después de unos incómodos segundos de sólo mirar, el hombre se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos para hablar.

—Chicos, lo que me acaban de decir es grande... Como ustedes no tienen ni idea. —Anunció Ford acomodándose los anteojos.

—Uh~ ¿Grande en qué sentido? —Preguntó Mabel.

—La posibilidad de otro Raromagedón palidece en comparación. —Dijo el investigador, acomodándose los lentes sin ver a nadie en particular.

Todos jadearon cuando Ford dijo esto, salvo por Mabel, que miraba con nerviosismo la reacción compartida.

—Ve al grano, sabelotodo. ¿Qué tiene esto en comparación a cualquier otra cosa que hayamos visto? —Se quejó Stan al ver la reacción del suéter de Dipper.

—Muy bien, pero necesitaré explicar unas cosas. —Asintió Ford. —Verán...

Stan se quejó con un sonoro gruñido ante el escenario de una exposición de su hermano. Los demás miraron al científico sin saber qué esperar.

—Antes, quiero señalar que lo que hicieron ustedes, niños, no fue un salto dimensional. —Recalcó Ford. —Se trata de un viaje extradimensional.

—¿...Y la diferencia es? —Preguntó Wendy, levantando una ceja.

—Verán, el universo como lo conocemos lo percibimos en tres dimensiones: Ancho, largo y profundo; y se teoriza que si fuésemos capaces de percibir la cuarta dimensión, podríamos ver con facilidad la transición del tiempo en el espacio. Nuestra percepción, así como nuestra existencia en la realidad cambia de manera astronómica a medida que cambias de dimensiones, pero sigue siendo la misma realidad en otro plano. —Explicó Ford. El hombre de la camisa con la interrogación levantó la mano, llamando la atención del hombre. —¿Sí, Soos?

—Me perdí cuando dijo "profundo". —Dijo Soos, con la mirada hueca puesta en el investigador, quien gimió como su hermano frotándose la sien.

—Lo importante es que entiendan esto: Los chicos no cambiaron de dimensión. Si lo hubiese hecho, hubieran visto de todo menos algo que se parezca a ellos. Es más, Mabel no hubiese sido capaz de recoger más fibra termodinámica, porque toda la fibra de esta realidad en Gravity Falls ya ha sido recolectada. Además la fibra parece sólo buscar cosas con estrecha relación a Mabel... Lo que ellos vieron fue un universo totalmente distinto, una realidad paralela a la nuestra.

Todos se quedaron viendo al investigador sin saber qué pensar, con caras similares a la de alguien que no puede reconocer algo que tiene en frente.

—Al principio creí que la fibra termodinámica podría haber terminado en Piedmont o en las cercanías de Oregón, pero nos toca descartar esa idea... Llamamos a sus padres sin decirles nada de lo que ha pasado y no surgió el tema de un montón de pelo raro por toda la casa. Estoy seguro que el campo de contención que mantiene las rarezas juntas en Gravity Falls ha evitado que los fragmentos de Mabel vuelen por todo el mundo. Pero eso nos deja un problema... —Explicó Ford, con los dedos en el mentón.

—La fibra no traspasó la barrera... ¿Pero sí nuestra dimensión? —Preguntó Dipper a su tío, incrédulo.

—Correcto —Afirmó Ford—. Siendo honesto con ustedes, lo único que tengo seguro es que no hay fibra fuera de Gravity Falls, todo lo demás son puras conjeturas mías. No estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona el salto extradimensional... De por sí necesité ayuda de Bill para poder entender bien el salto interdimensional, pero saltar de un universo a otro es un asunto mucho más escabroso. No nos referimos a abrir una puerta de un plano a otro, sino de una existencia a otra.

—A duras penas entiendo, pero... ¿Porqué eso es tan importante? —Cuestionó Melody rascándose la cabeza.

—A eso voy. —Dijo el investigador antes de dirigir su atención a Mabel—. Bill necesitó hacer infinidades de tratos, una anomalía en el espacio y mi ayuda para poder filtrarse en esta dimensión; y esta dimensión está paralela al Reino de las Pesadillas y el Escape Mental. Yo por mi parte he estado en otros universos conectados a otros espacios dimensionales entrelazados por anomalías. Mabel en cambio... Saltó de un universo a otro, sin ayuda, sin atajos, y lo hizo por accidente.

Esto dejó boquiabiertos a todos, en especial a Mabel. El único en la sala que estaba seguro desde un principio de qué tan poderoso era Bill Cifra, había admitido que su nieta, sin saber cómo, hizo un acto que no se comparaba a los que podía hacer el demonio que había puesto patas arriba a Gravity Falls. Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, solo pudieron observar a Mabel como si esperaran que fuese a explotar.

—¡Chicos, CHICOS! —Se levantó Dipper, llamando la atención de todos aunque técnicamente lo miraban a él—. Por favor, sé que Mabel es impredecible, y ahora aún más que al parecer es la criatura más poderosa de la tierra según el Tío Ford... Bueno, eso no sonó muy bien —Se dijo el chico a sí mismo antes de volver a sentarse con las manos en la cabeza. Mabel parecía estar al borde del pánico.

—Eso es un sí y un no... —Respondió Ford al comentario de su nieto, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico, pero viendo directo hacia su nieta—. Pese a su poder sobre el espacio, Mabel sigue siendo un suéter que cuando mucho puede moverse por su cuenta. Y por lo que he podido observar, se hará más fuerte a medida que se convierta en un ser más completo. Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, no solo es inofensiva, sino que sigue siendo nuestra querida Mabel, y que a nadie se le olvide.

Los primeros en asentir fueron Dipper y Stan. Todos se obligaron a recordar que aún con las extrañas circunstancias que habían rebasado el borde de los raro en las últimas 48 horas, Mabel seguía siendo Mabel, y ella era una de las criaturas más dulces, aunque frenética, que conocían.

—Por ahora no nos queda sino esperar a que saltes de nuevo —Concluyó Ford antes de separarse de los gemelos—. Dipper, tendrás que dormir con tu hermana puesta, por si acaso. Dudo que a cualquiera de nosotros le quede Mabel en su estado actual.

—Ugh, ¿en serio? —Se quejó el chico—. ¿Alguna vez han pensado en lo incómodo que es dormir con un suéter y tu hermana encima? ¿Al mismo tiempo?

—¡Oye! ¡A mí me tocó hacerlo en Groenlandia! —Se quejó Stan señalando al chico, que alzó una ceja por el comentario. Ford se limitó a cubrirse la cara con una mano al recordar la experiencia—. Si yo tuve que hacerlo, entonces tú te puedes guardar tus quejas. Haznos a todos un favor y ve a dormir con tu hermana lo más cerca que puedas, ¡y nada de cosas raras!

—¡Ew! —Expresaron los gemelos al unísono, pero sólo Dipper continuó hablando— Bueno, yo ya tuve suficiente por un día... ¿Quieres un jugar un rato con Pato antes de ir a dormir? —Preguntó viendo al rostro en su pecho.

—¡¿Que si quiero?! —Respondió Mabel con emoción. Su hermano no esperó más y se fue corriendo directo hacia el ático.

Después de que los niños se fueron los adultos hicieron lo mismo. Soos y Melody regresaron a limpiar la cabaña para que esté lista el día siguiente, Wendy se fue a su casa y Stan caminó hasta la sala para ver televisión. Sólo Ford se quedó contemplando las escaleras al ático.

Él tenía razón al decir que su nieta no era una amenaza para nadie... Pero le preocupaban tres cosas: Que su nieta era una víctima, que el culpable seguía suelto, y las repercusiones de todo lo que había pasado estos días todavía no eran muy claras.

Mientras más pensaba en ellos, menos respuestas conseguía, y eso lo dejó inquieto.

* * *

—...Y así fue como descubrí que mi hermana tenía el potencial para convertirse en el ser más poderoso en todo el espacio-tiempo. —Concluyó Dipper su relato.

Pacífica les observaba con incredulidad. Mabel reconoció esa expresión, ella la había visto así cuando le explicó que conoció al octavo y medio presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. Pero no le quedaba otra opción sino creerle ambas historias, Trembley era el amigo más cercano del viejo McGucket y Mabel había estirado su cara en dirección a Pacífica, como si a Dipper le saltara un monstruo del pecho, todo eso mientras gritaba y gruñía como perro cuando llegaron a la residencia, dándole un susto de muerte a la rubia. Su cara fue sin duda un poema.

Después que Dipper pudo (por fin) calmar a la chica, decidieron pasar el día en el comedor poniendo al corriente a Pacífica con lo que había pasado desde la última vez que la vieron. Pidieron una pizza que Dipper fue el único en comer: Pacífica se rehusaba a probar bocado y Mabel simplemente no podía.

—¿Habrá un día al que ustedes no les pase algo raro? —Preguntó la rubia levantando una ceja.

—Cuando estamos en Piedmont, supongo —Contestó Dipper encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Pero suficiente sobre mí! ¿Qué hay de ti? —Dijo Mabel, levantando sus cejas imaginarias como si estuviera coqueteando.

—¿De mí? ¿Qué conmigo? —Preguntó Pacífica, confundida—.

—Ya sabes, cómo has estado, qué has hecho, cosas así... —Sugirió Mabel, esperando recibir una emocionante lista de cosas que hace la gente rica en su tiempo libre.

—¿En serio? Acabas de contarme cómo estallaste en mil pedazos ayer, ¿qué puede ser más interesante que eso? —Objetó la chica Noroeste al suéter.

—Vamos Paz —Insistió Mabel—. Es lo que hace la gente normal: Interesarse por el bienestar de sus amigos —El jersey de Dipper miró a su amiga con ojos estrellados, que le hicieron imposible a la chica resistirse.

—A ver... —Se puso a pensar la rubia, que también había captado la atención de Dipper con esa pregunta—. Después de la fiesta, Wendy me ayudó a limpiarme la cara, luego me fui a dormir...—Ella levantaba un dedo cada vez que enumeraba algo, con su atención en su mente, pero con la cara hacia el techo—. Desperté cubierta de pelo de unicornio... Después de gritar como en un concierto de Muchas Veces, mi papá me ayudó a recogerlo todo antes de irse acompañado por mi mamá. Después de eso estuve sola... Viendo tele... Todo el día... Comiendo palomitas sin sal para evitar consumir sodio... Pretendiendo que a veces era parte de la conversación en la pantalla...

—Pacífica —Dipper interrumpió a la chica—, después de todo lo que nos pasó estos días, ¿cómo es que eres la persona más deprimente en la sala?

La rubia suspiró cerrando sus ojos cansados y apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa con un sonoro pero contenido golpecito. Los gemelos se vieron entre sí, inseguro de qué hacer por un momento, hasta que a Mabel se le ocurrió algo.

—¡Bien, ya vi suficiente! —Expresó el suéter— ¡Es hora de ayudarte a hacerte nuevos amigos!

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —Dipper se levantó de la silla, haciendo brincar a Pacífica, quien le miraba por el rabillo del ojo—. El verano no durará eternamente y no podemos dejarte sola sin más compañía que tus padres. ¿Tienes algún plan, Mabel?

—¡Ójojo! ¡Puedes apostar a que sí! —Sonrió pícaramente el suéter para sí misma—. ¡Paz, ponte tu mejor ropa! ¡Nos vamos al Centro Comercial!

—...Mientras, yo me lavaré las manos. Mabel es terrible a la hora de absorber suciedad —Se dijo mirando sus manos llenas de aceite y queso, caminando y suplicando que recordara bien cual era el camino hacia el baño.

Pacífica tuvo sus dudas sobre el súbito cambio de planes, pero se dijo que no tenía nada que perder. Decidió dejar una nota diciendo que estaría en su cuarto buscando qué ponerse y que bajaría con algo puesto cuando pudiese.

Cuando por fin Dipper encontró el baño y ubicó de nuevo el comedor, Pacífica estaba entrando a la habitación con su nuevo atuendo. Llevaba puesta una falda de color rosa ardiente de una pieza, sin mangas y un tanto ajustada que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla; y estaba dividida en la cintura por un cinturón negro con una placa dorada. También traía unos pantalones de licra negros y un par de modestas pero elegantes botas de cuero rosadas. Se puso un cintillo también rosa y unos zarcillos dorados redondos, igual que la hebilla del cinturón.

—Casual, pero elegante —Describió Mabel—. Me gusta.

—Sí, perfecto para conocer gente nueva... ¿Creo?. No sé, al menos eso te queda bien, Paz. —Opinó Dipper, sin estar seguro de qué decir, pero al parecer eso fue suficiente. Pacífica le respondió en silencio con una sonrisa de ligero rubor y una pose llena de orgullo. Mabel trató de no reírse mientras que Dipper la veía fallar miserablemente.

—Si más nadie necesita nada... —Dijo Dipper, antes de ser interrumpido por su hermana.

—¡AL MALL! —Exclamó a todo volumen.

* * *

El ruido de pisadas y gente charlando se apoderaba del Centro Comercial de Gravity Falls. Personas de todas las edades y géneros daban vuelta alrededor de las tiendas buscando recrearse el ojo contemplando lo que podrían comprar, o simplemente babearse por algún producto en específico. Algunos disfrutaban de helado o caramelos mientras se pasaban de tienda en tienda, ya fuese sólo o acompañado por familia y amigos.

Entre la dichosa multitud capitalista se encontraba el trío que sin pretenderlo parecía un dúo. Pacífica se aferraba con fuerza del brazo de Dipper, a la expectativa de una nueva interacción humana saliendo mal.

—¿Podrías... No se, al menos aliviar la estrujada? Ya no puedo sentir el brazo —Se quejó Dipper.

—L-lo siento... —Respondió Pacífica, sin soltarle el brazo, pero aliviando la presión. Mabel veía la escena sonriendo encantada.

—Mabel... No. —Dijo Dipper, esperando una burla de su hermana. Tanto el chico como Pacífica vieron hacia el suéter con fuerte seriedad, mientras que el jersey se reía entre dientes.

—Veamos... —Mabel se concentró en las personas de los alrededores, buscando un candidato perfecto— ¡Ajá! ¡Ahí hay alguien! —Declaró forzando a Dipper a señalar a una muchacha pelirroja con trenzas sentada en una banca— ¡Vamos, Paz! ¡Danos lo mejor que tienes!

—¿...Estás segura de esto? —Dudó Pacífica por un momento.

—Relájate —Trató de calmarla Dipper—. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar, que no le caigas bien? Nosotros estaremos aquí de todas maneras.

—Claro, lo dice el nerd que está acostumbrado... —Se quejó Pacífica para sí misma.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó el chico.

—¡Que intentaré hacerlo y llegar alto! —Improvisó Pacífica al percatarse que la oyeron—. Deséenme suerte.

—¡Suerte, Paz! —Chirrió Mabel, dejando que Pacífica hablara por su cuenta con la chica que le señaló. Dipper se quedó parado cerca a una distancia prudente para ver los esfuerzos de la chica.

Pacífica encontró a la pequeña pelirroja jugando con un muñeco de trapo con un vestido hecho de parches que se parecía a la ropa verde y azul que llevaba la niña. Sin estar muy segura de qué hacer o decir, decidió empezar por ahí.

—Oye, esa muñeca es bonita... Bueno, para ser un montón de trapos, claro está. —Intentó decirlo de la manera más natural que pudo, pero sonó sarcástica sin darse cuenta. Los gemelos observaron boquiabiertos la presentación.

—¿Disculpa? —Se volteó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido. A Pacífica no le gustó cómo la estaban viendo.

—Hey, no es mi culpa que seas demasiado pobre para conseguirte una muñeca apropiada. —Trató de defenderse la rubia., Dipper se golpeaba la frente con la palma, mientras que la niña hizo un puchero enrojecido por la ira, levantándose del asiento para encarar a Pacífica.

—¡Para tu información, esta muñeca me la hizo mi mamá y la quiero mucho! —Gritó la niña del vestido azul y verde. La rubia estaba intentando defenderse de haber dicho una equivocación, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

—Pues ti te gusta tanto, eres la persona con el gusto más malo que existe —Respondió Pacífica, alterada, pero tratando de no demostrarlo.

—Vamos, Bombón. Es obvio que no nos quieren aquí —Se fue caminando con la nariz en alto, indignada. La chica Noroeste, en igual indignación, gritó a la muchacha de las trenzas.

—¡Oye, no he terminado contigo! —La llamó la rubia, pero fue ignorada por la niña que siguió de largo sin siquiera voltearse.

Con un suspiro, regresó con Dipper y Mabel, que la veían con incredulidad. El chico recordaba por qué no le agradaba Pacífica al principio y Mabel hizo memoria de la fiesta en la cabaña y las nada agradables circunstancias en las que se conocieron el verano pasado.

—¡¿Qué!? —Se quejó la rubia, ya incapaz de aguantar el silencio de los dos.

—¡Pacífica, eso fue horrible! —Dijo Mabel antes que su hermano a la rubia— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—¡No lo sé! —Se sentó en una banca, seguida por Dipper, justo al lado de ella—. ¡Traté de decir algo agradable, pero se ofendió y no supe qué hacer!

—De acuerdo, intentemos otra cosa —Dipper cruzó los dedos bajo su mentón, analizando sus opciones—. ¿Qué tal ese niño de allá? —Señaló a un niñito rubio y regordete de tal vez unos 6 años vestido de azul con tirantes. Pacífica no parecía muy convencida—. Esta vez trata de empezar saludando, pregúntale como está o algo así.

—De acuerdo —Se dijo a sí misma la chica de rosa, caminando hacia el nené—. Ahí voy...

Se acercó al niño, que estaba comiendo un helado por su cuenta mientras miraba los vidrios de la juguetería. Se preguntó por un momento dónde estaban sus padres, pero descartó ese pensamiento y decidió empezar por presentarse, tal vez incluso podría ayudarlo a conseguir a su familiar.

—Hola niñito, ¿cómo estas? —Dijo la rubia, agachándose para verlo mejor a la cara. El niño tenía las mejillas infladas y era pecoso. Éste la contempló por unos segundos antes de responder.

—Mi mami me dijo que no hablawa con extwaños o con wubias oxigenadas... —Declaró finalmente el niño. Pacífica, que no esperaba ese comentario, no se lo tomó bien.

—¡CÓMO QUE RUBIA OXINEGADA! —Se levantó separando sus dedos como si fuera a estrangularlo— ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE AGARRE!

El niño, tras la amenaza, huyó despavorido mientras gritaba con un chirrido infantil muy distorsionado. La rubia regresó con sus amigos para encontrar a Dipper viendo con curiosidad al niño y a Mabel tratando de aguantarse la risa.

—Para ser justos, esta vez el niño se lo buscó —Razonó Dipper, todavía pensando sobre el encuentro—...Y debo decir que eso de no hablar con "rubias oxigenadas" es muy específico.

Pacífica no pudo evitar ver al muchacho con una expresión de hastío, a lo cual el chico se defendió con las manos en alto a la altura del pecho con una risa nerviosa.

—¡N-no es que tu seas una de esas! ¡Claro que no eres una! ¡Nadie dijo eso! ¡¿Verdad, Mabel!? —Preguntó el chico buscando apoyo que no consiguió. Mabel seguía aguantándose la risa y cada vez le era más difícil.

—Este será un día largo... —Declaró Pacífica, arrepintiéndose de todas las decisiones que la llevaron a ese momento.

* * *

—Sabes, debí adivinar que había más de una razón por la que nadie quiere estar contigo si no es por dinero... —Se dijo Dipper sentado en una banca, con los brazos estirados sobre el espaldar y con la rubia sentada al lado de él. Ella estaba descansando con las manos en la cara, gruñendo de frustración.

La siguiente media hora que estuvieron intentando empezar una conversación exitosa había fracasado de manera magistral. De alguna manera, Pacífica se las arreglaba para exasperar a su oyente u ofenderse ella misma, lo que al final también terminaba ofendiendo o asustando a la persona con la que intentaba hablar.

Ya con la garganta seca, el grupo se sentó en una banca a descansar en una banca bebiendo cada uno un refresco dietético (que Mabel insistía debían compartir, pero se le negó rotundamente), a reflexionar de lo terrible que ha sido el día.

—Es inútil, Dipper... —Se lamentó Pacífica— A este paso tendré que comprarme unos 80 gatos...

—Tengo entendido que el número mágico de gatos para la gente rica es 618. —Comentó Mabel, que recibió una mirada incrédula de la rubia— ¿Qué? Sólo decía.

—Tal vez necesitas practicar con otras personas que no estén dispuestas a huir a la menor provocación —Pensó Dipper en voz alta— Por hoy creo que ha sido bastante, hagamos algo que nos haga olvidar estos 30 minutos.

Con todos de acuerdo, Dipper y Pacífica saltaron de la banca dispuestos a regresar a la nueva residencia Noroeste, pero sólo la chica tocó el suelo con los pies. Dipper al saltar se había quedado flotando en medio del aire cuando eso pasó.

Fue entonces que el trío notó el brillo sobrenatural de Mabel.

—¡Oh no! ¡Otro viaje! —Dijo Dipper, atemorizado por no poder tocar el suelo.

—¡Wujú! ¡Otro viaje! —Gritó Mabel en contraste con su hermano, obligando al chico a levantar los brazos en emoción.

—¡Esperen! ¡No pueden dejarme aquí sola! —Refunfuñó Pacífica, saltando hacia Dipper y aferrándose a él para que bajara a tierra.

—¡No hagas eso, Paz! ¡No sabemos qué puede pasar si—

Y en eso, hubo un sonoro estallido que sacudió al Centro Comercial entero, Todos voltearon para mirar en la dirección de donde había venido la explosión, pero no encontraron nada, salvo ventanas vibrando y un ventarrón dentro del edificio.

* * *

El sol de mediodía se levantaba sobre una pequeña y tranquila ciudad de Oregón.

La suave brisa se llevaba por el aire un frío y difícil de percibir olor a siempreverdes proveniente del bosque de pinos, que en esa época del año, estaba cubierto de raíces a ramas por centímetros de nieve, al igual que el poblado que rodea la vegetación. En medio de este bosque, una cabaña un tanto destartalada con un letrero que la identificaba como "El Museo del Misterio" se levantaba en un claro sólo adornado por unas cuantas mesas, artefactos que alguien ajeno a lo paranormal no podría reconocer, y una brillante capa de blanco.

Dentro de la cabaña, una niña de cabello castaño estaba sentada en el regazo de su tío, que contemplaba el contenido de un frasco. Ella estaba abrigada con una chaqueta beige y una camisa blanca con un pino azul en el pecho que era tan grande que le quedaba como una falda, y la hubiese usado así, pero el frío le obligó a llevar pantalones y botas. Su tío, un hombre fuerte pero envejecido, iba vestido de manera similar, pero llevaba una franela adecuada para su tamaño, gris y sin pino.

—¿Qué crees que sea, Tío Ford? —Preguntó la niña, viendo el frasco desde abajo. El hombre había acercado el contenedor a su rostro para ver bien las edras que consiguió su nieta en el bosque.

—No lo sé, Mabel. —Respondió Ford, recordando lo que le había contado su nieta—. Te diría que es pelo de unicornio, pero ellos no son de los que dejan sus gracias en todas partes, por no mencionar que debes activamente buscar uno.

—¿Crees que alguien haya... Hecho eso a un unicornio? —Dijo Mabel. No quería completar esa oración, el pensar que alguien lastimara a una de las pocas criaturas inocentes del bosque le lastimaba la garganta.

—Lo dudo. Alguien lo bastante experto para atrapar a un unicornio sabe que es más fácil dormir a un unicornio y quitarle lo que necesitas que atraparlo o matarlo —Explicó Ford, con una mano sobre la cabeza de su nieta—. Hacer cualquiera de esas cosas enfurecería a los seres mágicos del bosque, por no mencionar que tener a un unicornio cautivo es... Frustrante.

—¿Frustrante? —Repitió Mabel con curiosidad.

—Créeme, lidiar con unicornios es una experiencia que no quieres en tu vida. Te lo dice un experto —Concluyó el anciano mirando al vacío con aprensión. La chica se limitó a sonreír por la expresión del hombre, que se notaba hablaba muy en serio.

Fue entonces que ambos escucharon una sonora explosión que perturbó los cimientos de la cabaña. Mabel y Ford se aferraron entre sí, tratando de dar con la fuente del sonido. Al no repetirse el sonido y al ver que nada había pasado en los alrededores, se relajaron un poco y notaron que el frasco de pelo estaba en el suelo, milagrosamente intacto. Iban a suspirar de alivio cuando notaron que el cabello dentro del recipiente se levantó, erizado, y voló traspasando el frasco como si este fuese inmaterial. Esto sorprendió mucho a ambos, quienes se vieron entre sí antes de poner su atención en la puerta cerrada que daba al exterior, que fue la dirección hacia donde volaron los mechones.

—Iré a ver —Se decidió Mabel, saltando del regazo de su tío, que incapaz de contener su curiosidad siguió a la chica.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, como lo haría el viento en su lugar. Al abrirse completa, encontró a un chico de cabello castaño que el hombre reconoció como su nieto, Dipper. Al ver eso, Ford se dio media vuelta suspirando.

—Solo es tu hermano jugando con su Dipper-Jugo... —Se quejó el hombre antes de regresar a la cabaña—. Después veremos qué fue eso que encontraste en el bosque. Ya es hora de reabrir el museo.

Mabel, sin embargo, no estaba tan segura. ¿Desde cuando a su hermano le gustan los suéteres? Tampoco recordaba que él tuviese una gorra de leñador. Los shorts estaban en su sitio, pero eso era todo.

—Dipper, ¿qué rayos estabas haciendo afuera? —Preguntó ella, al verlo parado sobre un claro de pasto rodeado por nieve.

—¿Quién está afuera? —Chirrió una voz alegre detrás de la niña.

—Ahora no, Dipper, te estoy haciendo una pr... —Mabel se interrumpió en media oración al notar que quien estaba atrás era su hermano.

El chico de afuera, aún siendo igual al de adentro, contrastaba en todo, hasta en expresión. El muchacho de atrás sí cuadraba con la descripción regular de su hermano: Iba vestido con una franela encima de otra franela de mangas largas y shorts, cosa que Mabel no podía entender, ¿cómo hacía con el frío invernal que caía sobre ellos?. También reconoció una curita azul en su mejilla de un encuentro cercano que tuvieron en el bosque y que ella no quería recordar. El otro chico, fuera de lo inseguro que parecía, estaba intacto.

—¿...Dipper? —Preguntó la chica de la chaqueta, tragando saliva.

—¿Qué? —Contestó el chico, con una pequeña sonrisa que le exageraba las mejillas.

—¿Estuviste jugando con la copiadora del Tío Ford?

—No que yo recuerde... ¿Porqué?

La niña se limitó a señalar hacia afuera, por fin permitiendo que su hermano se asomara para ver a su otro yo, que estaba quieto en medio del claro de pasto. Su hermano se maravilló al verse a sí mismo en la nieve.

—Woah... Ese chico es guapísimo —Comentó el chico—. Aunque debo decir, tiene un pésimo gusto en ropa.

En ese momento la chica retrocedió cerrando con un portazo, tirando del cuello de la camisa de Dipper para mantenerlo alejado.

—¡Ow, ow! —Gimió el niño, que se sobaba el tirón—. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Mabel? Estás más cucú de lo normal, y eso no está bien.

—¡Qué no lo vez! —Gritó la chica, exasperada— ¡Hay un clon tuyo afuera y no tenemos nada que ver con él! ¿Qué tal si es de Pacífica? Tal vez le pidió a "Lobo Solitario" que hiciera uno para espiarnos.

—Entonces con más razón debo dejarlo pasar —Declaró el chico con una amplia sonrisa, abriendo los brazos como si fuese a dar un abrazo.

—Dipper, ¿estás mal de la cabeza? ¡No podemos confiar en algo así de sospechoso!

—Mabs, si yo fuera un clon mío, escaparía de Pacífica y huiría a un lugar seguro... ¡No hay manera en que yo me pueda traicionar a mí mismo! —Cantó el chico antes de poner su mano en la manija de la puerta. Esta fue interceptada por la de Mabel, que miraba al muchacho como si eso fuese una severa reprimenda.

—Dipper, no. No lo hagas.

—Vamos, Mabel. Estaré bien —Le aseguró su hermano— Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes preparar esa daga-cosa para protegerme, ¿verdad?

—Dipper, por favor, no me siento cómoda con esto...

—Solo esta vez confía en mi... ¿Sí? —Le miró con ojos grandes y suplicantes a su hermana, como los de un triste cachorrito. Ella conocía bien esa mirada, pero cometió el error de verla por demasiado tiempo y al final cayó en la trampa.

—Bien. Pero a la primera señal de hostilidad, es carne muerta. —Declaró su hermana, sacando entre sus ropas un pequeño tótem de madera negra inscrito con runas hechas de trazos rectos y cortos. De la punta de este creció una luz en la forma de un diamante de luz azul neón, convirtiendo al fetiche en el mango de una daga espiritual.

Mabel se quedó detrás del marco de la puerta lista para atacar. Dipper, mucho menos precavido, abrió la puerta de golpe y saltó sobre su otro yo haciéndole una llave con su derecha, y dándole un coscorrón con la izquierda.

—¡Ow ow ow! ¡No, basta! ¡Detente! —Se quejó el chico del suéter— ¡Vengo en son de paz, lo juro!

—Eso es lo que dicen todos —Respondió Mabel ante la súplica del clon, manteniendo su daga entre ambos, aunque ya no estaba tan segura de que fuese necesario. Si su hermano desarmado podía someterlo, dudaba que hubiese necesidad de usar una daga espiritual, pero la mantuvo en alto por si acaso.

—¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Ya, suficiente! —Se quejó el otro Dipper hasta que su hermano quedó satisfecho con los coscorrones. El chico de la franela notó que la cara del suéter hacía algo raro, pero no entendía muy bien qué era.

—¡Hola, soy Dipper! ¡El Dipper original! —Se presentó con entusiasmo el muchacho, que en esa ocasión llevaba una franela azul con el logo de un rostro celeste en el espacio, mitad sol y mitad luna— ¿De donde vienes? ¿Quién te hizo? ¿Sabes contar hasta diez?

—Ehh... Para empezar, no soy un clon, vengo de Gravity Falls, me hicieron mis padres biológicos y se contar hasta los millones —Respondió el "clon" en orden.

—¿Gravity Falls? —Preguntó Mabel, a quien le chocó ese pedazo de información—¿Desde cuando Gravity Rises se llama Gravity Falls?

—Espera, ¿qué dijiste? —Preguntó el otro Dipper a Mabel.

—¡Nosotros hacemos las preguntas aquí! —Amenazó la chica, señalando al muchacho del suéter con su daga, que se había acercado un poco con el arma en alto.

—¡Deja a mi hermano en paz, bravucona! —Gritó suéter Mabel, interviniendo.

En su sorpresa, la chica dejó caer su daga y cayó para atrás lejos del artefacto. Se maldijo por ello cerrando los ojos y esperó lo peor. Aguardó a que el clon le saltara encima, que le rompiera la cabeza, que le abriera el torso para jugar con sus intestinos, pero los segundos pasaron y nada ocurrió. Abrió los ojos para notar a su hermano viendo al otro Dipper, que parecía estar cansado y preocupado.

—Puedo explicarles todo si me dan la oportunidad —Dijo el chico del suéter, antes de abrazarse tiritando—...Y un lugar más caliente que éste, porque me estoy helando. ¡Pero qué frío hace!

Mabel se limitó a asentir lentamente, conmocionada. Tras recobrar el sentido y su tótem ahora inactivo, le hizo indicaciones a los dos Dippers para que la siguieran a casa.

* * *

—Entonces... Esos pelos que encontré no eran pelo de unicornio, sino parte de tu hermana —Resumió Mabel—. ¿Y andas saltando entre universos esperando encontrar el resto de ella?

—Sí, básicamente —Le confirmó el Dipper del suéter.

—Wow... Mi otro yo es igual de nerd que mi hermana —Declaró el otro chico, nada impresionado con su contraparte.

—¡Oye! —Se quejaron Mabel y el Dipper del suéter al unísono. La ropa del chico no pudo evitar reírse estruendosamente.

—Bueno, de vuelta al punto... —Continuó el Dipper del otro mundo— Mabel, dónde está el resto de la fibra?

—Lana —Respondió el jersey.

—¡Ugh, Mabel! —El suéter rió por la queja de su hermano. La Mabel de la chaqueta rodó los ojos al ver que su otro yo se comportaba como su hermano: Aún cuando le hablaban en serio, el prefería soltar un chiste que hacer caso.

—Bueno, bueno, está bien —Concedió la hermana del viajero antes de concentrarse un poco—. Uhmm... Solo quedan el hilo de la otra Mabel.

—¿En serio? ¿De nuevo?

—Sí, al parecer esto será fácil, siempre que encontremos a mi otro yo —Dijo el suéter con una sonrisa optimista.

—Si nos toca como a esta Mabel, entonces no lo creo —Dijo mirando a la chica de la enorme camisa.

—¡Oye! —Amenazó ella con el dedo— ¡Si vivieras por aquí serías igual de precavido que yo!

—¡Chicos, CHICOS! —Interrumpieron tanto suéter como el hermano de la chica. Se miraron entre sí hasta que el muchacho concedió la palabra—. Después de ti.

—¡Oh, qué caballero! —Felicitó Mabel suéter al chico, quien reía por lo bajo. Su hermano y la chica sólo rodaron los ojos con fastidio— Nada más tenemos que darle un abrazo a mi otro yo y será todo.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Respondió la chica, levantando una ceja.

—Sabes, deberíamos intentar a ver si un toque es suficiente —Opinó Dipper, acercándose a la chica, que retrocedió por impulso, encogiéndose en el sillón.

—¡Aburrido! —Se quejó suéter Mabel, pero sin poner mayor resistencia. El chico metió su mano dentro de su manga y la colocó lentamente sobre la frente de la muchacha.

La mano permaneció ahí hasta que el suéter sintió algo que le hizo empujar un poco la mano de Dipper hacia atrás. Se trataba de una cuerda delgada de hilo arcoíris que salía de su frente. Cuando se separó lo suficiente, el hilo abandonó a la chica y este fue absorbido por el suéter.

—Bueno, al parecer el contacto es suficiente, es bueno saberlo —Sonrió Dipper, al ver el resultado de su experimento y a una Mabel dudosa de lo que estaba pasando. Le dolía un poco ver al fantasma de lo que solía ser su hermana, pero esperaba poder devolverla pronto a lo que era.

El chico se quedó esperando el brillo normal del salto de plano, pero los segundos pasaron y no ocurría nada, lo cual le pareció muy extraño.

—Ahmm... ¿Mabel?

—¿Sí, Dipper? —Respondieron ambas chicas al unísono, pero Dipper fijó su atención de la que esperaba respuesta.

—¿Estás segura de que ese era el último hilo?

—Totalmente, bro-bro —Le respondió el suéter— Ya no queda más hilo en este universo.

—No lo entiendo... —Se dijo Dipper, confundido. Apoyó su mano sobre su frente, como si eso le ayudara a pensar—. Ya no queda más fibra, ¡deberíamos _**h**_ aber regresado!

—Tal vez haya algo que s _ **e**_ los impida como... No sé... ¿Una interferencia? —Sugirió su otro yo, pero el viajero descartó la idea.

—Mabel puede moverse de un universo a otro s _ **i**_ n problemas, aunque no lo haga a propósito... Debe de haber algo que la esté anclando... Pero, ¿qué?

—¿Tal vez extraviaron algo aquí que _**s**_ ea importante para Mabel? Trata de hacer memoria, puede que te ayude —Sugirió la chica del pino.

—No, no trajimos nada de Mabel cuando vinimos, y no había posibilidad de eso. Estábamos en el Centro Comercia _ **l**_ con... —Fue entonces cuando Dipper cayó en cuenta de por qué no podían irse, lo que hizo que negara nervioso con la cabeza, tomándose del cabello— Oh no... Oh no ¡Oh no, oh no!

—¿Dipper, qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntaron pre _ **o**_ cupadas ambas Mabels a la vez. Al Dipper de la franela le hubiera parecido gracioso, si no fuera por el ataque de pánico que estaba sufriendo su _**o**_ tro yo.

—¡Pacífica! ¡Pacífica también está aquí! —Exclamó Dipper, que al decir eso hizo jadear a los otros tres. Mabel suéter parecía consternada, pero los otros dos lo miraron en shoc _ **k**_.

—¡Sabía que no podía conf ** _i_** ar en ustedes! —Gritó la muchacha sacando de su ropa el tótem.

Al ver eso, el viajero levantó sus ma _ **n**_ os al frente tratando de explicarse.

—¡No no no! ¡Espera! —Se apresuró Dipper—Nuestra Pacífica es una chica snob muy _**g**_ rosera, pero inofensiva.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso suena como Gideon! —Su otro yo dijo entre _**f**_ ascinado y divertido.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues la nuestra es una maniática sedienta de sangre —Dijo la chica en un tono oscuro, apuntando al chico c _ **o**_ n un filo de luz hacia el muchacho del suéter.

—¡Cálmate por favor! —Mandó el suéter a su otro yo— Nuestra Pacífica puede ser irritante y ofender a medio continente... Pero no es más que una chica solitaria que no sabe lo que dice o lo que hace. Jamás la vería lastimando a nada o a nadie. Bueno, tal vez una langosta para comérsela... —Razonó el suéter un momento antes de volver a su argumento— ¡Pero nuestra Paz es una buena chica! ¡Tienes que cree _ **r**_ nos!

La muchacha lo pensó un par de veces antes de finalmente deja _ **r**_ caer la daga conjurada del tótem y ponerla en su abrigo.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos entonc _ **e**_ s —Declaró ella—. Si su Pacífica es como ustedes dicen, entonces no podemos dejar que las dos se encuentren. La nuestra la hará pedazos, o algo peor...

—¡Y qué esperamos! ¡Vamos, vamos, _**v**_ amos! —Chilló el Dipper de la franela, que saltó corriendo hacia la salida del museo.

Mabel y el otro yo de su hermano fueron tras él, pasando en frente de la recepción donde un chico de cabello negro corto pero abundante oculto bajo un pasamontañas, y v _ **e**_ stido con blue jeans y una camisa a cuadros leía una revista de grupos de música progresiva. El Dipper de ese mundo pasó veloz despidiéndose con un grito casi ininteligible.

—¡HOLA-ROBBIE-ADIÓS-ROBBIE! —Grito el chico corrie _ **n**_ do, seguido por Mabel y el otro Dipper.

—Hola, Dipper. Hola Mabel, Hola, Dipper —Se despidió el chico sin mirar, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, levantando la vista de su revista y ajustando su **_g_** orra— Espera, ¿qué?

Miró hacia la puerta para ver lo que estaba mal con la escena, pero los chicos se habían ido demasiado rápido, y no le dieron tiempo de reconocer lo que pasó. El chico se encogió de hombros descartando cualquier anormalidad y regresó como si nada a su r _ **e**_ vista.

* * *

 **S QRVGADPA HTSH AQ ZECKMNFP TTU, WDCN TCQH**

* * *

 **Por ahora eso es todo. Como siempre, espero sus opiniones, reviews, quejas, amenazas de muerte o lo que sea que quieran decirme en los reviews o por privado. Un enorme abrazo para ChocoTortuga por ser la primera que pasa por aquí dejando un Fanart. Pueden ubicar el dibujo en su página en Deviantart o buscando "Chocotortuga caza de la lana" en Google.**

 **Todavía recibo sugerencias de AUs, aunque seré un poco más estricto con ese contenido. Por el momento me despido, ¡Cuidense!**


	6. Donde sube la presión – Parte 2

**Nota del Autor:**

 **¡Saludos chicos!, aquí vengo con un retrasado pero cumplido capítulo.**

 **Originalmente planeaba tenerlo listo para el viernes, pero entre una cosa y otra no pude. Si tuviera que resumir, tuvo que ver con que "Jyhvs no sabe escribir cuando tiene sueño y no sabe administrar su tiempo. ¡Oh, Jyvs! ¡Qué vamos a hacer contigo!"**

 **En fin, este capítulo resultó ser frustrante de escribir pero muy divertido de desarrollar. Vino con muchos elementos clave importantes, pero no sabía cómo desarrollarlos bien. Por suerte, el siguiente será todo lo contrario... Espero.**

* * *

Capítulo 6 — Donde sube la presión — Parte 2

Era invierno enfrente a la mansión Noroeste. La exagerada residencia, construida de manera muy similar a un edificio victoriano, se extendía alta y majestuosa, desplegando infinidad de brillantes ventanas al muro frontal que, a pesar de lo elegante de su diseño, no le hacía justicia en su opulencia.

La estructura entera vi _ **b**_ ró cuando el sonido de una fuerte explosión la perturbó, junto con un chico alto y delgado de cabello blanco que se preparaba para salir en ese momento. Inquieto, y también perturbado por el estallido, caminó lentamente hacia a la entrada, apretando con su mano el amuleto azul que mantenía su blanca capa sujeta sobre sus hombros. Asomó su cabeza por la reja del muro exterior esperando encontrar algo enorme, daños en las paredes, cualquier cosa que no debía pertenecer.

Pero res _ **u**_ ltó que no había nada.

Confundido, el muchacho de no más de trece años terminó de abrir la cerca de par en par para poder ver bien la pared, así como el bosque a su alrededor, pero no había daño de ningún tipo en ninguna par _ **t**_ e. ¿Estarían intentando jugarle una mala broma? Si ese era el caso y se enterara de quién se trataba, se aseguraría de que fuese la última vez.

—Juro que alguien será demandado o algo peor si esa explosión no fueron cosas mías... —Se quejó él con un resoplido antes de irse caminando en dirección al pueblo, ec _ **h**_ ando humos.

Una vez el muchacho estuvo lo bastante lejos, de un arbusto salió una Pacífica adolorida con el pelo revuelto, observando al chico de pelo blanco que sólo pudo reconocer, según el r _ **e**_ lato de Dipper, como su contraparte de otro mundo. Él había salido de esta versión de la mansión Noroeste, por no mencionar que ese comentario le recordó a algo que ella podría haber dicho hace menos de un año.

La rubia sabía que estaba en Gravity Falls, pero no era realmente su Gravity Falls. Ella recordaba que era verano, y esta versión del pueblo estaba en pleno inv _ **i**_ erno. Maldijo a su suerte por llevar ropa de temporada ese día solo para ser arrastrada a otra dimensión con su estación opuesta. Tenía frío, se sentía perdida y no podía ver a Dipper por ninguna parte.

Se vio tentada a entrar a la mansión, pero estaba segura de que no la dejarían entrar: O había otra Pacífica en esta dimensión o ese chico que no lograba reconocer era la ver _ **s**_ ión Noroeste de este mundo, y prefirió no arriesgar su suerte, en especial con lo mala que había sido hasta el momento.

Observando al joven alto alejarse, al final se decidió a seguir al chico del saco negro, que contrastaba con su capa blanca. No se atrevía a hablar directamente con él, pero al menos le sería más sencillo ubicarse si seguía a su otro yo, que sí era lugareño en esta di _ **m**_ ensión. Tal vez aprendería una cosa o dos de este mundo viéndolo a él, tal vez incluso de sí misma si le volvía la suerte.

* * *

Tr _ **a**_ s varios minutos de paso apresurado, los cuatro niños finalmente llegaron al pueblo.

El poblado era, en cuanto sus edificios, el mismo, pero ningún local estaba donde los gemelos lo recordaban. Había un restaurante familiar donde originalmente estaba el Bar de Pool y la cafetería de Lin _ **d**_ a Susan al parecer ahora vendía alcohol. Eso sólo fue la punta del iceberg, puesto que muchos negocios que conocía ya no estaban en su sitio original, o lo que según ellos sería el lugar correcto.

Fuera de eso, Gravity Rises se veía bastante igual. La atmósfera del pueblo, a pesar de la nieve, todavía conservaba su pintoresca vibra y aparente falta de preocupación. La gente paseaba alegremente sin mayores inconvenientes que no fuesen un resfrío.

—Wow... Los edificios están ahí, pero ninguno de los locales está donde yo recuerdo... Esto es como pasear en la dimensión desconocida. —Se dijo a sí mismo el Dipper del suéter.

—¡...Literalmente! ¡Mwop mwop mwooooooop! —Continuó su otro yo encamisado, cantando en tono burlón.

—¡Dipper, basta! ¡Esto es serio! —Dictó Mabel a su hermano, notando que ambos Dippers habían obedecido, viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos. Eso le hizo reflexionar; colocó los dedos de su derecha sobre su mentón dándose un segundo para ver a ambos niños—. Chicos, necesito nombres diferentes para ustedes dos o pasear por el pueblo será una pesadilla.

—Yo lo llamo bro-bro, Dip, Diperino... ¿Quieres otra sugerencia? —Dijo alegremente Mabel suéter a la chica, que la observó con rostro dudoso.

—Nada de eso, ¡yo ya tengo el apodo perfecto para tí! —Dijo el muchacho abrazando al viajero por el cuello, mientras le presionaba con su mano libre en el pecho usando el dedo—. De ahora en adelante te llamaremos... ¡Dippy Feliz!

La mención del nombre hizo que el chico empujara a su contraparte hacia la nieve, mientras él mismo sentía un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el clima. El suéter de Dipper hizo una mueca que sólo la chica Pines notó pero no supo reconocer.

—¡Ni en sueños! —Señaló Dipper con severidad— ¡Tú quédate con el nombre si tanto te gusta!

—¡Pffft! ¡Tú te lo pierdes! —Se levantó el Dipper local, sacudiéndose la nieve y señalándose a si mismo con los pulgares haciendo frente a Mabel—. ¡Hermana, de ahora en adelante seré Dippy Feliz!

—Tú estás muerto para mí. —Sentenció el viajero a su otro yo con una mirada de profunda desaprobación. Mabel miraba sin entender al otro Dipper. Claro que era un nombre terrible, pero no merecía esa clase de reacción. ¿O sí?

—De acuerdo, tú serás Dippy hasta que Dipper se vaya a su hogar, ¿entendido? —Dijo la chica de abrigo apuntando a su hermano.

—¡Dippy Feliz! —Gritó triunfante el chico con los puños en alto.

—Vamos... Dippy —Llamó Mabel con una mueca a la mención del nuevo apodo—. No tenemos más tiempo que perder. Hay que encontrar a la otra Pacífica antes de que alguien más lo haga... ¿Cómo se ve, por cierto? Ya se que ella es Pacífica, pero... ¿Qué lleva puesto?

—Lleva mucho rosado encima, botas y pantalones negros —Describió Dipper—. También lleva un vestido ajustado sin mangas y una correa. Créeme, no será difícil encontrar eso.

—¿En este clima? —Cuestionó Mabel.

—En nuestra dimensión era verano, así que en ese momento tenía sentido. —Concedió el viajero.

—¿En serio? Hasta eso parece fuera de lugar —Se dijo la chica en alto, más para sí misma que para Dipper— Es como si todo en tu dimensión estuviese al revés.

—Tal vez la temática de esta dimensión sea el intercambio dual —Teorizó el viajero—. Al parecer cada dimensión a la que vamos tiene una temática paralela a la realidad de nuestra dimensión... Sigo sin entender cómo es eso posible, pero así es como funciona.

—Wow... —Suspiró Dippy—. ¿Cómo han sido las otras dimensiones?

—Bueno, sólo hemos estado en otra además de esta —Explicó Mabel—. En ese otro universo los niños hacían lo que los adultos y eran los adultos, y el cambio también funcionaba al revés. Varonil Dan era un adolescente trabajando en la cabaña y yo era la encargada del lugar... ¡Y el lugar era hermoso!

—Con hermoso, quiere decir "lleno de escarcha" —Tradujo Dipper, a quien le hizo un poco de gracia la reacción opuesta de sus contrapartes. Mabel levantaba una ceja mientras que Dippy parecía interesado.

—No lo entiendo... Si el cambio es un paralelo directo, ¿no debería ser el Sr. Valentino el que esté trabajando en la caja y no Varonil Dan? —Cuestinó Mabel.

—Eso es porque estás pensando en TU dimensión —Respondió Mabel—. En la nuestra, Wendy es la cajera de Cabaña del Misterio.

—Quieres decir "Museo" —Señaló Dippy—. Es el Museo del Misterio. De eso estoy casi seguro. Y eso de tener a Wendy en la cabaña suena como que apesta un montón.

—No, Dippe... Dippy —Repuso Mabel, todavía sin acostumbrarse al nuevo apodo de su hermano—. Creo que ya entiendo... Fíjate. Mabel solía ser una chica igual a mí, y tú eres igual al otro Dipper, pero Mabel actúa más como tú que como yo y viceversa. Bajo esa lógica, podemos concluir que, si ellos notan algo fuera de lugar, es porque se comporta de forma opuesta a otro elemento de su dimensión. Y si el paralelo de esa otra dimensión era la edad entonces... La Wendy de ellos es buena gente y cool.

—¡Oye, dijiste algo totalmente nerd que no fue aburrido y lo entendí! —Felicitó Dippy con unos aplausos.

—Eres un tonto —Se limitó a decir Mabel con una media sonrisa, que se borró al conectar los puntos que faltaban de la teoría que estaba formulando—. ¡Lo que significa que el Robbie de ellos es un adolescente odioso! —Chilló la chica mientras caía de rodillas— ¡¿Porqué, multiverso?! ¡¿Porqué?!

—Ugh, no puedes hablar en serio... ¿Wendy es como Robbie aquí? —Se quejó Dipper, un tanto sacudido por la comparación.

—No sé, ¿porqué no se lo preguntas? —Sugirió Dippy. Nadie entendió el consejo hasta que se voltearon hacia la dirección donde estaba mirando el chico.

Frente a ellos, una adolescente pelirroja vestida con un abrigo verde y un short que solía ser un par de blue jeans los miraba con una mezcla de desdén y curiosidad mientras que fumaba un cigarrillo, detalle que sobresaltó mucho a Dipper y a Mabel suéter. Tenía la cabeza protegida por un pasamontañas y a su vez la tenía marcada por un par de aretes en cada oreja.

—Saludos, trío perdedores —Dijo Wendy—. ¿quién es el tercer pelmazo?

—¡No lo vas a creer! ¡Este chico es...! —Dippy estaba dispuesto a explicar el origen de su nuevo amigo, pero fue silenciado por la mano de su hermana en media oración.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe —Interrumpió Mabel con cierto aire de hostilidad.

—Como sea, igual no me importa —Dijo la pelirroja con fastidio—. Por cierto... ¿Saben si Robbie ha estado recibiendo mis mensajes? No ha respondido a ninguno.

—...Creo que los borra apenas los recibe —Le contó Mabel a la adolescente, que no tardó en hacer un gesto desdeñoso.

—El muy cabrón... —Dijo para sí misma, antes de suspirar de dulce amargura—. Eh, no puedo estar molesta con él... Como sea, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Hasta nunca, tarados.

Mabel vio a Wendy retirarse con un gesto de fastidio similar al que usaba la pelirroja, mientras que Dippy la observaba con un gesto de consternación. Los viajeros dimensionales, en cambio, se quedaron con la vista fija en la adolescente, con el rostro estupefacto.

—Ugh, su Wendy SÍ es igual a nuestro Robbie... —Se quejó Dipper tras su "choque cultural".

—Y ahora soy yo quien lamenta tener la razón... —Apoyó la chica del abrigo al viajero.

—¿Acabo de oír bien? —Dijo suéter Mabel, sobresaltada— ¡¿Acaso esa fue Wendy diciendo una grosería?!

—Creo que hoy en particular está de mal humor —Opinó Dippy, pero a nadie pareció importarle.

—Me pregunto quién será el paralelo de Pacífica... —Se preguntó Dipper en voz alta, fue entonces que recordó algo que había dicho Dippy— Oye, ¿no habías dicho algo sobre nuestra Pacífica siendo parecida a Gideon?

—Sí, habías dicho algo sobre alguien snob, ofensivo y seguro al tacto; y ese es Gideon, totalmente. —Confirmó el chico de la camisa.

—¡Pero eso no puede ser! —Repuso suéter Mabel— Claro, nuestro Gideon es un sociópata vengativo, por no mencionar un acosador fastidioso que no entiende un "No" por respuesta...

—¡Al fin alguien que entiende mi dolor! —Gritó Dippy con las manos al cielo. Su hermana no pudo evitar sonreír por el repentino melodrama.

—¡Pero él se supone está reformado! —Continuó el jersey—. Y él era un tanto sádico, pero nunca un sediento de sangre.

—Tal vez los paralelos existen, pero no son absolutos... —Concluyó Dipper, viendo de vuelta a la chica del abrigo— Quiero decir, aún con todas las coincidencias que hay, ¿cuales son las posibilidades de que esta Mabel sea una chica rara obsesionada con un diario, le guste el misterio y que encima esté enamorada de Robbie?

Mabel quiso cortarle la palabra con un gesto, pero al notar la atención de todos sobre ella desvió la mirada hacia un lado con la cara totalmente roja, tratando de ocultar su cabeza dentro de su chaqueta, mientras que su hermano de la camisa empezó a reír a carcajadas, cosa que el suéter repitió una vez entendió el chiste. A Dipper no pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

—Es en serio... —Se quejó el viajero al ver la reacción de Mabel.

—¡M-mejor nos apresuramos! —Tartamudeó la chica—. ¡Tenemos que encontrar a tu amiga, o lo que sea!

Todavía con el dúo alegre riéndose, continuaron su camino por la ciudad, buscando cualquier señal de una rubia perdida. Dipper esperaba que ellos tuviesen mejor suerte que la otra Pacífica de esta dimensión. Por lo que pudo oír, no era alguien con quién querrías encontrarte.

* * *

La rubia perdida al final ya no estaba tan perdida como al principio creía estarlo.

Resultó que este Gravity Falls no era tan diferente del suyo. De hecho, todo estaba en su sitio, salvo por las tiendas que ya no estaba donde las recordaba, pero los edificios seguían en donde debían estar y eso la reconfortó un poco. Se dio cuenta de esto mientras seguía desde lejos al chico, que después de un buen rato y varias interacciones (de las cuales pudo aprender qué evitar decir para no ser tan despreciable) descubrió que el muchacho sí era un paralelo suyo, pero no de la manera que ella tenía en mente. Resultó que él era Gideon Noroeste. Nunca lo habría adivinado, ya que su fisionomía era en exceso diferente.

Después de más o menos media hora decidió que ya no valía la pena perseguirlo, y podía seguir por su cuenta de camino a la Cabaña del Misterio, donde tal vez estarían Dipper y Mabel esperándola preocupados. En el trayecto, se distrajo pensando en lo extraño que resultaba que todo estuviera al revés. También supuso que, si había un Gideon Noroeste, es porque también debía de haber una Pacífica Alegría. El pensar en una identidad que sonaba más como un nombre de casada que un ser alterno le hizo temblar de disgusto y no de frío para variar.

Estaba sumergida en su propio mundo tratando de olvidar que se congelaba que no se fijó por donde iba y tropezó con alguien. Avergonzada, y recordando que lo más correcto para hacer en esa situación era disculparse, se apresuró a hacerlo tratando de parecer en verdad arrepentida.

—¡Perdona! Estabas en el medio y yo no estaba pendiente... ¿Estás bien?

—¡Oye, cuidado por donde vas! —Dijo la persona acomodándose el vestido, que al segundo quedó tan atónita como Pacífica cuando se vieron entre sí.

Frente a la chica Noroeste había una muchacha rubia igual a ella, pero con mucho más maquillaje y un labial purpura que nunca se hubiese atrevido a llevar en cualquier faceta de su vida. Su cabello era todavía más abundante que el de ella, aunque buena parte del mismo se acumulaba en un copete que la viajera dedujo necesitó demasiado fijador para mantenerse así. También llevaba encima un enorme y acolchado vestido victoriano morado y negro de hombreras grandes que parecía diseñado para un arlequín; en especial la falda, que tenía un patrón que intercambiaba el símbolo de una fase lunar junto con el color negro o morado en cada franja vertical que lo componía. También llevaba en su cuello un collar hecho de bloques dorados sujetos a una cadena de eslabones de plata, los cuales eran demasiado grandes para verse naturales con el vestido.

—Wow... Parezco un payaso. —Dijo la muchacha Noroeste para sí misma, con un ligero tono de disgusto.

La otra chica infló las mejillas por la ofensa, pero la descartó con una sacudida de la mano, sonriendo pretenciosa.

—Se que nos parecemos mucho, pero no es como para que me insultes en primera persona —Criticó la payasa.

—Lo siento. Acto reflejo. No volverá a pasar... Espero —Corrigió Pacífica al momento. Había tratado de no decir nada ofensivo a nadie, pero al parecer no podía aún. Ver esto hizo que la otra muchacha soltara una risa cantarina.

—Descuida, querida. Hace falta más que eso para hacerme enojar. —Replicó ella. Pacífica no estaba segura, pero creyó ver muy en el fondo de sus ojos un destello que no pudo decifrar del todo.

—De acuerdo... Tengo que irme, voy camino a la Cabaña del Misterio y no quiero retrasarme —Dijo Noroeste—. Disculpa lo de casi pasarte por encima... O lo que sea.

—¡Oh, pero qué coincidencia! —Cantó la arlequín— ¡Yo también voy camino para allá a visitar a mi novio! ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—¿Tu... Novio? —Se preguntó la rubia veraniega un tanto intrigada, antes de responder—. Sí, claro. Para andar sola por ahí preferiría andar por ahí con... ¿Cómo dijiste te llamabas?

—No lo he dicho. Pacífica Alegría, un placer —Dijo con una reverencia levantando un poco los costados de su vestido.

La chica Noroeste se sorprendió mucho al oír eso, aún cuando había contemplado la posibilidad de que eso pasara. Lo que no le cuadraba era eso de parecerse más a un muñeco que a una niña de verdad, además de haber mencionado algo sobre un novio. Se preguntó qué clase de persona podría estar interesada en ella, o al menos, en esta versión de ella.

—Eh... ¿Hola? —Preguntó Alegría.

—Oh, disculpa... ¿Dijiste algo? —Peguntó nerviosa Noroeste.

—Te pregunté cómo te llamas, tontita —Dijo la niña lunar entre risitas—. ¿Es que no sabes que es mala educación ignorar a la gente cuando te habla?

—Ah... Sí, disculpa, trataba de recordar algo, eh... —Pacífica no sabía si realmente debía darle su nombre o no. De por sí era raro que ella creyese en los viajes dimensionales, pero contárselo a alguien ajeno al tema era algo que no traería nada bueno, cuando menos quedaría como una lunática. Con eso en mente, trató de improvisar un nombre rápido para no parecer demasiado sospechosa—. Soy, eh... Nathalie. Nathalie D'Caribe. Un gusto —Dijo riendo con una sonrisa forzada.

Por su cara, Alegría no parecía muy convencida, pero después de unos segundos soltó otra risa cantarina e invitó a "Nathalie" a caminar con ella con un gesto elegante.

—Vamos, que el tiempo apremia y no espera a nadie —Recitó la arlequín, que no tardó en ser seguida por la chica "D'Caribe".

—Y... ¿Quién es ese novio al que quieres ir a visitar? —Preguntó Noroeste, para romper el hielo. Al parecer había funcionado, porque a Alegría le brilló con una expresión ilusionada mientras saltaba como si le hubieran regalado un dulce.

—¡Oh, él es la cosa más linda y dulce que existe! —Alardeó la chica— ¡Verás...!

Poco a poco Alegría fue contándole a Noroeste sobre sus aventuras y desventuras con el chico mientras caminaba por las frías calles del poblado en dirección a la Cabaña del Misterio. Todavía se moría de frío, pero al menos la compañía haría más ameno el viaje.

* * *

Pasó una hora desde que comenzó la búsqueda, pero no hubo ningún resultado, y ya los chicos andaban un poco hambrientos (en especial Dippy), por lo que decidieron caminar de vuelta al Museo del Misterio. Tal vez podrían consultar con el Tío Ford a ver si podía ayudarlos con una manera más sencilla para buscar a alguien en la ciudad.

—¡No puedo esperar a contarle al Tío Ford sobre ustedes en el almuerzo! —Exclamó el chico de la camisa. Su hermana sonreía estando de acuerdo con él—. ¡Los chismes acompañados por tocino son los mejores!

—Es curioso, ustedes tienen con ustedes al Tío Ford... Para nosotros es el Tío Stan —Comentó Dipper, inseguro de cómo debía, o si debía, revelar esa información a sus contrapartes de Gravity Rises.

—Bueno, tiene sentido —Respondió Mabel—. Nuestro tío es Stanford, y si todo está al revés para ustedes, lo llamarían Stan en vez de Ford.

—S-sí, supongo... —Respondió el viajero inseguro. No se sentía bien dejarlos en la sombra a ellos sobre eso, pero, ¿de verdad era una buena idea decirles? Él mismo no pudo confiar en Stan el momento en que se enteró que él no era quien decía ser, y si para él fue difícil, no podía imaginar cómo sería para esta Mabel, que intentaría rebanarle el cuello primero y preguntar después a la mejor provocación.

Para cuando llegaron a la entrada del camino boscoso que daba a la cabaña, notaron una figura purpura adentrarse por el paso del bosque. Dipper y suéter Mabel no le dio mucha importancia, pero la chica del abrigo pareció sobresaltarse por la vista, y detuvo al grupo con las manos en alto.

—¿Está todo bien, Mabs? —Preguntó el jersey de Dipper. La chica Pines parecía nerviosa.

—¡Pacífica! —Gruñó Mabel— ¡Pero no es la de ustedes, sino la nuestra!

—¡QUÉ! ¡Pero yo no quiero lidiar con ella hoy! —Se quejó Dippy.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó Dipper, esperando que la muchacha tuviera un plan.

—Vamos entre los árboles, así podremos ver qué hace sin ser descubiertos —Sugirió la chica.

Ambos chicos asintieron y se adentraron a los constados del camino, apresurando el paso entre los árboles mientras llegaban a nivelarse con la rubia.

Después de forcejear por el obstruido camino alternativo lo más rápido que pudieron, lograron colocarse a la par de la rubia. Se horrorizaron al ver que no eran una, sino dos rubias las que iban caminando. La Pacífica del vestido veraniego estaba temblando de frío mientras que la otra estaba hablando alegremente entre saltitos sobre algo, pero no estaban seguros de qué.

—...Y cuando pensé que él no podía ser más adorable, ¡hizo un puchero cuando se dio cuenta que no le devolvería el waffle! ¿¡No es lindo!? —Preguntó el arlequín con emoción.

—...Sí...Claro —Concedió la chica Noroeste. En ese momento cayó en cuenta que, tras demasiado tiempo de oir tonterías sobre el novio de esta chica, que no entendía como seguía con ella considerando lo mal que lo trataba, todavía no conocía su nombre— Y... ¿Cómo se llama? Ya sabes, para no competir, o algo así.

—Oh, eres precavida... Eso me gusta —Sonrió la rubia del copete—. Realmente no conozco su nombre real. De hecho, nadie lo conoce... Pero todo el mundo lo llama Dipper.

—¡No puede ser! —Dijo Noroeste en voz alta, ruborizada— Juraría que estabas hablando de alguien totalmente distinto —Explicó mientras pensaba más bien en Mabel, que se acercaba más a la descripción del chico. Debió suponerlo, considerando que todo estaba de cabeza en esta dimensión.

—Nop. Estoy hablando sobre él y nadie más que él —Aclaró Alegría—. ¿O creías que estaba hablando de Mabel? ¡Pero yo no tiro hacia ese lado, tontita!

—N-no, supongo que no... —Respondió riendo nerviosa.

—¡Pero suficiente sobre mí! —Declaró la arlequín— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿De mí? No hay nada interesante sobre mí en lo absoluto, solo soy una chica normal con un bolsillo muy grande, nada más —Contestó Noroeste, encogida de hombros.

—¡Oh, pero eso no puede ser! ¡Pero si eres una de las personas más interesantes que he conocido!

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó Noroeste, intrigada— ¿Realmente crees que soy interesante?

—¡Pero claro! —Le contestó Alegría, acercándose a la otra rubia— Todos aquí o son demasiado tontos y normales. Y tú, querida, solo eres demasiado tonta.

—¿Disculpa? —Dijo la viajera, siendo tomada por sorpresa.

En eso sintió que una fuerza se aferró a su cuerpo y la levantó del suelo. Podía patalear y agitar los brazos, pero no podía bajar por más que lo intentara. Esa misma fuerza acercó a la chica Noroeste para ver más de cerca a los ojos a la payasa, que la miraba con ojos violeta llenos de furia.

—Oh sí, de la nada aparece un clon versión Valley-Girl mío, conoce a Dipper y Mabel pero los recuerda mal y, de paso, no sabe ni decir bien el nombre del Museo del Misterio. —Listó con amargura la muchacha Alegría— ¿Es que crees que nací ayer? ¿Pensaste que no notaría nada mal contigo?

—¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! —Gritaron dos voces al unísono que salieron del costado del camino.

Las voces provinieron de dos Dippers que acompañaban a Mabel, quien tenía en alto su daga fantasmal. La cabello castaño miró con frialdad a la payasa rubia, sin bajar el arma. Pacífica Alegría estaba extasiada por ver a su amado multiplicado, pero se obligó a poner pies sobre la tierra. Había prioridades de carácter mucho más urgente y no podían esperar.

—¿Que la deje en paz? —Se mofó ella— ¡No recibo órdenes de ninguno de ustedes! ¡Si quieren a su amiguita de vuelta, entonces vengan a buscarla!

La arlequín retrocedió caminando hacia el bosque. Ella lo hacía parecer como si se alejara con gracia, pero realmente no podía correr y manejar objetos al mismo tiempo, mucho menos si este era un humano intentando liberarse, así que se obligó a no hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos. Con la poca concentración que le quedaba, chasqueó los dedos unas tres veces mientras que los Pines iban corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Pero frenaron en seco cuando una masa negra se estrelló entre ellos y la rubia.

La masa se convirtió en la sombra de un zorro gigantesco con una par de agudos y brillantes ojos sangrientos como el granate. Su boca amplia y torcida boca desplegaba una dentadura blanca y filosa que temblaba a la espera de clavar sus dientes en cualquiera de los tres que estaba viendo.

Todos dieron un paso atrás, menos la chica del abrigo, que saltó a la acción con su arma en mano. El zorro trató de mantener su distancia, tratando de morderla repetidas veces tan rápido como su fisionomía imposible se lo permitía. Mabel sabía defenderse muy bien de los ataques, bloqueaba o contraatacaba en los momentos justos para asegurarse de no recibir daño, pero Dipper cayó en cuenta que perderían a ambas Pacíficas si dejaba que la pelea continuara así.

Contra todo instinto de supervivencia, el chico del suéter tomó una vara larga e intervino en la pelea. Salto a la acción sin que Mabel se diera cuenta y aterrizó a las patas del zorro, que seguía distraído en su duelo. El chico trató de golpear al animal, pero fue como si hubiese golpeado niebla líquida. Retrocedió dejando caer la vara de ectoplasma negro al suelo y miró hacia arriba. El zorro se había dado cuenta de su presencia y estaba listo para morder.

Dipper se cubrió el rostro esperando el final, pero lo que recibió fue un anormal y distorsionado aullido. Descubrió su cara para notar que el animal se retorcía en su negrura mientras que lo consumía un fuego más blanco que azul. Cuando la figura dejó de consumirse, los viajeros se encontraron con Mabel, que respiraba agitada.

—¡¿Estás demente?! —Le regañó la chica— ¡Podrías haber muerto!

—¡No había opción! —Respondió Dipper— ¡O acabábamos rápido o perdíamos a ambas Pacíficas!

—¡Oigan, chicos! —Gritó Dippy desde el fondo— ¡Eso estuvo increíble! ¡Deberían hacerlo más seguido!

—¡Oh no, nada de e...! —Iba a responder Mabel, pero se le fue la voz junto con el color del rostro al ver hacia su hermano.

Dipper y la chica del abrigo miraron hacia Dippy, que saludaba desde el otro lado del amplio camino. Detrás de él, un ciervo hecho de tinieblas similar al zorro se alzaba en sus cuartos traseros para aplastar al chico con un juego de pesuñas blancas hechas de dientes.

—¡DIPPER, CUIDADO! —Gritaron ambas Mabels, ambas estirando su derecha hacia el chico que estaba a punto de ser aplastado.

El chico volteó para mirar al animal casi caer sobre él usando sus deformes cascos. No tuvo tiempo ni para saltar, solo cerró los ojos esperando que no le doliera tanto. Le dolió muchísimo, pero no en el lugar ni en la dirección que él hubiese esperado.

Lo que sintió fue un fuerte tirón de su camisa, cómo voló una distancia lo bastante corta para ser un vuelo breve, y lo suficientemente larga para que el aterrizaje le hubiese dolido. Abrió los ojos para descubrir que él ahora estaba a un par de metros del animal mientras Mabel corría hacia la bestia, que trató de huir, pero recibió el cuchillo como una daga voladora en el cuello. La criatura se desintegró de la misma manera que el zorro.

Todavía sin estar seguro qué pasó, volteó para ver que el suéter de Dipper sólo le cubría un brazo y parte del pecho. El resto de Mabel se extendía desde la única manga del chico hasta su propio cuello.

—¡Dipper! —Gritó la chica antes de saltar sobre él abrazándolo, para luego separarse de él y examinarlo— ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te hizo daño?! ¡¿Cuantos dedos tengo aquí?! —Le preguntó apresurada, levantando su mano abierta.

—Tranquila hermana, estoy bien —Le sonrió estirando los brazos como si fuese a recibir otro abrazo—. Más me dolió el rescate que el ataque sorpresa... ¿Qué pasó?

—Mabel se estiró para salvarte, aunque... No se si eso pueda llamarse estirarse, más bien creo que se rediseñó para ser más larga o algo así —Explicó la chica mientras miraba a Dipper, que no tenía palabras para explicar lo que había pasado.

—¡Mabel, eso fue increíble! —Preguntó Dippy. A la muchacha Pines le hizo gracia que su hermano fuera el primero en felicitar y preguntar— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—...No lo sé —Respondió a medida que sus edras regresaban a su lugar respectivo, hasta convertirse de nuevo en suéter Mabel— Me asusté y deseé que mi brazo fuera más largo para poder alcanzarte, y resultó que sí me hice más larga. Fue raro.

—No entiendo nada, pero gracias —Le sonrió el chico con gratitud. Dipper, reaccionó por fin, dándole una palmada en el costado en señal de felicitación.

—Oh, vamos chicos... Que me sonrojo —Dijo Mabel, llena de falsa modestia.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para halagos, por ahora tenemos que conseguir a Pacífica... Bueno, a las Pacíficas —Recordó la chica del pino—. No será difícil si se fue caminando en la nieve. Sus pisadas nos darán una idea de a donde fue.

—Espera, Mabel —Dijo Dipper, interrumpiendo a Mabel que iba lanzándose camino al bosque— Antes de entrar, necesitamos un plan. Si yo fuera Pacífica, me aseguraría de tenerla como rehén o como escudo humano en caso de emergencia, no podemos saltar a la acción así como así.

—Y supongo que tienes un plan —Dedujo la chica.

—Por supuesto que tengo uno —Respondió Dipper viendo a su hermana. Ambos compartían una sonrisa de complicidad.

* * *

La niebla se extendía tan blanca como la nieve sobre el cementerio de Gravity Falls, volviendo el suelo casi invisible bajo un mar de humo sedoso. El lugar solía ser visitados por adolescentes rebeldes y ociosos en busca de aventuras seguras o simplemente pasaban por ahí porque estaban aburridos, pero ese momento estaba en completo silencio, ni los animales ni el viento perturbaban el silencio absoluto que sólo un muerto podría apreciar.

El silencio fue interrumpido cuando ambas Pacíficas entraron en el claro adornado por las tumbas.

Alegría no había tenido tiempo para pensar bien lo que haría con la impostora. Originalmente pensaba matarla, abandonarla en el museo, esconderse un poco y dejar que los rumores hicieran todo por su cuenta; pero entonces también apareció un segundo Dipper y eso le hizo cambiar de idea. No quería tener que enfrentarse a su adorado multiplicado por dos junto con su odiosa hermana, así que prefirió retirarse a un lugar más calmado para hacer su interrogatorio. Tal vez si tenía suerte, las Sombras Fantasmales de su amigo los mantendrían a raya lo suficiente para sacarle algo útil a la muchacha que no paraba de sacudirse.

Por su lado, "Nathalie D'Caribe" todavía forcejeaba tratando de liberarse, algo que se volvió molesto muy rápido en medio del bosque, y ya que no estaba siendo perseguida podía hacer algo al respecto. Usando el poder el amuleto que tenía colocado sobre su cabeza en una tiara, empujó a la rubia contra una tumba, sacudiendola lo suficiente como para que dejara de moverse tanto. Luego se colocó frente a la chica para detallarla con ojos penetrantes, que parecieron tener poco efecto en ella.

—Muy bien, "Nathalie" —Amenazó Alegría escupiendo el nombre falso de Noroeste como si fuera veneno, deshaciéndose de todo canto en su voz—, más te vale que respondas a mis preguntas con la verdad o no tendré piedad contigo.

—¡Déjame ir, engendro mal maquillado! —Escupió Pacífica, tratando de zafarse inútilmente de la fuerza que la contenía.

—Serás insolente... ¿Acaso tienes una idea de con quién te estás metiendo? —La arlequín buscó entre su ropa y su cabello algo que resultó ser un cuchillo. Colocó la punta de este, apenas haciendo contacto con la piel de su víctima— ¿O es que eres tan estúpida que no sabes en qué posición estás?

Ver el cuchillo fue bastante malo, pero sentir la punta sobre su cuello hizo palidecer a la muchacha de rosa más que el rostro de su contraparte maquillada. La chica quedó muda al instante, como si el arma blanca le obstruyera las palabras.

—Te lo diré una vez más... —Repitió Alegría con un tono severo y oscuro— Vas a responderme con la verdad a todo lo que te pregunte y más te vale ser honesta... ¿Me entendiste o quieres que te lo escriba en el cuello? —Dijo mientras hacía surcos sin presión sobre el cuello de su prisionera con el filo metálico. Al sentir el frío del arma bailar sobre su cuello, la prisionera respondió asintiendo al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Muy bien! —Celebró la payasa con su tono cantarín. La otra chica seguía contenida contra la piedra de la tumba, pero no hacía falta. Estaba petrificada de miedo—. Empecemos por lo obvio. No hay manera de que tengas un nombre tan tonto como Nathalie D'Caribe, ¿verdad? Pues dime, y esta vez con sinceridad... ¿Cómo te llamas, querida? —Dijo esto mientras le sostenía el mentón, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—M-me llamo Pacífica... —Respondió la chica veraniega— Soy Pacífica Noroeste...

—Niña, ¿qué te dije sobre tomarme el pelo de nuevo? —Gruñó la captora, estrujando su cara.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —Chilló en respuesta— ¡Te juro que soy Pacífica Noroeste! ¡De la familia Noroeste de Gravity Falls! ¡Los falsos fundadores del pueblo!

—¿Gravity Falls? —Le cuestionó la niña lunar— Creo que quisiste decir Gravity Rises, y hasta donde yo sé los Noroeste no tienen a ninguna rubia don nadie como parte de su familia, por no mencionar que nadie duda que Nathaniel Noroeste fue el fundador del pueblo.

—¡Por favor, no me lastimes! —Rogó Noroeste— ¡Te estoy diciendo toda la verdad! ¡Por favor, déjame ir!

La chica de rosa temblaba tratando de no llorar, mientras que la arlequín la miraba con un gesto analítico, como preguntándose qué animal tenía al frente. Después de varios segundos de ponderación, los ojos de Alegría quedaron en blanco, como despreciando todo lo que tuviese al frente. Incrementó la fuerza con la que oprimía a su otro yo a la tumba con una potencia asfixiante, mientras levantaba el cuchillo en alto.

—O eres una mentirosa, o eres una loca... —Se quejó Alegría— De cualquier manera, me pusiste en una posición peligrosa y encima me hiciste perder el tiempo. ¿Hay algo que tengas que decir antes de que te desoye aquí mismo?

—¡DEJA A ESA CHICA EN PAZ, LUNÁTICA! —Gritó una voz familiar e irritante detrás de ella. Se volteó para encontrar precisamente a quien esperaba.

Mabel se encontraba al borde del cementerio levantando su daga fantasmal frente a ella en dirección hacia la arlequín. La chica caminaba de lado, como tratando de buscar un terreno libre de tumbas para abalanzarse encima de ella a la primera oportunidad. Pacífica le siguió el juego, moviéndose lo suficiente como para obstruir su paso. Como medida adicional, colocó a su rehén frente a ella con el cuchillo al cuello haciendo uso del poder de su amuleto.

—¿Es que no hay un día en el que no seas un fastidio, Pines? —Le reclamó la rubia— ¿Es que simplemente no puedes dejarme tranquila?

—Tal vez lo reconsidere cuando dejes de ser una bruja perversa —Se mofó de vuelta Mabel—. Vamos, Pacífica, sólo tienes que soltar a esa chica y todos podemos irnos tranquilos a nuestras casas.

—Como si pudiera confiar en lo que dices —Refunfuñó la arlequín—. Solo esperas a que baje la guardia para saltarme encima con tu ridículo mini-sable laser.

—Pero qué cosas más crueles dices, Pacífica. Jamás se me ocurriría hacerte una cosa tan fea. —Contestó Mabel, imitando con sarcasmo un gesto dolido.

En menos de un segundo, la captora sintió cómo una fuerza tremenda le tiraba hacia atrás hasta hacerla impactar de cabeza contra una tumba. El impacto hizo que la arlequín quedara inconsciente, provocando que la chica Noroeste se desplomara en el piso, al lado del cuchillo.

—Claro, esperaba que bajaras la guardia, pero jamás te saltaría encima con mi "ridículo mini-sable laser". Ese no era mi trabajo —Sonrió Mabel con satisfacción, viendo cómo el viajero se arrodillaba frente a la rubia, tomándola de los hombros.

—¡Pacífica! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Preguntó Dipper preocupado.

La rubia de rosa se lo quedó observando un segundo con los hombros vacantes, antes de romper a llorar abrazándose a su suéter.

—¡DIPDER, FUE HORRIBLE! —Chilló Noroeste— ¡ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MATARME, QUERÍA ABRIRME EL CUELLO Y BAÑARSE CON MI SANGRE! ¡FUE HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE!

—Ahmm... Mabel, ¿puedes enroscarse alrededor de Pacífica para asegurarnos de que no caiga en otro lado de nuevo? —Sugirió el chico.

—Seguro bro-bro, y buena suerte negando que ella no es tu novia después de esta. —Se mofó el suéter, que recibió una mirada de fastidio de su hermano.

Mabel se deformó de modo que ahora el suéter era una única tira de tela que unía a Dipper y a Pacífica por la cintura. La rubia seguía llorando mientras que el chico sentía cómo se levantaba del suelo y veía a Mabel brillar. Al parecer eso era todo lo que faltaba para completar el viaje de regreso.

—¡Mabel, mira! ¡Funciona! —Señaló Dippy, que se había unido a su hermana después de el rescate exitoso.

—¡Suerte chicos! —Saludó la niña de la chaqueta— ¡Espero que encuentren lo que buscan, que nosotros nos ocupamos de la loca!

—¡Gracias por todo, chicos! —Dijo Dipper saludando de vuelta. Pacífica temblaba como un cachorro de chihuahua, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Miró de vuelta para contemplar por última vez a los gemelos alternos, pero notó algo que lo petrificó.

Entre los árboles, se asomaba una figura humanoide sombría pero sólida de ojos amarillos disparejos.

No había manera de que él pudiese olvidar a ese ser, era el mismo que los había atacado hace un par de días.

—¡CHICOS, DETRÁS DE US—!

No tuvo tiempo de decir más nada antes de que el salto empezara, lanzando un destello cegador junto con su característica explosión. Los gemelos se miraron confundidos por esa última advertencia, pero no tuvieron tiempo ni de mirar hacia atrás. Ambos había sido golpeado por un choque eléctrico fortísimo que los dejó tendidos al instante en el frío suelo del cementerio.

La figura misteriosa se sacudió las manos esparciendo el resto de la estática en el ambiente, antes de fijar su atención en la rubia que había quedado desmayada en el suelo. Se acercó y la observó detenidamente antes de posar sus manos sobre el collar de oro.

Pero entonces los ojos de la chica se abrieron grandes y felinos, para sorpresa del hombre sombrío.

Saltó para atrás alarmado mientras que la chica flotaba hacia el cielo con una risa estridente que no pertenecía a ella.

—¡VAYA, VAYA, VAYA! ¡PERO QUÉ TENEMOS AQUÍ! —Se presentó la voz— UN HOMBRE DEMASIADO ADELANTADO PARA SU TIEMPO, ¡LITERALMENTE!

El sujeto solo se quedó observando a la niña poseída, fijo y silencioso en el lugar, esperando cualquier circunstancia con una de sus manos tras su espalda.

—¿QUÉ PASA? ¿EL BEBÉ DEL TIEMPO TE COMIÓ LA LENGUA? ¿LA UTILIZÓ COMO ESPECIA DEL TIEMPO? HE OÍDO QUE EL TIEMPO ES DE-LI-CIO-SO CUANDO LO ADEREZAS CON LENGUA, ¿EH? ¿EH? —Dijo la niña como si intentara tocarle con el codo, mientras flotaba más cerca del hombre, para verlo bien—¿Y BIEN? ¿QUÉ TE TRAE POR AQUÍ, MUCHACHÓN?

La figura no dejaba de mirarlo intensamente. Los "ojos" de aquel ser no dejaban de moverse en direcciones varias, pero parecían estar concentrados en la niña, o más bien, en su cuello.

—¿QUÉ, TE GUSTA? PUEDES QUEDÁRTELO. SIEMPRE ME HA PARECIDO UN AMULETO DE MAL GUSTO Y NO CONSIGO LA MANERA DE QUE ESTA NIÑA SE DESHAGA DE ÉL.

El nuevo hablante sacó el collar del cuello de la chica y la colocó en manos del hombre misterioso. En el instante que obtuvo el collar, sacó un arma desde atrás de su espalda y disparó un rayo de energía multicolor al cuerpo de Pacífica Alegría, que voló con fuerza hacia atrás, antes que la presencia que lo poseía lo estabilizara en el aire.

—Adiós, Cifra —Declaró por fin el hombre sombrío, con una voz masculina ahogada por una máscara demasiado densa.

—¡NOOOO! ¡QUÉ HAS HECHO! —Dijo el ente mirando las manos de la niña, que empezaban a obtener un brillo de color sobrenatural— ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! ¡Y PENSAR QUE POR UN MOMENTO QUISE AYUDARTE! ¡TE MALDIGO! ¡TE MALDIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La niña giro en el aire, retorciéndose a medida que el brillo se intensificaba poco a poco hasta alcanzar su clímax.

—¡ERA BROMA! —Gritó seguido por una risa maniática, juntando los dedos de la niña como pistolas y concentró todo el brillo de su cuerpo en la punta. Una vez concentrada toda la energía, la disparó hacia el hombre de negro, que se cubrió para protegerse del proyectil. Este terminó dándole de lleno a su arma, que explotó en sus manos provocando un dolor atroz en sus dedos.

—¡VAYA QUE ERES ESTÚPIDO! ¿REALMENTE PENSASTE QUE CAERÍA POR ESE TRUCO? ¡VI LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI CUERPO EN ESA OTRA REALIDAD, DEGENERADO!

El hombre retrocedió con un salto colocándose en guardia. Las cosas habían salido mal y ahora esperaba tener un combate en el que obviamente estaba en desventaja.

—¡RELÁJATE! ¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE HAGAS CON ESE TONTO CUERPO! SÓLO QUERÍA DIVERTIRME EN ESA DIMENSIÓN Y LO CONSEGUÍ, PERO FUE MÁS COSTOSO DE LO QUE HABÍA IMAGINADO ¡MENOS MAL QUE AÚN EXISTEN IDIOTAS QUE ALABAN A AXOLOTL EN ESE UNIVERSO, PORQUE ESA ESTUVO MUY CERCA! AHORA, VOY A DEJARTE IR PORQUE ERES TAN REPUGNANTE QUE ME AGRADAS, PERO CON DOS CONDICIONES.

—Yo no hago tratos con demonios —Se negó el ser oscuro.

—TRANQUILO, NO ES UN TRATO DE VERDAD, ¡SOLO SON CONDICIONES! BIEN, LA PRIMERA ES QUE DEJES A TODOS TAL CUAL ESTÁN. CLARO, QUIERO A ESOS NIÑOS MUERTOS, PERO, ¿MATARLOS A SANGRE FRÍA MIENTRAS DUERMEN? QUÉ POCO ESTILO, ¡PREFIERO LOS PLANES COMPLICADOS Y DIVERTIDOS! ES ESO QUE LE DA EL DULZOR A ESA COSA QUE USTEDES LLAMAN VIDA, TÚ SABES LO QUE QUIERO DECIR. Y LA SEGUNDA ES... _**QUE ABANDONES MI DIMENSIÓN ANTES DE QUE DEJES DE SER ADORABLE Y DECIDA HACERTE PEDAZOS**_ —Gruñó la voz en un todo en extremo grave y tenebrosa, que vibró en el pecho de la misma figura oscura. Intentó retroceder, pero sus pies no conectaban con el piso. Un aura violeta lo estaba levantando.

Antes de procesar adecuadamente lo que estaba pasando, el hombre fue lanzado por los aires hasta volar por encima del bosque, hasta aterrizar en el mismo a muchos metros de donde estaba.

La niña poseída plantó los pies en la tierra y se arrodilló frente a Mabel, a quien le dio un par de suaves bofetadas, que no la despertaron, pero complacieron el sentimiento juguetón de la entidad que poseía a Pacífica.

—OH, NIÑA, NI TE IMAGINAS LO QUE VUELA SOBRE SUS CABEZAS. MÁS TE VALE DARLE UNA BUENA MIRADA A ESOS QUE LLAMAS "FAMILIA", ¡PORQUE NINGUNO VOLVERÁ A SER EL MISMO CUANDO TERMINE CON ELLOS!

La payasa poseída soltó una carcajada amorfa a todo pulmón mientras caminaba saliendo del cementerio. Ahí quedaron inconscientes Dipper y Mabel, que fueron dejados a su suerte en el abandonado lugar normalmente dedicado a los muertos.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando una fuerte explosión sacudió el frente de una tienda de golosinas en Gravity Falls. De la explosión surgió un dúo que tiritaba perturbado por su experiencia. Pacífica se aferraba a Dipper con la vida tratando de olvidar que estuvo a punto de morir, mientras que el chico temía por los gemelos que abandonaron en esa dimensión. Varios curiosos se pararon a mirar a los chicos, pero en general seguían de largo sin prestarles demasiada atención.

Dipper se tranquilizó a sí mismo razonando que, si había alguien capaz de defenderse de lo que sea en ese universo, esa tenía que ser esa Mabel. Claro, era demasiado nerviosa como para juzgar bien las situaciones, pero podía pelear cuando se lo proponía.

Ahora que él se había calmado, era hora de dejar a Pacífica en su casa. Había sido un día en exceso largo y agotador.

* * *

 **VXRDRA HAW KYECH PDO GLKU NGNRGJ CZDUO. NLRT BZG W WRVP CKTTTP.**

* * *

 **¡DUN dun dun...! Man, what a TWIST!**

 **Me he dado cuenta que necesito una mejor manera de comunicarme con ustedes que no sea simplemente por mensaje privado o por acá cada vez que me de por hacer un comunicado. Hay cosas que también me gustaría informar, como por ejemplo, cuando no esté listo para la semana o para la fecha que tenía en mente y todo eso. Con eso dicho, ¿en qué red social creen que podría mantener un mejor contacto con ustedes? Espero sus sugerencias, entre muchas otras cosas, en los reviews.**

 **Algo que he estado haciendo de momento es responder preguntas breves en mi perfil para asegurarme de que las preguntas que me hagan no queden sin respuesta, pero de verdad preferiría un método más eficiente que rogar a una divinidad que a alguien le provoque leer mi perfil. También me gustaría comunicarme de forma más sencilla con aquellos que no tengan una cuenta en esta página.**

 **También me da curiosidad por saber... ¿Cómo llegaron ustedes a conocer La Caza de la Lana? ¿Se los dijo un amigo o solo vieron ese fic en español que sigue acosandome semanalmente hasta que por fin decidí abrirlo?**

 **Mientras me arrancaba el cabello tratando de recordar cómo rayos se escribía una conversación, ChocoTortuga dejó otro fanart, que es básicamente "cómo se vería un salto extradimensional en el canon de Gravity Falls". Yo tenía en mente que fuese mucho más violento, pero honestamente no puedo quejarme, ¡porque estoy encantado!**

 **De momento y sin más que agregar, los dejo hasta otra. ¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo de la Caza de la Lana!**


	7. Lo que la Gravedad no se llevó – Parte 1

**Nota del Autor:**

 **Wow... Este capítulo no solo salió corto, de paso tardó mucho. Debí haber subido algo la semana pasada el domingo aunque sea, pero no pasó.**

 **Pero ya tendré tiempo para excusarse, por ahora lo que importa... ¡El capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 7 — Lo que la Gravedad no se llevó - Parte 1

—Y cuando Mabel tomó a la Pacífica Malvada del cuello, le golpeó la cabeza contra una tumba tan fuerte que se desmalló. Tomamos a nuestra Pacífica...

—...Muy apasionadamente —Agregó el suéter. Dipper se limitó a verla con fastidio por un momento muy breve, antes de concluir con su historia.

—...Y eso completó los requerimientos para regresar a Gravity Falls. Luego de dejar a Pacífica en su casa regresamos a la cabaña... Y eso fue más o menos lo que pasó.

—Wow... Qué aventura... Y no puedo creer que mi otro yo de otra dimensión es una versión fumadora de Robbie —dijo Wendy sin parecer complacida— Al menos en la primera tenía que ser la mamá más cool del mundo.

Era media mañana en la Cabaña del Misterio. El día avanzó como uno de esos flojos comenzando el verano y no habían muchos turistas, cuando mucho uno que otro curioso que Soos era capaz de limpiarle sus bolsillos por su cuenta, pero el hombre prefirió estar seguro de que no le viniera un bus sorpresa lleno de turistas o algo así y decidió que Wendy podía empezar a trabajar en la caja registradora desde ese día. De momento estaba barriendo cuando Dipper y Mabel bajaron del ático y le contaron la aventura que tuvieron el día de ayer.

—Hay otra cosa... —Dipper continuó relatando— En ese universo nos encontramos con... "Él"...

—¿"Él"? —Ponderó Wendy sin entender muy bien.

—Ya sabes, la razón por la que soy... —Explicó Mabel.

—¡No puede ser! —Se agachó Wendy con los ojos muy abiertos, apoyada de la escoba— ¿Sus tíos saben de eso?

—Sí, se los dijimos cuando les contamos ayer —Contestó Dipper—. El tío Ford dijo algo sobre... ¿"Perfeccionar las habilidades de reconstrucción de la fibra"?, no estoy muy seguro en realidad, pero suena serio.

—Ya es malo saber que hay un maniático desintegra-niñas por ahí suelto, pero que también pueda hacer esos saltos es pésimo —Se quejó Wendy.

—¡No te preocupes, Wendy! —Le aseguró Mabel, haciendo que su hermano se golpeara el pecho con la palma. El chico al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a que hiciera eso—. ¡Con ese nuevo truco, seguro que podremos vérnoslas con él!

Wendy observó a los gemelos por un segundo preocupada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que los problemas siempre venían detrás de ellos, dentro o fuera de su universo, pero se las arreglaban para poner las cosas en orden y regresar a tiempo para comer unos deliciosos Stanqueques... O al menos tan delicioso como puede ser un panqueque con pelo de viejo mezclado en la harina.

—Así se habla, amiga —Aprobó la adolescente con un suave empujón en el hombre con forma de puñetazo. Fue en ese momento que, basado en lo que le contaron los gemelos, tuvo una idea que le hizo brillar el rostro y aceleró el corazón aventurero de la pelirroja— ¡Oigan, me gustaría ir con ustedes en el siguiente salto! ¿Hacia donde planean saltar? ¿Un Gravity Falls hecho de caramelo? ¿Un mundo donde todos sabemos lucha libre? ¿Un universo donde ser alta y pelirroja sea el look más cotizado?

—C-creo que ya vives en esa última dimensión... —Bromeó Dipper con una risa incomoda. Mabel no pudo evitar sino ampliar una ya enorme sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, claro —Rió Wendy, recostándose un poco de la escoba.

—Lo malo es que no podemos planear los saltos —Señaló Mabel, cobrando una inusual seriedad—. Esos sólo pasan y ya. No sabemos a donde vamos, o cuando vamos. Sólo sabemos que una vez estamos en el universo nuevo tenemos que encontrar a mi otro yo del otro mundo, traer todo lo que nos llevamos con nosotros y regresar por donde vinimos.

—Además, a menos que estés usando a Mabel, puedes terminar en cualquier parte de la dimensión —Agregó Dipper—. Podrías terminar en un lugar muy lejano. Nosotros tuvimos suerte de encontrar a Pacífica a tiempo antes de que su otro yo terminara matándola o algo así.

—Hmmm... Eso suena como un problema —Se puso a pensar Wendy por un segundo, antes de que golpear su palma en una epifanía—. ¡Ya sé!. Solo tenemos que asegurarnos de que estemos pegados por Mabel antes del próximo salto. ¡Pan comido!

—¿Y cómo haremos eso? —Preguntó Dipper, tratando de leerle la mente a la pelirroja a través de sus ojos.

—Dime, Mabel... —Se agachó a la altura del rostro del suéter, levantando una ceja con una media sonrisa— ¿Qué tan buena eres tejiéntote a ti misma?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento... —Se dijo Dipper a sí mismo en anticipación.

* * *

—Wendy, ¿se puede saber qué rayos haces con mi sobrino? —Preguntó Stan con cierta incredulidad.

A parte de un par de jeans gastados, su camisa verde tartán y la gastada ex-gorra de Dipper; la pelirroja llevaba encima las cargaderas de un morral sobre sus hombros que se conectaban con el chico Pines, quien colgaba de manera lastimera a espaldas de la chica sujeto del nuevo aditamento. El niño llevaba sólo medio suéter y tenía el estomago al descubierto, lo que le hizo suponer que las asas eran también parte de Mabel, quien sonreía al parecer muy satisfecha de sí misma.

—¡Dipper y Mabel me llevarán con ellos a su próxima expedición! —Respondió Wendy con una amplia sonrisa y con un rubor hecho de emoción.

—Desde mi punto de vista, eres tú quien se lleva al chico de paseo —Añadió Stan señalando sobre la espalda de la chica con un gesto sarcástico— Y no sé si te contaron, pero casi le cortan el cuello a la novia de Dipper la última vez.

—¡Qué no es mi novia! —Se quejó Dipper con un alarido que hizo que se encogiera la pelirroja. Stan parecía satisfecho con la reacción en cadena—¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo!

—Vamos, señor Pines. No puedes compararme con la chica Noroeste —Se defendió la pelirroja un poco ofendida—. Si yo me encontrara con mi clon malvado, me aseguraría de darle batalla hasta que llegue la caballería.

—Podemos confirmar eso —Dijeron Dipper y Mabel al unísono, levantando la derecha del chico. El chico en particular recordó con un poco de vergüenza el incidente dentro del búnker del tío Ford. El hombre en sudadera y calzoncillos miraba a Wendy con sus ojos entrecerrados en juicio reprobatorio; no parecía muy convencido de lo que oía.

—Muy bien, pero más te vale que regreses con ellos enteros —Señaló Stan sin suavizar su expresión a la chica, que trataba de mostrar menos emoción de lo que debía.

—¡Señor, sí señor! —Concluyó con un gesto militar antes de irse corriendo de vuelta a la tienda.

El anciano se rascó un poco en el costado viendo a la adolescente volar hacia su espacio de trabajo. Pudo ver que Dipper parecía a punto de vomitar y el rostro de Mabel en su pecho contrastaba con un rostro que trataba de no reírse tanto.

—¿Debería arrepentirme ahora o hacer como que no vi nada y lamentarlo después? —Dijo el hombre, que al cabo de un momento se encogió de hombros y decidió hacer lo segundo. Después de buscar una Pitt Cola, limpió el espacio sobre la cabeza del T-Rex y se dispuso a ver T.V al lado de Abuelita, que en ese momento ocupaba el sillón.

* * *

Para la hora del mediodía, Dipper se sentía mareado y le dolían los hombros. Había pasado toda la mañana colgando de la espalda de Wendy y su cuerpo empezaba a reclamar lo tonto que es mantener esa parte de su cuerpo como punto de apoyo por tanto tiempo a la vez que era sacudido de vez en cuando por movimientos súbitos que hacía la pelirroja. En ese momento, ella estaba leyendo plácidamente una revista aprovechando que no había nada que hacer. Todo en la cabaña estaba limpio y el único cliente que había pasado hasta ese momento pareció tomar al dúo más como una curiosidad que como algo ridículo que una jovencita se inventó en el momento porque sí.

—Wendy, no es que no me agrade estar contigo y todo eso, pero... —Dipper explicó tratando de sonar lo menos ofensivo y desesperado posible—. Ya están empezando a dolerme los hombros y de verdad necesito descansarlos un poco...

La chica se puso a pensarlo por unos segundos, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Eh, está bien —Respondió la chica—. Ya habrán otros viajes en el espacio, supongo... Podemos intentarlo otro día. Igual, tengo mucha hambre y me toca receso. ¿Quieres ir por algo a la cocina?

—¡Seguro! —Aceptó el chico entusiasmado.

La pelirroja se levantó de un pequeño salto para dirigirse a la cocina, pero para su sorpresa, sus pies no tocaron el suelo. Estaba siendo tirada hacia arriba por las cargaderas de Mabel. La chica se alarmó e intentó zafarse por un momento, pero vio que la tela de la niña brillaba sobre sus hombros, lo que provocó que gritara levantando sus puños al cielo.

—¡Oh sí, nene! ¡Vamos a otra dimensión!

—Espero que funcione esta vez... —Se dijo Dipper viendo como su hermana casi brillaba en blanco.

—Hola amigos, Melody va a hacer el almuerzo —Dijo Soos que entró a tiempo a la tienda para ver ahora Wendy y Dipper flotaban colgando de Mabel en el techo, pero falló en registrar lo que estaba pasando— ¿Quieren unirse? Habrá chuleta de—

Soos fue censurado por un destello cegador y un estruendo que lo dejó con sus ojos viendo sombras de negro y los oidos zumbándole. Después de unos segundos en los que todavía no recuperaba sus sentidos, El hombre se giró hacia la cocina sin dejar el lugar donde estaba.

—¡No te preocupes por los chicos! ¡Acaban de salir de viaje! —Gritó desde donde estaba. Caminó de vuelta hacia la puerta para terminar chocando contra el marco de la misma, lo que fue señal para que se frotaba los ojos en un vano intento de mirar por donde iba— ¡Estoy bien!

* * *

En una localidad de California, un bosque rodeado por riscos adornados por cataratas se levantaba grande e imponente, casi cegando la vista de cualquiera que no escalase semejante elevación. El valle boscoso tenía como epicentro un cálido y pintoresco pueblo que podría considerarse en medio de la nada. Alejado y aún más cerca de la nada, estaba una cabaña desaliñada por donde pasaban turistas atraídos por la sed de aventura y entretenimiento rápido.

En ese lugar, una niña leía un grueso libro oculta detrás del mostrador de la cabaña, casi escondida debajo de las piernas de un adolescente que parecía escribir un puñado de palabras que a primera vista no tenían en más mínimo sentido. Normalmente el trabajo del chico sería atender a los clientes, vender chatarra como si fuese el mejor artículo sobre la tierra, barrer, limpiar estantes, entre otras cosas. Pero había sido un día caluroso y flojo que no prometía el más mínimo de emoción.

La chica bajo sus piernas tenía un par de coletas manteniendo su cabello pelirrojo en su lugar junto con un gorro de leñador y vestía una camisa verde a cuadros junto con un par de blue jeans. No acostumbraba a usar otra cosa a menos que su papá le obligara en ocasiones especiales, y por eso casi toda su ropa era más o menos igual, salvo por unas cuantas excepciones.

El chico, por su lado, tenía una sombra muy ligera de vello facial castaño en la zona del mentón y abundante cabello sobre su desaliñada cabeza, sobre todo sobre su frente. Mantenía el cabello en su lugar con una gorra azul y blanca con el logotipo de un pino azul. De resto llevaba una chaqueta azul sin mangas, una franela naranja y un par de jeans junto con unas botas que habían recibido demasiado castigo en su tiempo de vida.

Los dos jóvenes suspiraron al unísono incapaces de aguantar el aburrimiento. El adolescente sonrió mirando hacia abajo al ver que había sido imitado por accidente, a lo que ella reaccionó devolviendo el gesto antes de esconder su enrojecida cara de vuelta en el libro.

—Ehh... ¿No te gustaría ir a alguna parte en vez de aburrirte aquí todo el día? —Susurró la muchacha, casi esperando no ser oída, pero el chico pareció notarlo.

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo —Suspiró el adolescente—. Sabes cómo es el tío Stan cuando nos saltamos el trabajo... Y Mabel todavía no termina con su ridículo proyecto.

—¿En serio? ¿Todavía sigue luchando con el Mabel-Jugo 2.0?

—Sep. Al parecer todavía es demasiado inestable y estalla al menor movimiento —Explicó él, todavía preguntándose cómo podía hacer semejante cosa para consumo humano.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Mabel debería ayudarte de vez en cuando en caja! —Se quejó la niña, abrazándose con las manos sobre los codos con el libro en sus piernas.

Dipper iba a argumentar contra eso cuando una sonora explosión sacudió la estructura completa, lo que hizo que la niña se aferrara del chico con las uñas mientras que él se agarraba por su vida de la recepción.

—De acuerdo, esa ha sido hasta ahora la peor explosión de todas —Se dijo a sí mismo el chico, perturbado aún por la sorpresa.

—¡HEY! —Chilló una adolescente castaña asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, gritando hacia el techo. La chica vestía un suéter rosa con un corazón rojo en el pecho, además de llevar una falda que llegaba sobre sus rodillas, unas largas medias blancas y zapatos deportivos—. ¡Sé que no pueden esperar, pero nada de jugar con el Mabel-Jugo hasta que esté listo!

—Espera, ¿esa no fuiste tú? —Preguntó el chico, confundido.

—Espera, ¿no fuiste tú, bro-bro? —Respondió de vuelta Mabel— Hmmm... ¿Habrán sido Wendy y Soos?

—Soos está en el Laser Tag, y yo... Bueno, estoy aquí —Anunció la niña, saliendo de abajo de los pies de Dipper.

—Creo que vino de afuera... —Señaló el chico con desconfianza al sonido misterioso.

De la nada, hilos de color arcoíris salieron volando y atravesaron paredes, estanterías y personas como si no existieran antes de dirigirse hacia la pared que daba a la salida de la cabaña, lo que provocó gritos de terror entre los tres jóvenes. Esto ocurrió por unos segundos antes de que la cabaña volviera a su usual tranquilidad. Todos se tocaron a sí mismos esperando algún daño físico, pero no sintieron nada.

—¿Dipper? ¿Ese no fue ese pelo raro que nos encontramos por todos lados el otro día? —Preguntó la niña, confundida.

El chico no respondió, solo se quedó mirando la puerta del exterior como si le hubiese salido colmillos. Hizo un gesto con su índice sobre sus labios para que todos guardaran silencio y se acercó cauteloso hacia la salida, abriendo lentamente la puerta esperando una emboscada o un cráter en el patio de la cabaña. Pero lo que encontró no fue ni por asomo lo que esperaba.

Parados frente a las mesas de picnic, había una versión en miniatura de él con el gorro de leñador de Wendy y un suéter con un amanecer y un rostro pintado. El niño estaba hablando sobre algo con una chica con la altura de Mabel y con proporciones un poco menores a las de ella, pelirroja y vestida tal cual como la niña en cuestión. Su mente estaba tratando de buscar un acercamiento a esa situación pero la última vez que algo parecido le había pasado fue con el Cambiaformas, y no estaba ni por asomo armado para la ocasión. El chico se volteó hacia su hermana y su amiga, que se habían acercado de puntillas y esperaban ansiosas un adelanto de lo que pasaba.

—No se qué rayos está pasado, pero esperen aquí —Dictó Dipper, abriendo un poco la puerta intentando que no hiciera ruido—. Cúbranme, pero no hagan ruido.

Las chicas asintieron, pero el muchacho no esperó respuesta. Sigiloso, se pegó a la pared y aprovechó la sombra que se proyectaba bajo el muro de la cabaña al mediodía junto con el sol cegador para acercarse. Se colocó detrás de unos cubos de basura lo bastante cerca como para oír algo de la conversación, mientras trataba de buscar algo en su bolsillo que pudiera ayudarle.

—...No lo sé, chicos —Dijo la pelirroja cubriéndose la cara con la mano— Este lugar se ve demasiado igual al nuestro. ¿Seguros que de verdad saltamos?

—Pues Mabel hizo todo el proceso como de costumbre, así que deberíamos estar en otro mundo —Explicó su mini-yo.

La adolescente se quedó un segundo pensando con el pulgar bajo el labio, antes de sugerir— Oigan, ¿y si vamos a la cabaña? Algo, o alguien, tendría que haber cambiado en algo. Tal vez Mabel esté ahí.

—Sí, suena como lo más probable —Dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros. Eso hizo que a Dipper se le activaran todas las alarmas. No sabía quienes eran, pero buscaban a su hermana e iban de camino para allá.

—Sep, estoy ahí —Cantó Mabel, viendo en dirección hacia la puerta. La cantidad absurda de sol le prohibió ver las caras de las chicas asomarse por la puerta en el momento, pero sabía que estaba cerca de la puerta.

En su nerviosismo, lo único que pudo encontrar entre sus ropas fue un par de plumas fuente, que no eran de mucha ayuda, pero tal vez podía usar como arma blanca improvisada. Seguía teniendo mejor rango que sus manos desnudas de todas maneras y aún podía apuntar a los ojos con ellas. Las figuras se acercaron a la cabaña mientras él se armaba de valor detrás de los cubos de basura, y fue cuando saltó de entre la chatarra de la cabaña y se interpuso en el camino del dúo.

—¡No se muevan! —Gritó el adolescente apuntándoles con el bolígrafo. Los dos dieron un jadeo corto, aunque le pareció oír una tercera exclamación que no vino de ninguna parte.

Tras la puerta de la cabaña, estaban asomadas Mabel y Wendy, que miraban con los nervios de punta cómo el chico se enfrentaba con los extraños. La pelirroja estaba en particular conmocionada al ver a la muchacha que en ese momento se defendía de la paranoia de Dipper mostrando sus palmas a la altura de los hombros.

—¡WOAH, tranquilo, socio! —La chica intentó calmarlo dando también un paso hacia atrás. Lo único que consiguió fue marcar un perímetro entre "te estoy observando" y "voy a asaltarte el rostro"—. Vengo en son de paz, lo juro —Estas palabras provocaron que la agresividad potencial del adolescente se multiplicara.

—Bueno, eso salió tan bien como esperaba —Se quejó el niño con las manos arriba, como si le apuntaran con un arma de fuego.

Mabel estaba distraída viendo a la pareja que estaba siendo amenazada por su hermano. El pequeño se veía como su hermano hace unos dos o tres años, pero era una quimera de looks que le recordaba a sí misma y un poco a la familia de Wendy. La chica cabello castaño estaba tan concentrada en este detalle, que no notó cuando la niña salió del umbral de la puerta con los ojos vidriosos en dirección a la escena.

—¿...M-mamá? —Preguntó la niña con la voz quebrada.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos a ver a la niña, que se acercaba tímida y temerosa hacia la otra pelirroja, que miraba a su miniatura en perplejidad. Dipper, aún sosteniendo el utensilio de escritura en alto, reaccionó y se colocó al lado de la chica intentando protegerla con su mano libre.

—¡Wendy, no te acerques! —Gritó el chico sin perder la atención de los recienllegados— ¡Puede ser peligroso!

—¡OK, OK! ¡Tranquilo, amigo! —Se defendió la adolescente pelirroja—. No hace falta que seas tan agresivo...

—Wendy, creo que eso no fue contigo... —Sugirió el niño contemplando la situación.

Después de detallar bien lo que estaba pasando, a la adolescente se le iluminaron los ojos y se agachó a una distancia segura para ver a la niña que se aferraba de la pierna de Dipper. Ella la miraba de vuelta con expectativa irradiando de sus ojos.

—Wow... ¡Hey Dipper, mira! ¡Soy yo! —Gritó de emoción la chica de la gorra— ¡Y me veo mejor que cuando tenía esa edad!

La niña la miró un poco desilusionada, pero no por eso bajó su interés por la extraña —Creo... Que es inofensiva, pero esto igual me confunde. ¿Qué hacemos, Dipper?

De la nada, el círculo de una soga cayó encerrando al niño y a la adolescente y se cerró entre sus pies. Esta tiró de los mismo y provocó que cayeran de bruces al suelo. Al otro lado de la soga, la joven del suéter bailaba triunfante cerca de la pared de la cabaña.

—¡Oh SÍ! —Exclamó Mabel, dando puñetazos al aire— Pines, 2; Lo-que-sea-que-sean-ellos, 0.

—Al menos ahora podremos hablar sin que nos atraviesen con una pluma —Exclamó Dipper, más como una queja que como un comentario optimista.

—Tengo que aprender a hacer eso... —Dijo suéter Mabel, con los ojos llenos de ilusión; cosa que espantó tanto al chico del bolígrafo como a la niña.

—Esto tomará un buen rato —Agregó Dipper con un tono de cansancio. Su amiga no pudo evitar sino reírse por lo bajo, a pesar de ahora ser una prisionera.

* * *

—¿...Y esperas que me crea esa historia? —Amenazó el adolescente a su mini-yo y a la joven pelirroja, que estaban atados de pies, muñecas y brazos— ¿Cómo sé que no son el cambiaformas o algo así?

—Oye, ¿de verdad crees que el cambiaformas se inventaría algo tan ridículo como lo que acabo de decir en voz alta? —Se defendió el niño— Además, sólo hay un cambiaformas, y nosotros somos tres.

—Sep —Confirmó Mabel suéter—. Y si realmente quisiéramos hacerles daño, hace tiempo que nos hubiéramos convertido en algo horrible en vez de intentar convencerlos durante la última hora.

—Pues no puedo discutir contra esa lógica —Dijo la niña leñadora, viendo fijamente a su contraparte de más edad.

—Lamento el malentendido... No esperaba que me confundieras con mi... ¿nuestra?... Agh, con mamá. Tú entiendes —Se disculpó Wendy con su otro yo, dándole una sonrisa compresiva que compartieron por un breve momento.

—De acuerdo, les creeré, pero con una condición... —En eso, Dipper señaló al niño del suéter—. Debes decirme mi nombre al oído.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Se quejó el prisionero con incredulidad.

—Muy en serio... —Respondió el adolescente, con expresión decidida.

—De acuerdo... Acercate —Le ordenó el pequeño al chico, el cual obedeció con cautela.

El niño susurró algo al oído de su otro yo, quien abrió los ojos de par en par de sorpresa. Se giró a ver a su contraparte menor de edad que lo miraba con fastidio, como esperando que por fin entrara en razón.

—Muy bien. Tú ganas —Suspiró el chico, que se acercó a desatar a ambos con cuidado.

Una vez desatados, tanto Dipper como Wendy se estiraron dando gracias que por fin eran libres de su secuestro. La joven Mabel saltaba en su sitio dando aplausos mientras que la niña seguía viéndolos con curiosidad clínica.

—Entonces... ¿Solo tienen que tocar a Mabel y eso es todo? —Preguntó la niña, un poco decepcionada de que su visita hubiese sido tan breve.

—Sí, básicamente eso es todo —Contestó el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Oh, oh! ¡Tócame aquí! ¡Quiero ver bien cómo es! —Dijo la castaña con emoción extendiéndole el reverso de la mano.

Todos se quedaron observando esperando con expectativa al pequeño Dipper, que se acercó a la versión juvenil de su hermana y, con su mano oculta bajo la manga de suéter Mabel, hizo contacto con la suya. Al separar la mano, un pedazo de cuerda de hilo arcoíris que brillaba en un tono neón sobrenatural apareció de la muñeca de la joven, que se sorprendió por la visión. Segundos después, el cordel se integró al suéter como sorbiéndolo y desapareció entre las fibras.

—Eso fue... Interesante —Comentó el adolescente, no muy seguro de qué decir.

—Eso fue increíble —Se dijo la chica castaña en asombro. Se estaba viendo la mano como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

—Entonces... ¿Queda algo por hacer aquí o esa fue toda la diversión? —Preguntó la Wendy mayor.

—Hmmm... —Mabel suéter se concentró un momento, antes de responder— Nop. Esa fue toda la lana.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es todo —Concluyó el niño antes de girarse hacia su acompañante adolescente, que lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara que no entendía—. Vamonos, Wendy. Nuestro trabajo aquí está... —Se interrumpió al notar que la muchacha estaba al borde de la risa, conservando una distancia prudente del chico—. Uhmm... ¿Wendy?

—¡Vamos, socio! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —Dijo ella, como si tratara de contener unos saltos de emoción— ¡Tenemos que disfrutar el viaje!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Wendy, no puedes estar hablando en serio! —Gritó el niño— ¡Ya te dijimos lo que nos pasó la última vez! ¡Puede ser peligroso!

—¡Oh, por favor! Lo único peligroso de este mundo es esta versión gatillo alegre tuya que tienes aquí, y ya estamos en buenos términos —Argumentó la pelirroja señalando al Dipper local con el pulgar mientras le abrazaba del hombro. El muchacho no parecía impresionado.

—"Buenos términos" es un poco exagerado... —Comentó el chico con incredulidad.

—Y estoy segura que a Mabel le encantaría pasar el día consigo misma —Añadió la pe _ **l**_ irroja alta.

El niño estaba apunto de argumentar contra eso, cuando notó que la adolescente castaña m _ **i**_ raba a su suéter con ojos brillantes, similares a lo que su ropa usaba para mirarla de vuelta. El pequeño Dipper no pudo evitar sino suspirar.

—¿Mabel, en serio? —Protestó el chico, sintiéndose como el _**k**_ an de los locos.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Respondió su jers ** _e_** y, obligándolo a encogerse de hombros.

—Es que somos... —Continuó su versión juvenil, antes de que ambas gritaran al unísono, meneando brazos y mangas como fideos en el viento—. ¡Irresistibles! —Concluyeron entre ris _ **a**_ s.

Dipper miró por turnos a las dos Mabel como si verlas actuar le causara dolor físico, antes de volver su mirada a Wendy— Sé que son dos contra uno, pero in _ **s**_ isto que esto no puede ser una buena idea. Tenemos que volver en cuanto podamos a nuestra dimensión.

—Por favor, Dip... ¿Donde quedó tu espíritu de la aventura? —Insistió ella, esperando que resul _ **t**_ ara.

—Se quedó en casa, y está espe _ **r**_ ando que llegue sentido común —Respondió el chico.

Wendy estaba h _ **a**_ ciendo su mejor esfuerzo para convencer a Dipper, pero la presión social no parecía funcionar. Ella estaba decidida a tener una aventura en otra dimensión y estaba decidida a lograrlo, pero se le acababan las opciones. Miró por el rabillo del ojo buscando respuestas hasta que la encontró. Estaba casi segura de que lo lamentaría más tarde, pero tal vez podía temporalmente cumplir los sueños de su amigo por un día y ella podría divertirse a su antojo hasta entonces. No podía fallar.

—U _ **y**_ , de verdad es una pena que digas eso, socio... —Dijo ella, poniendo un carita triste que era demasiado teatral como para engañar a alguien—. Porque ésta chica parecía entusiasmada por pasar el día contigo.

La Wendy mayor abrazó el cuello de la menor mientras que la niña miraba a su contraparte confundida. Observó de vuelta al niño que intentaban convencer y en ese momento fue que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: Justo frente a ella, ha _ **b**_ ía un Dipper que era más o menos de su edad, y su otro yo estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que se quedara con ella aunque sea por un rato. Se sentía tonta por siquiera considerarlo, pero si había un momento y una manera en la que ella tendría una cita con el chico Pines era con esa versión de él y ahora. La Wendy menor se acercó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, poniendo sus mejores ojos de perrito. Rogaba porque eso funcionara.

—¿De verdad tienen que irse ahora? —Preg _ **u**_ ntó la pequeña pelirroja— Realmente estaba esperando que pudiéramos pasarla bien juntos...

El chico del suéter miró a la muchacha atónito. Entre el mensaje que _**l**_ e había dado y el hecho de que hubiese una Wendy que quisiera pasar el día con él le puso la cara roja y las manos sudorosas. El tren de pensamiento que había pasado por la mente de la Wendy de esta dimensión ahora hacía parada en la cabeza de Dipper. Cayó en cuenta en la oportunidad de oro que se estaba perdiendo por irse tan rápido, por lo que decidió hacer un cambio rápido de planes.

—B-bueno, si tanto insisten... T-tal vez podamos quedarnos un rato más, ¿verdad? —Rió Dipper nervioso. Su versión mayor rodó los ojos mientras que todos los demás gritaron de alegría. La pequeña Wendy, en particular, so _ **l**_ tó los brazos del chico y le dio un abrazo repentino. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, tosió en su puño tratando de disimular su vergüenza, más o menos como el pequeño Dipper estaba procurando hacer.

* * *

Después de varios minutos de deliberación, se pusieron de acuerdo en un plan en el que todos quedarían satisfechos: Las versiones mini de Dipper y Wendy pasarían el día buscando los misterios relacionados con el Diario Nº3 de ese mundo, Mabel pasaría el día consigo misma en la caja de la Cabaña del Misterio y la pelirroja pidió como recompensa pasar el día libre del Dipper mayor con él por haberle desocupado la agenda. Los dos menores pr _ **e**_ sentaron sus quejas sobre esto último, pero no podían quejarse por el buen trato que habían obtenido, así que las objeciones murieron rápido.

Después de que ambas parejas dejaran a las Mabeles en la Cabaña del Misterio, cada dúo se fue en direcciones diferen _ **t**_ es en busca de su propia travesía.

* * *

 **LD RHF PUEOQ FYOV? NO VKL DXDTP LW KUL CVT WYHKO VYQHTLZ!**

* * *

 **Y eso ha sido todo por hoy.**

 **Este capítulo tuvo la muy mala suerte de agarrarme no solo en medio de un bloqueo y una contradicción de ejecución e ideas; encima vino con una semana semana pasada en la que estuve un tanto decaído, por no mencionar atareado. Mis más sinceras disculpas porque esto haya caído tarde, pero uno solo puede con tanto a la vez.**

 **En lo particular temo por este capítulo, porque no estoy seguro si dará la talla como los demás. Cabe agregar, y estoy seguro de que ya se han dado cuenta, que este será diferente a los que ocupamos en Relativity Falls o en Gravity Rises. Aquí el foco se desviará un poco, aunque la parte de aventura y humor permanezca.**

 **Leí sus sugerencias y al parecer Facebook es la plataforma más apropiada por la que puedo dar actualizaciones de estado o poner tonterías, lo cual me parece excelente. Creé un grupo llamado "El Rincón de los Cazadores de Lana", el ID es** **202851216767402\. Entren en cualquier grupo, y en el URL, cambien el número al final por este para acceder. Los aceptaré apenas me de cuenta de que enviaron una solicitud. También estaré actualizando frecuentemente el perfil para dar noticias, y tal vez ponga el link disfrazado del grupo para que se unan. Espero que podamos comunicarnos por ahí... En su defecto, me conformaré con dejar noticias en mi perfil.**

 **Espero no decepcionarlos con este, les prometo que el capítulo que sigue será un poco más movido. De nuevo, un montón de gracias por disfrutar conmigo de La Caza de la Lana... ¡Hasta otra entrega!**


End file.
